Inuyasha: Grease'd
by SessInSunglasses
Summary: It's Inuyasha, Grease Style! Going to school in the seventies, he's the new guy, but almost immediately cast out. He's sworn to catch the eye of the beautiful Kagome and win her heart, and a place in a DemonHuman society, or die trying!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back!!! Oh, I'm so excited about this one! It's been such fun beginning this story, and I can tell you, there's going to be lots of love and drama!! Oh, and I tried to answer all my reviews, but if I missed you, I'm really sorry, and hopefully when this puppy gets rolling I'll have some reviews to reply to in the _Deds_ section. Anyway, don't let me delay the opening chapter for you, lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Grease, but the idea of putting them together, was a good one! No money, no credit. Don't get your bowels in an uproar.

I give you...

Inuyasha: _Grease_d

_Chapter One_

Inuyasha Takahashi stepped off the school bus into the humid morning air, students streaming past him and pouring into the large building that took up a whole city block before him: Shikon Central High.

He adjusted the collar of his high necked uniform roughly and tried to look cool as his older brother, Sesshoumaru, got off the yellow contraption and shoved his way past his younger brother, impatient to put distance between himself and Inuyasha. They were brothers but most people mistook them for enemies.

"Watch it!" Inuyasha hissed, dropping his backpack onto the concrete.

Sesshoumaru only smiled disdainfully and walked away.

Frowning, Inuyasha followed him, his sharp amber eyes taking in all the faces, smells, and conversations going on all around him on his first day at the new school.

A group of girls passed him in the hall as he tried to find his locker, one girl giving him a friendly smile. He watched them go to their own lockers before homeroom when he ran smack into an open locker, muttering, "Shit!" and holding his hand to his face, a red spot throbbing where his face and the metal had made contact.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes closed the locker just enough to see who'd hit it, and gave a toothy grin. Inuyasha made to stash his things in the locker next to his but was cut short when his locker was quickly slammed shut and he was denied access.

"What the hell are you doing?" he gritted, turning to glare at the boy.

"You see these lockers?"

Inuyasha looked at the section of lockers they were standing in front of and replied belligerently, "I ain't blind, ballsack. What about them?"

The boy shook his head and said, "These lockers are off-limits, mutt-face. These are _Demon_ lockers." Sure enough, all across the lockers the word _Demons_ was etched into the paint, but the words had no relevance to Inuyasha.

"So?"

The boy guffawed, then quickly nabbed Inuyasha by the back of his head and slammed his face into the closed lockers, his white hair flying as a loud _bang!_ echoed through the hall, which was emptying quickly.

"So, you ain't welcome here. Half-breeds get _those_ lockers." He shoved Inuyasha in the direction of a small section of lockers down the hall, where a short girl with lavender hair and eyes watched them approach nervously.

"Bat-girl here will inform you of how things work in this school. Don't let me catch you near demon lockers again, or I'll tear you apart."

With his last word a tiny droplet of saliva landed on Inuyasha's cheek, and he growled low, but the boy only smiled and sauntered away, his well-toned muscles rippling under his tight black uniform.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" the purple-haired girl asked, hurriedly gathering her things.

He snorted. "I'm fine. Who was that asshole anyway, so I can put a name to him the next time he pisses me off?"

She looked around, very nervous. "That's Kouga Suzumi. He's the meanest guy in school, and one of the best-looking. Girls trip over themselves just to buy him lunch."

Inuyasha rubbed his face and stood, tossing his bag into the locker next to the girl's and sticking out his hand to introduce himself. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

The girl smiled tremulously. "Shiori." She shook his hand limply.

"No last name, Shiori?"

"No. I never knew my father and my mother died when I was born. I've been living with a foster family ever since. I have to go." She rushed down the hall to her homeroom, head bent. He watched in stunned silence. She was the most high-strung girl he'd ever met. _Was she like that because she was an orphan, or because she was afraid of the demons at this school?_

Spinning the dial on his lock from his old school on his new locker, he took out his orientation sheet as the bell rang and looked for room three-ten.

_**Inu/G'ed**_

Kagome Higurashi blotted her lip gloss and looked at her reflection in the tiny compact in her hand, rubbing her lips together and then pushing them out in a sultry pout at their lunch table on the back patio of the cafeteria. Flipping the little mirror shut, she dropped it into her purse and turned her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"…so hot, don't you think? He has the dreamiest eyes. Too bad he's a dog-demon, though. I'd take a piece of that any day!"

Kagome looked at her friend, Ayame Lee, and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Sango Takeda, Kagome's best friend, leaned forward. "Haven't you been paying attention at all, Kags? We're talking about the new guy, Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He's a real nice cut of meat, if you know what I mean!"

Kagome laughed. _Sango was **so** bad at describing a hot guy!_

"He really must be something if even you are willing to pry your eyes away from that perverted boyfriend of yours, Sango. I haven't even seen him yet and you guys are acting as if he's the hottest thing to walk the planet."

"Like you can talk, Kagome. You're usually so wrapped up in Houjo's arms that you wouldn't know a hot guy if he came up and smacked you on the ass. I don't know how you guys stand human men! They're so…"

"Romantic?"

"Sexy?"

"Weak!" Ayame shouted, exasperated but grinning from ear to ear. Sango and Kagome only smiled. They'd heard this argument from their demon friend before, many times in fact.

"Hey, you can't talk either. I heard about you and Kouga this summer. Funny, he seems to be ignoring you now."

Ayame turned bright red and her eyes began to bleed into much the same shade, when Kagome laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, that was uncalled for! Ayame can't help it that she can't keep her affairs quiet! You _know_ she can't keep a secret!"

Sango laughed, and Ayame growled, "That's it, woman! I'm gonna waste your perfume!"

Kagome smiled confidently. "Temper, temper. If you piss me off, who'll listen when you and Kouga finally go all the way?"

Ayame's eyes returned to their bright green shade and she smiled. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You guys have nothing better to do than listen to my romantic affairs anyway."

All three girls laughed. They were always sharpening their wit on each other.

Kikyou came huffing up to their table, out of breath and angry. "Why didn't you guys wait for me?!"

Sango rolled her eyes. Ayame sighed and looked the other way. Kagome just stared at her feet.

Kikyou Sakamoto was the most self-absorbed member of their clique; she was also the meanest girl in school, and only her friends could temper her - when she allowed them to. Being friends with Kikyou was like taming a lion. You never knew when she was going to bite your head off.

Kikyou sat down next to Kagome, and smiled, her perfect teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Pulling out a cigarette from her clutch, she offered them all one, then lit them. Puffing out a long drag of grey smoke, she leaned back against the table and commented, "He asked me."

Kagome's eyes flew wide and she nearly dropped her cigarette in her lap.

"What?!"

Kikyou smiled, then quickly blew smoke out her nose as she hissed, "Teacher!"

Kagome slipped hers under the table, Sango and Ayame doing the same, but Kikyou was rebellious; she flipped the cigarette into her mouth and closed it, not daring to breath as the teacher walked slowly past, smiling at each of them as she did so.

When she was gone, Kikyou spit her cigarette out and laughed, the other girls laughing with her.

"That was close," Kagome said, shaking her head. Cigarettes tasted awful, but she was used to them; everyone in school who was cool smoked, even the teachers, but to get caught doing it on school property… that was one thing no one wanted to discuss.

"So what do you mean, 'he asked you'?"

Kikyou smiled her sexy smile, the one that always popped up when she had a secret. Tucking her cigarette between her fingers, she turned her face to the sun and closed her eyes. "He wants to do _it _with me."

Kagome's jaw dropped as she processed her friend's words. Sango whispered, "Holy shit."

Ayame smiled. "Welcome to the club. We experienced women will have much to talk about!"

Kikyou's smile disappeared. "I ain't telling _you_ shit about him. He'd probably murder me if I did. He's so fucking hot though… I can just imagine his hands all over me."

Kagome closed her eyes against the mental picture Kikyou was painting. "Are you sure you want to do that with him? No offence Kik, but he's a lot older than you, not to mention very short-tempered. I mean, what if - "

"What?" Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome, challenging her to finish her sentence. Kagome hated to admit it, but the look in Kikyou's eyes scared her, and she remained silent.

"Nothing bad will happen," she said, cooling off quickly. "He wants me too badly to risk fucking up a chance with me. Besides, we all know that once he's had me, he'll never want anyone else."

Sango and Ayame exchanged a look. _Pretty arrogant words, considering the company she was in._ All four girls had boyfriends, but Kikyou hadn't been true to one guy for any longer than a week; she had a passion for broadening her horizons, as it were.

Kagome turned away and replied, "Well, I hope you know what you're doing."

Kikyou shot a sharp look at Kagome's back, but it was wasted; Kagome saw nothing, but she felt plenty. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut.

Kikyou snorted. "Alright, if you don't think I can hold my own with him, come with me after school and I'll introduce you guys to him. Personally."

Ayame smiled wickedly. "You're on!"

Sango remarked, "Well, at least we'll be able to put a face to your mystery man at last."

Kagome said nothing, but began to wish she was someplace else.

**_Inu/G'ed_**

Inuyasha watched the group of girls from that morning from a table twenty feet away, his ears twitching to pick up their conversation as he stuffed his sandwich down his throat. His first day was turning out worse than he had anticipated.

In homeroom, he'd been yelled at for being late, and then someone taped a piece of paper to his back that said _LOSER _in black ink. Then, after that, during third period break, his own brother tripped him in front of a hall full of people, humans and demons, who all laughed at his embarrassment as he picked himself up off the floor and tried to muster whatever dignity he had left.

He scowled. It was just like fate to allow Sesshoumaru to fit right in his very first day at this new school while Inuyasha was like a square trying to fit through a circular hole. _Nothing seemed to go right for him since they'd moved here. _

He lost interest in the mundane conversation he was eavesdropping on when the girl who'd smiled at him paused mid-sentence, and he looked up, trying to determine why he could sense fear in her tone. But then the conversation picked up again, and he went back to his own thoughts, overlooking the residual tension that seemed to grow around the four girls.

Suddenly, a girl sat down across from him at the table, and he glared, asking moodily, "What do _you_ want?"

The girl raised a perfectly shaped brow at him and replied, "Nice to meet you, too. Are you always this articulate?"

He growled. _This chick had better tell him what she wanted before he forced it from her, if only to satisfy his curiosity._

Sensing his anger flaring, Kagura smiled. _New guys were always so touchy._

"I'm Kagura. Kagura Onigumo. You're Inuyasha Takahashi, no?"

He responded, "Feh."

She smiled again. _Bingo._

"Look, don't get your boxers in a bunch. You looked pretty lonely sitting here all alone, I just thought maybe you'd like to hang out with some of your own kind."

He whipped his head up, his brow raised in skepticism. "You're a half-breed?"

Her smile faded from forced to cynical. "You'd better believe it, sweetheart."

He looked her up and down, much to her annoyance. She wore the same uniform as every other girl, but she looked like a punk; her wrists were covered almost to the elbows with bangles, watches, bracelets, and her right hand even sported a spiked gauntlet. On her legs she wore brightly striped stockings, the garters exposed, and instead of the regulation flat-heeled loafers she wore chunky, platform boots that came up to her knees. Her short, choppy hair was dyed a deep purple, and her pointed ears were covered in piercings. Her make-up was heavily done and he noticed what appeared to be a skull tattoo peeking out from the side of her shoulder, half-covered by her shirt.

She looked so out of place in the uniform that he had to give her credit for originality. She certainly wasn't as pretty as the girls at the other table, but she had her own style that he found easy to appreciate.

He glanced at the other girls again, the one from that morning once again smiling a sweet smile as he caught her eye, just before a boy passed him and she wrapped her arms about his neck, and let him kiss her mouth passionately.

Inuyasha's heart sank, and his smile slid into a deep frown. Apparently she hadn't been smiling at _him._

Kagura watched it all with silent interest. When Kagome and Houjo had been going at each other's faces for a while and he had yet to remember her presence, she remarked, "You can't frown her into noticing you, you know."

Inuyasha blinked and swung his gaze back to a smirking Kagura, his face bleeding into crimson as he realised how obvious his admiration of the girl had been.

Kagura stood, and beckoned for him to follow. "Come on, lover-boy. You'll feel better amongst the rest of us outcasts, I promise."

Reluctantly, he followed her.

_**Inu/G'ed**_

Well, whatta ya think? Personally, I think this might be the best story yet. Eeee, I'm so excited!! Can't wait to hear what you guys think, I eagerly await your opinions! Simmer, don't have a hernia... breathe... Oh, what the hell?! EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, guess what?? I've finally updated! Holy shit, it's been over a month! I'm sorry, but I'm just so lazy... lol, and my phones not working, but otherwise, things is pretty good!

Deds:

**AmiFire Chopstixx** - Hello! I'm glad your enthused. Sorry about the long wait, like i said, im lazy lately, lol!

**MyInuYashaObsession** - That was quite encouraging! I hope the wait didn't let you down! I feel the urge to get my ass in gear now, thank you!

**jennie**- You know, candy makes me fat...but I love it anyway! Mmm, Reese's...Anyway, i feel bad now for being lazy, since I've had a whole huge chunk of this written for more than a month, but haven't updated. Bad Shannon!

**INU - sarah** - I hope you didn't like, get covered in cobwebs waiting! Sorry, I promise from now on to be quicker!

**mousymousyboing** - Interesting penname... here it is! Don't sue me pleeezz!!

**cookie tirone** - That was... odd, but here ya go! don't say i don't deliver, cuz like the harbourdude in ghostbusters 2 says: "Better late than never!"

**Mystical Hanyou** - hehehe, wouldn't you like to know! ha, don't worry bout Kags, she'll choose right. Sessy, well... I'll give you one guess after this chappie!

**Aldreahart** - Go to bed, u poor thing! I know all about lack of sleep (and being lazy, I'm the Queen) but damn, girl, you need it! Lol, hopefully this dont keep you up too late...

**randal5** - I had no idea i was a fav of yours! I must be blind, but new contacts will soon take care of that problem! As for hunting me down... u feeling lazy too? it's the weather, i swear!!

**Inuyasha: Grease'd**

Kagura lead him to a group of people as motley as her taste in clothes. There he recognised Shiori, the nervous girl from this morning, and another girl, Kanna, who was a freshman, not juniors like him and Kagura. Shiori was a sophomore, and Rin, a human senior, who was tall and beautiful and quite out of place, though he did not question her presence; she sat and talked quietly with Shiori, who seemed to come out of her shell. Lastly, a freshman demon, Shippo, completed the scene.

Inuyasha stood to the side behind Kagura as she introduced him to everybody, Shiori smiling brightly at him. "You guys, this is Inuyasha Takahashi. The _other_ new guy."

Inuyasha nodded his head curtly in greeting to the several hellos and smiles. He plopped down where he stood and began to eat his dessert: a Flaky, messy but oh, so tasty...

Kagura leaned forward slightly. "So, Inuyasha, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Because it's none of your business," he mumbled around the pastry, and she frowned. _Fine, be that way_. "Okay then."

She turned her attention to the rest of the group. She knew just the thing to pique his interest - or his anger. She sat next to Rin and whispered, "Our unfortunate friend over there is in love. And you'll _never_ guess with who."

Inuyasha rotated an ear in their direction, but had been munching noisily on his Flaky, and hadn't heard anything but his name. Rin grinned, her beautiful face tan and flawless in the noonday sun. "Who? Not Kikyou?"

Kagura snorted. "She's a bitch. He's not _that _deluded."

Inuyasha swallowed his last bite and caught Shippo grinning devilishly at him, listening to the whole conversation with his superior hearing.

Kagura shook her head. "No, no. He's fallen for _Miss Perfect _herself."

Shiori's eyes widened and Kanna's eyes narrowed. "You don't mean…?"

"Yup, you know who I'm talking about. The one and only Humanitarian Higurashi. I caught him looking so dejected when Houjo kissed her, I just _knew_ he was totally smitten."

Inuyasha began to grow annoyed. Getting up, he placed himself before Kagura and asked her innocent-looking upturned face, "Don't you have better things to talk about than my personal affairs?"

She laughed out loud. "Isn't it obvious that I don't? Besides, we might just be persuaded to help you realise your dream."

He shook his head and fisted his hands, once again pulling at the constraining collar of his stupid uniform, "What dream?! You need to stay out of my business! I don't like that girl, okay? She's… dumb," he finished lamely.

Kagura smirked. "That's not what your actions were telling me, hun. You are so in love with that girl you're in denial! You need help, and we are going to give it to you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes scornfully. "You guys? Help me? What help do I possibly need from a bunch of freaks and outcasts?"

Kagura's mirthful expression turned mutinous, and soon everyone was glaring at him save Rin, who merely frowned in disappointment.

"I suggest you think about who you're calling an outcast, Takahashi." Her tone was hard, as if she was used to dealing with an attitude like his on a daily basis. He recognised the light of fire in her eyes; she was ready to do verbal battle with him, something which he was not very proficient at, and, he sensed, she was.

"We were nice enough to take you in. Don't make us cast you out, too. None of us deserve to be treated like they all think we do. It's bad enough coming from them, but coming from our own kind? Tread carefully, Takahashi. Don't throw away friends when you've got something to lose if you do."

He let her words wash over him and he calmed down, albeit reluctantly. "Fine. I'm sorry."

The whole atmosphere changed then, and he was welcomed among them like he used to be welcomed among his friends at his old school. Shippo came over and sat next to him, smiling yet still silent.

"Okay, so if I'm going to get her away from that Hobo guy, what do I have to do?"

Kagura grinned and pulled them all close. "Just you sit tight, Takahashi," she assured him. "When we're through with you, Higurashi won't know what hit her!"

**_Inu G'd_**

After lunch, Rin went to her most hated class: Calculus. She couldn't remember why she had signed up for it; math was so difficult for her. Although she knew she was bad at it, she still suffered through the teasing remarks that she should have been born a blond, she was so stupid. She was trying very hard to dispel that image.

She sighed and straightened her skirt. She knew she was long and lean and pretty, but she felt uncomfortable in her body. Only two years ago she'd been short and childish-looking, only to seemingly blossom into a woman overnight. She was still getting used the attention she attracted from guys, both demon and human.

Sitting down right up front, so she wouldn't have to wear her glasses, and so that she didn't have to look at anyone but the teacher, she idly watched people filter in the room that was almost stifling in its heat. Summer weather was beautiful, but was wasted when you had to stay cooped up in school.

The new guy everyone had been talking about walked in, and Rin looked at him objectively; or, at least she tried to.

Sesshoumaru carried naught but a pencil in his pocket by way of supplies. Everyone else had a pack full of things they thought they might need, but not him. Rin's bag was mostly full of clothes because she had Gym after Math, but she had a whole pencil case full of stuff, and a geometry set. Her calculator was brand new.

Sesshoumaru sat at the back of the room with the rest of the demon guys, but didn't speak a word, and no one seemed to want to speak to him. As soon as he was out of sight, Rin forgot all about him, clutching her eyeglasses box in case she needed them.

Their teacher, Mr. Myouga, a short, fat man with a jolly personality and the buoyancy of a teenage girl, walked into the room and shut the door. Rin's seat was closest, and he recognised her instantly from her Latin class, which he also taught.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rin," he greeted, just when a hush had fallen over the class. Rin smiled, hearing the snickers and whispers behind. _Let them play their silly games_, she thought. "Good afternoon, Mr. Myouga."

"And how are you on this fine summer's day?" They carried on the conversation as if no one else were in the room.

"Oh, can't complain."

"Good!" One of the demon guys shouted, and Rin looked over her shoulder, spotting the guilty party. It was Hakudoushi. No one knew his first name because they'd called him by his surname for so long that no one bothered to remember his first name.

She kept her face a blank as she turned herself toward the front of the room, commenting loud enough for him to hear (which wasn't very loud at all), "Take it up the ass, dick-face."

All the demons in the room heard her and began to giggle but Hakudoushi stood up, knocking his desk over and yelling, "Say that to my face, bitch!"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and bodily sat him back down in his chair, and although Hakudoushi did not know Sesshoumaru, he knew a more powerful rival when he saw one, and allowed the other boy to reseat him without uttering a word.

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi," Mr. Myouga said, flipping open his lesson plan. "Rin, dear, would you like to work up the first problem on the board?"

Rin looked at the equation he'd scribbled on the slate during all the fracas and gulped. "Umm, I'll try," she said, getting out of her chair.

Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to control his eyes, for they kept wandering surreptitiously up and down her long, tan legs, the knee-high socks stopping at mid-calf and the short skirt riding high, threatening to expose her talent at the slightest movement.

Rin picked up the chalk and Mr. Myouga hovered nearby, helping her along whenever she hesitated, until finally she'd worked out the equation correctly, and was allowed to return to her seat. She wiped the perspiration from her brow. She silently thanked Mr. Myouga for choosing her to work the first problem; for the rest of the class he worked his way around the room, getting to know people as they came forward to solve the new problems on the board.

When Sesshoumaru's turn came, he walked to the board, stared at the equation, then, picking up the chalk, simply wrote the answer and then sat down again, without showing his work.

Rin raised her brows at that. _A genius, huh?_

Mr. Myouga stared at the board, and then, putting his hand to his chin in thought, concluded the answer was correct. "Very good, Mr. Takahashi. I'm afraid, though, that your mathematical talent will be wasted if you don't show your work. Most of the marks are in the process, not the answers."

Sesshoumaru simply stared back at the teacher and said nothing, then propped his foot up on the chair in front of him. Suddenly the bell rang, and Rin, relieved, tucked her things into her shoulder bag and stood up to leave. Mr. Myouga pulled her aside.

"Rin, dear, if you ever need help, you just let me know, and I'll work something out." He respected her for at least trying to better her math skills.

Rin smiled at the elderly man. He was so kind to her; he knew she hated math because she was no good at it. "Thank you. Sir. I'll let you know when something doesn't make sense."

Smiling, she left the room, Sesshoumaru watching and eavesdropping on their whole conversation as he awaited his turn to leave. He found himself strangely attracted to the girl with the sweet disposition and the mile-long legs. He was willing to bet that she was almost as tall as he was, in her bare feet.

She tied her hair up in a top-knot and left the room. He decided to follow her. He had no idea what possessed him to follow her to her next class, but his last period was a spare and he didn't feel like going home and dealing with his father, so, for lack of anything better to do, he decided to see where she would go.

Rin met up with Kagome on her way downstairs, and Kagome asked her, "Are you going to the gym, Rin?"

Rin nodded and gave her a smile.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all." Rin had known Kagome for a long time; occasionally they hung out together or talked on the phone. Rin was who Kagome called for advice when she really had a huge problem.

Sesshoumaru spotted Inuyasha exiting the room behind Kagome, a strange, love-sick look in his eyes. Sesshoumaru raised a brow in his direction, but all he got in return was flipped off, and, hunching his shoulders, Inuyasha stomped off to his last class of the day.

Sesshoumaru followed Rin and Kagome covertly to the gym, where they disappeared into the girl's change-room and all he could hear was laughing and about ten different conversations all happening at once. Shaking his head, he allowed a small smile to creep up his face as he left the school and walked leisurely home. He was driving his car to school tomorrow, he didn't give a damn what the old man said.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome smacked the volleyball as hard as she could over the net, scoring the final point for her team. The teacher, Miss Yura, blew her whistle and screeched, "Hit the showers, ladies!"

Untying her shoes, Kagome slipped them off and followed the other girls to the showers, where she opted to shower at home and just changed into her pink work skirt, but left her gym t-shirt on. Rin sat next to her on the bench, pulling her socks up and muttering, "Damn things, don't fit like they used to…"

Kagome giggled. Rin was such a crack-up.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just enjoy listening to you talk to your socks."

Rin grinned and smacked her arm, replying, "At least they listen, unlike that boyfriend of yours."

Kagome sighed. Rin was right. Houjo had planned their whole life together, but never once did he ask her what _she_ wanted. He was a nice guy, and sweet, not to mention cute, but she couldn't help dreaming of someone new to sweep her off her feet.

"I know. I just wish…"

Rin looked up at her from under her bangs. "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

Rin laughed and, tying her sneakers, stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder, slipping her shades on. "You never know, maybe Mr. Right is just under your nose. You just gotta know where to look." Turning, she left, to walk home to her mother and three older brothers, who were waiting to go to the downtown district of Tokyo to go shopping.

Kagome found Rin's words rather ominous. Right under her nose? _Did Rin know something she didn't?_ She could only guess. Sighing, she slipped her loafers on and left the school, heading to her family's burger joint, where she waited customers on her pink roller skates.

_**Inu G'd**_

Well, dust off those pesky cobwebs!!! I hope it was worth the wait! Once again, I apologise for the delay. I solemnly swear to never do that again, on pain of death, or may I be turned into soup. I hate to be presumptuous, but feed me reviews...Please??


	3. Chapter 3

Hey dudettes (I dunno if any of you are dudes, so, oops!), I got a bunch of reviews right away, so I couldn't resist posting another chapter. I usually wait a week, but what the hell?? I've been working diligently on this story, so hopefully I can finish it soon and then post chapters at my leisure...ahh, now that's living...

Deds:

**INU - sarah** - Thank god yer not cobwebby, thats just terrible! Nobody likes cobwebs, they're so messy! I hope you don't find it necessary to make soup out of me, I can't work if I'm a soupdish!! By the way, I hate spiders, too. Is there a name for bee phobia?? They really freak me out!!

**MyInuYashaObsession** - I hope this keeps you reading, cuz now I'm wondering if my story's boring. I hope it's not! I'm trying to follow the Grease movies here, but without copying everything that happens in them (different events, and whatnot), so I hope you don't lose interest, cuz I can't wait to write a lemon for this story, which I've yet to get to, but maybe it won't happen, I dunno. My next story should be lemony... yes, sounds good...

**DarkPrincess - Adidas** - You know what, I forgot all about that! I think he just wants to be accepted, not become a demon. Did I write that in my summary?? I should check, I may have to change that. Sessy's mean, but don't worry, he'll get better! Rin may just be changing his cold heart, lol!

**mousymousyboing **- I hope I can meet your expectations! But Grease is so fun to work with, and I just finished writing an intense scene last night (complications ahead, Captain!!) so hopefully it turns out alright!

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

Inuyasha hung his head as he walked home, instead of taking the bus. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk to anyone.

After lunch he'd had Latin, and Kagome had walked in, beautiful and care-free, and had actually taken the seat right next to him. He couldn't believe his luck! His dream girl was right next to him and-

Suddenly the bubble burst as Kagome's boyfriend, Houjo, sat in front of her and started to suck her face off again. Disgruntled and extremely jealous, he'd buried his face in his textbook, Latin being one of his easier subjects.

Kagome spent the majority of her time doodling in her binder while their teacher droned on and on about Rome and the ancients and how they would be taking a trip to Italy this year. Inuyasha thought that sounded like a lot of fun, and peeked at Kagome for her reaction, but she just looked bored, her hand propping up her chin as she pretended to listen to Houjo try to help her with her Latin crossword.

Inuyasha was beginning to think he'd shoot himself before the school-year was over. These two were so wrong for each other even _he_ noticed. Houjo just spoke as if she were listening and she just nodded to make it appear that she was. He'd never seen two people as bored with each other as they were, though occasionally Kagome's eyes would light up when he suggested going out with friends or partying.

By the time class was over he was suppressing a major urge to rescue her from her predicament, and make her his girlfriend, but she hadn't paid any attention to him whatsoever besides giving him a friendly smile and asking him if the seat next to him was taken.

He opened the front door to his house, a large white colonial in the rich section of town. Their Father had owned this house for as long as he could remember, but they'd only just moved here permanently; their old house had accidentally burned down because Inuyasha was trying to make brownies.

He slammed the door behind him and the family butler, Jaken, materialised out of nowhere, his hands folded behind his back as he waited patiently for Inuyasha to kick off his sneakers. When he was rid of his offensive-smelling shoes Jaken said, "Master, The Lord wishes to see you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Great. His Lord wanted to speak to him. As if this day didn't suck enough already_.

Inuyasha trudged up the grand staircase, flinging his bag into his room as he passed it on the way to his Father's study, Jaken leading the way.

When he arrived, Sesshoumaru sat in one of the plush leather chairs, in front of the big mahogany desk. His father's own chair was facing the window, his back to them both. Jaken closed the doors and stood silently to the side, awaiting his next orders.

"So, boys, how was school?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed to slits. Inuyasha smiled evilly.

"Well?" Their father spun the chair around, his crisp black suit and white tie spotlessly clean despite the heat of the day. Inuyasha spoke up. "Sessh-"

He halted mid-sentence as Sesshoumaru kicked him viciously. He glared and rubbed his shin, tears pricking his eyes.

"It was just fine, Father. Will that be all?" Sesshoumaru drummed his claws on the arm of the chair, clearly impatient.

"For now." He sighed. _Why were these two so antagonistic toward each other?_ Even as children they'd mercilessly chewed at each other, feeding off the other's embarrassment and misery. He almost couldn't believe they were his sons.

Taisho Takahashi was an old man compared to his sons; at the age of three millennia, he looked no older than forty. He was a strapping man, almost too big for his own clothes. He had a purple stripe on each cheek, and had Sesshoumaru ever put his hair into a top-knot the two could be mistaken for twins. Inuyasha looked more like his mother, having inherited only his white hair and golden eyes from his father, and his temperament. Sesshoumaru was much like his own mother; very reserved, very distant, and so cold he made ice look hot.

He watched them both leave the room, Jaken opening the door for them and then closing it after they'd gone. Taisho shook his head in frustration.

"Give them time sir," Jaken advised, his hands clasped behind his back as usual. "The teen years are awkward, as I recall."

Taisho snorted mirthfully and smiled in spite of himself. "Yes, they are."

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha sat in the bay window in his room, the glass panes thrown open and a hot breeze shifting his hair as he filled out the info sheet for the school records. It was pointless but he did it anyway.

Sesshoumaru backed out the drive below and squealed away in his yellow Mustang, a brand new '73. He sighed. His corvette was still impounded from when he'd gotten caught speeding last. His father was making him earn the money to get it out himself. _What a drag_. At this rate it would take ten years to get his beloved red 'Ray back.

He yanked up his jeans and put on a red t-shirt; it was time to explore the town. With any luck he'd run into Kagome - without Houjo.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome had skipped out on meeting Kikyou's new boyfriend, Naraku Onigumo, for a reason, and she suddenly remembered why as the two pulled into the drive-in and waved her over to take their order.

Naraku's black GTO roared as he revved the engine when she was close enough to hear them. Skating to Kikyou's window, a draft flying up her short pink work skirt, she smiled and asked, "What'll you have?"

"A side of you," Naraku remarked in a deep, velvet voice. Kagome felt the reflex to gag almost overwhelm her. Kikyou glared moodily at him and asked, totally ignoring Kagome's question, "Where did you go? You were supposed to come meet him after school."

"Sorry. I forgot I had to work." She ignored her mother momentarily as she waved at her; another order was ready. "I gotta run, we're short on waitresses tonight, but I'll be back."

She skated away, and Naraku took the time to appreciate her…finer qualities. That skirt was short enough to cover almost nothing. Kikyou stared at him, then cleared her throat. "What are you staring at?"

"That chick's ass, you got a problem with that?"

Kikyou smiled her sexy grin and leaned toward him, shifting the GTO into park and murmuring, "Yeah, I do. Believe me, I'm much better than her. She's still a virgin, you know. Not at all what _you're_ looking for."

Naraku sat back and let Kikyou do what she pleased, but he continued to undress that Kagome girl in his mind.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha strolled up the street, and spotted a burger joint on the corner, near where the residential middle-class citizens of Tokyo lived; there were apartments next to semi's next to small houses, all lumped together.

The strains of Mungo Jerry's song _In The Summertime_ could be heard above the din of the traffic, and as the drive-in came into view he smiled.

There she was.

Kagome leaned on the stainless steel counter that ringed the building, reading her order to her mother, who nodded and closed the screen to keep the flies out. He watched her skate away, her short skirt swaying with each graceful movement of her legs, her tray and notepad tucked under her arm, her pen behind her ear.

He sat down at one of the empty picnic tables and just watched her work, moving from one car to another, taking orders back and forth and laughing and smiling as she did. Pulling out a cigarette from his shirt pocket, he dug around for his silver lighter and lit the white end, drawing a long drag and blowing it out through his nose. Now the moment was perfect. All it needed was… _her_.

Kagome had seen him there only a few minutes earlier, and, asking the one other girl waitressing, Koharu, if she'd served him, Koharu shaking her head in the negative, her arms full of food, Kagome had skated over and, rolling to a stop, propped her foot up on the seat next to the one he was sitting in and grinned. "You want anything to eat, honey?"

His heart skipped a beat at the endearment, but he looked up at her from under his bangs and to his delight saw recognition dawn in her eyes. "I know you! You sit next to me in… in…" she furrowed her brow, trying to remember.

He raised a brow. "Latin?"

"That's it!" she snapped her fingers. Flipping her long hair over her shoulder, she asked, "Are you that new guy? I've never seen you around town before."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm-"

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi?" she interrupted, trying to guess his name before he could tell her. Her friends had been drooling over him so much during their conversation at lunch she almost felt cheated, for she still hadn't seen him, and now, here he was, sitting at her mother's drive-in!

_They were right_, she thought speculatively, _he's pretty cute!_

He looked away in disappointment. Sesshoumaru didn't even have to be present to show him up anymore. _That asshole_.

She saw this and hesitated. "You're not him, are you?"

He sighed slightly and suddenly she felt bad. People often mistook her for Kikyou, and she hated it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you. What were you going to say?"

He debated whether or not he should take her proffered olive branch after that blunder but, staring into her kind eyes, he once again felt his heart contract and knew he couldn't possibly stay mad at her, especially for something so minor. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

He stuck out his hand, and she slipped hers into it, but a strange look had come over her face. He soon found out why.

"Are you two brothers? I never even heard a word about _you_ today. Why is that?"

Now he really felt like running. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just suck it up and tell her. But, before he could open his mouth, a feminine voice shouted, "Inuyasha! Over here!!"

He looked toward the sound, and, sitting three tables away, he spied Kagura and her motley crew of misfits all smiling at him.

"Ah, that's why." She said gently, understanding dawning on her as she too took in the sight three tables away. "If you want to join your friends, I'll take your orders." And then she skated away, leaving him standing there slack-jawed with an awful urge to cry.

_She knows now_, he thought, walking dejectedly to the table and plopping himself down next to Shiori, who smiled at him sympathetically. _She probably doesn't want to associate herself with half-breeds, either_.

Kagura finished painting her fingernails and asked, "So? How'd it go?"

He snorted, angrily flicking his half-finished cigarette away. "How'd _what _go? She hates me."

Kagura smiled. "No, she doesn't. She just hasn't gotten to know you yet."

He jammed his hands in his pockets and pressed his chin to his chest. "She just met me, and I can tell already that she doesn't _want_ to know me. Are you guys sure you know what you're doing?"

Kagura smiled confidently, twisting the lid to her polish bottle shut tightly. "She will, Inuyasha. Just you wait and see. Now, she thinks you're an outcast, half-breed freak of nature-"

"Which I am."

"-but that's not what she'll think when she meets the _other_ you."

Inuyasha looked at her askance, wondering if she were crazy. "The _other_ me? What are you talking about?"

Kagura giggled, and suddenly he felt like he was about to become an experiment. "Oh, don't look so scared. We're not going to kill you!"

He propped his foot up on the table, but right then Kagome came back to take their orders, giving him her usual friendly smile but nothing more.

When she was gone he said, "See? She hates me." Kagura shook her head.

Kanna spoke up, "No, Inuyasha, she really doesn't. She doesn't know the meaning of the word hate. She may distance herself, but you'll find that she just can't be mean to people. It's just not in her nature."

Shiori spoke up, "It's true. Last year, Kikyou tried to beat me up for accidentally taking her spot in class, and Kagome wouldn't let her touch me."

Inuyasha frowned. _Was this true? Did it mean that he at least had a chance?_ "So, tell me. What do you mean when you say, _other_ me?"

Kagura leaned forward, and smiled at him in such a confident manner that he felt his own fears dissipate, and an urge to let her handle everything.

"We are going to transform you," she began, falling silent when Kagome came back with their food, thanking her and waving goodbye as she left. "By day, at school, she'll know you as plain old Takahashi, but by night, when she's working, or hanging out… she's going to know a totally hot and completely different you."

He felt his doubts resurface. "How does that help me? I want her to want me for me, not for some guy I'm not."

"That's just the thing. When she sees the other you for the first time, she's going to knocked right out of those pink skates of hers. You've seen how bored she is with Houjo; she needs someone new, and you're the perfect man for the job."

He shook his head, thinking this scheme to be ludicrous. "That doesn't answer my question, Kagura."

"Look, Inuyasha. How bad do you want her to notice you?"

Before he could even think about it he replied, "More than anything."

She nodded. "Then, if you do this, and she becomes smitten, you'll get the girl, and have a whole new image. Does that sound like a bad plan to you?"

He thought about it. He supposed he was a bit loser-ish, all things considered. And the half-breed blood didn't help, either. Suddenly Kagura asked, "Your family's loaded, right?"

He raised a brow, not seeing the relevance to her question, but answering slowly, "Yeah…"

"Perfect. You got a nice car?"

His shoulders slumped. He _knew_ that speeding ticket would cost him! "Yeah, but it's impounded at the moment, and the old man won't let me drive the others, not until I earn the money to pay my ticket and the impound fee, which he won't loan me any money for. It's going to take me a while to pay it off."

Kagura picked up her purse and opened it, pulling out a wad of cheques and a pen. "No problem. How much?"

Everyone's eyes flew open in surprise. Kagura _never_ loaned anyone money. She would loan just about anything of hers save her money, of which she had plenty, since her family was also rich. No one knew though, because her brother, Naraku, had been out of high school even before she'd entered it, and she had kept her personal info obscure; no one knew much about her, and she didn't tell them, either.

Inuyasha sat forward in surprise. "What?"

Kagura tapped the pen impatiently. "How much?"

He stood up then, and said, "No way, you're not paying that for me. No."

She stared him down, and finally hissed, "You want her like nothing else right?"

Reluctantly he nodded.

"Then consider it a favour. How much? I won't ask you again."

He swallowed. "Five thousand."

Shippo fell off his chair and Shiori reached out to steady him, her hand over her heart. Kanna looked like someone had smacked her very hard on the back of the head, but Kagura filled in the amount and wrote his name without batting an eye. Honestly, she'd expected it to be more.

Ripping off the cheque from the rest she stood, dropping two hundred yen on their table, covering everyone's food and leaving a more than generous tip. "Let's go cash this. I'm feeling charitable today." Taking Inuyasha's hand, she beckoned for the others to follow her.

Leading them to a parking spot as far away from the burger joint as possible, she unlocked the doors of a white Lamborghini, the door almost cracking Inuyasha off the face when he stood too close. Shiori sighed, and Kanna blinked.

Shippo, speaking for the first time since Inuyasha's arrival in their group, remarked, "Kagura, why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged, flopping into the driver's seat. "I didn't want to be conspicuous. A half-breed that draws attention to herself is just asking to have her baby vandalised." She lovingly ran her hand over the smooth dashboard, then barked, "What're you guys waiting for? Get in!"

Inuyasha pulled the seat forward to let Shippo, Shiori, and Kanna climb into the back seat, then he sat in the passenger seat, taking in the large box of eight-tracks on the floor and the shiny chrome finish of the dash and gauges.

"This is a beautiful car," he complimented her, twisting the air freshener that hung from the rear-view mirror so he could see it, a cut-out of Eric Estrada from _cHIPS_.

"I take good care of her," she smiled, and shifted into drive, while Inuyasha rolled down his window to let the breeze blow through his long white hair.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Kagura drove downtown, to the First Bank of Tokyo, to cash her five-thousand yen cheque. Handing him the money when she came back from the bank, she asked, "You're old man will restore your funds when you pay off this fee, right?"

He nodded.

"Then you can pay me back anytime you get the money. Now where is your car, Takahashi?"

Smiling, he pointed the way, and Kagura slipped an eight-track into the player, _Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes_ blaring from the speakers and all the girls singing along as they drove to the outskirts of town to get Inuyasha's car.

_**Inu G'd**_

Okay, not much happening, but I promise, it gets better! Bear with me! I'm about to write the first scene in which Inu makes his appearance as his alter ego, so, yeah! Wish me luck, and don't forget to review!!


	4. Author's Note

Okay, people, I hate to say this, but as of now, I may have to put this story on hold, because the computer I was writing it on has suffered some damage (from what, I have no idea, that big storm on Tuesday might have something to do with it tho) and I may not be able to update for a while, since I had written that whole story on that computer, and could possibly have lost it all. Hopefully I can get this fixed, and still have something to put up for you guys to read. I will totally cry if it turns out to be unsalvagable!! So, hopefully you get some updates soon, but I can't make any promises. Wish me luck! I need it!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm finally back! This dead computer thing was really pissing me off, so I figure maybe it was fate that I was meant to start over where this story left off, so here I am, doing just that, starting over. I have to thank you guys for having faith in me, and wishing me luck in recovering my files, but since that could take forever, and I now have a new tower, I like to think I can start fresh. It won't be exactly what I had before, but I'm recalling as much as possible, and maybe this version will turn out better than the first (though I really liked that one, but, oh well. I had everything figured out just the way I wanted it, too! Inuyasha was about to make his debut!! Sniffle!!)

Deds:

**INU- sarah** - Well, yer gonna be cobwebby now, lol. Didn't I promise not to do this anymore, making you guys wait?? Blame in on the thunderstorm at the beginning of this month, it fried all my hard work! Piece of shit!! Still afraid of bees, lol.

**mousymousyboing** - Go to bed, you poor thing! You get less sleep than me, and I've been getting up at six to work out! I get lazy tho, so I completely understand. I didn't get much out of yer review, but u were crashing, so thats okay, as long as you like it, thats all that matters to me!

**icemamodo** **- Aisu - Linell** - Thanks! I hope you still like it, though I'm iffy, but the longer I write the easier it is to slip back into the mindset. If its awkward at first, thats why, lol.

**MyInuYashaObsession** - Well, I hope I still have your interest, since this is all new stuff. I've only written about seven pages more, so I promise the action will get better. _I _thought this chapter ended on a high note, anyway! Hope you like it!

**Jennie **- I think yer review got cut off, hun! It ends with I... but don't worry, I get the gist (wink!) My comp's retarded too, or it used to be. I had to return my broken laptop to pay for the new tower for this comp, so... yeah, no laptop... sigh. I'm trying to make Rach promise to give me hers when she gets her mom's lol!

**Mystical Hanyou** - Boy if you wanted some Sess/Rin action, you're going to get it, my friend! Originally, I was gonna wait a while to focus on them, and you may feel they are moving too fast but... what the hell! It's my story dammit, and I think we've all waited too long for love to bloom, so mock me if you must, but I hope you'll like what I have to give!! Opposites attract, thats fer damn sure!!

**Aldreahart **- Surge and fried comp or not, I am ploughing on! Sorry for the wait, but I figure, hey, if I don't write it, who will? This version is going to make the first obsolete, or my name isn't Shannon!!

**sakura blossoms4** - Good. I'm happy!! And I have!

**Animefancritic** - Screw the comp! I am back in business! MUAHAHAHA!!!

**X( )** - Thanks!!

I would also like to thank everyone who wished me luck in my endeavour to recover this story, but, since that operation is slow-going, I have resolved to make a new and better version! You guys inspired me, so thanks again! It's all you, dudes!! Without further ado, I give you...

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Four_

When Inuyasha had cashed Kagura's check and handed over the money to the impound officer, he felt his heart grow lighter. They brought his Stingray around, and the first thing he did when he got in was check to make sure nothing had been stolen: his eight-track collection, his spare change, his spare tire...

Kagura crossed her arms and shook her head, totally understanding his motives yet enjoying the paranoia he was exhibiting.

Kanna asked, "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Kagura leaned over, but before she could say anything Inuyasha shouted from inside the trunk, "Checking to make sure nobody took anything!"

Kanna made an _I don't get it_ face but Kagura whispered, "It's a car thing, you'll know when you get one."

"Ah."

When Inuyasha was satisfied that everything was where it had been when he had left it, he got in and followed Kagura"s car back to her place, a large, modern-style house with beautiful landscaping and several large trees lining the driveway, which was a good quarter-mile long.

Shiori muttered from the passenger seat of the Lamborghini, "There _will _be a barbeque at Twelve Oaks tonight!" but Kagura just raised her brow.

Inuyasha parked next Kagura and got out. "Nice house."

Kagura turned slightly red as the others stood gaping at her house, their mouths open to various degrees. She shook off her embarrassment. "Thanks. Shall we go in?"

Without waiting for them to reply, she led the way inside, through a bright, white marble-tiled foyer, up a flight of cedar stairs, and down a lusciously carpeted hall to her room. Opening the double oak doors, Kagura revealed a bedroom with a vaulted ceiling, red walls dotted with elegant dangling sconces, and a loft where her queen-size bed sat on a raised dais.

Both Shiori and Kanna stared, as if they had never seen a room so elegant as Kagura"s. Inuyasha was moderately impressed; his Father's bedroom was twice the size of this one, for one wall was covered in books, his own personal library.

Shippo said nothing, but his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Trying to ignore their reactions, Kagura led them up to her bed, which had a pull-out canopy to shade the bed from the sun that came in through the enormous skylight.

"Make yourselves comfortable," she offered, dropping her bag on the floor and leaving her keys and purse on the nightstand. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha watched her go, then suddenly called, "Kagura, where's the bathroom?" She pointed to a door as she left the room, without turning back to look at him.

He could hear the others whispering about the beauty of Kagura"s room as he opened and closed the bathroom door. _Wow_, he thought, _if they think her room is huge, they should go pee_.

Kagura came back five minutes later, a tray in her hand which she handed around to everyone. Inuyasha came back up, and Kanna said, "Kagura, I had no idea your family was rich."

"Yeah, well, I don't like to tell people. It just draws attention. Brownie, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the sweet confection piled atop the tray on Kagura's side table. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, and cleared it. "Umm, no thanks."

Kagura shrugged. "Well, let's get down to business. I assume you're allowance is somewhere in the range of mine?" She was referring to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Kanna asked, "Do you have any fashion magazines?" Kagura handed her a huge wad from her dresser drawer, then re-seated herself on her bed. Shippo was still taking it all in from his seat in a plush chair, and Shiori sat in the bay window, taking in the view of the lake behind the Onigumo estate.

Inuyasha sat on the other side of the enormous bed, his foot dangling off the side. He watched Kanna pull a large book from her bag and open it, pulling out a pencil he hadn't noticed was behind her ear, and begin to draw furiously.

"So what's the plan? You guys sounded so sure of yourselves. Mind telling me what you're going to do?"

Kagura replied, "Kanna is going to design you an outfit to wear when you are posing as your alter ego. Shiori?" Shiori turned her head at her name. "My foster family runs a scrap yard. You can get your bike parts there." Inuyasha was impressed. Apparently they"d thought about this more than even he had.

"Shippo's dad runs Chang's Gas Bar, across town. He is a mechanical genius, so he's going to help you build your dream bike."

"Why don't I just buy a bike? Or borrow my old man's?"

Kagura thought about it. "Alright, that works too. Then Shippo can teach you to ride it, unless you already know how?"

Inuyasha looked down at the design in the comforter and traced it with his clawed finger. "Not exactly." He'd never even touched the bikes, his Father was so strict about them. They were rare collector's items, and now that he thought about it, was certain his old man would flat-out refuse to let him even touch them, much less ride them.

"On second thought, maybe I will build a bike."

Kagura smiled. "It will mean more to you if you do. I know; I love my job, even though I don't need it."

Shiori said, "You have a job? Where?"

Kagura leaned back on her pillows, her head braced by her arms. "I work at an animal shelter on the weekends. It stinks, and the animals never shut up, but it's worth it in the end to know that I'm helping an abused or abandoned animal find a good home."

Inuyasha thought about what she'd said. She worked, even though it was unnecessary. He'd never worked a day in his life, and, he reflected, it showed. He was used to service twenty-four-seven, Jaken always ready at his every beck and call to serve his slightest needs. He looked around at Kanna, who was from a middle-income family, but as an only child had been working a part-time job since she was fourteen. Shiori, from a very poor foster family which fostered not only her, but eleven other children as well, had been doing the accounting for the family since she was old enough to use a calculator. As a result, she was very good at Math. Shippo had been working in his father's gas station since he could walk, having taken up an early interest in mechanics. He was working on a vintage Bel-Air in his spare time, and when he was finished, he planned to auction it off and give the money to his mother for when his younger brother was born.

Kagura's voice derailed his train of thought about looking for a job. "I think everybody should have a job. I put the money I earn into a Savings account for when I go to University, so I'll have spending money to buy food when I'm on my own."

Inuyasha nodded. He could use the money he earned to pay Shippo and the others for helping him. He thought of Kagome, and thought, _She's definately worth working for_.

He looked up at them all. "Thanks for all you guys are doing for me. I promise to make it worth your while." Smiling, he asked, "Anybody know where I can get a part-time job?"

Shippo spoke up, "My dad's always looking for new guys to run the pumps. I can put in a good word for you, if you want."

"That's great. Thanks, Shippo."

Shippo nodded. "Kagura, this room is a trip."

Kagura smiled sardonically.

**_Inu G'ed_**

Kagome poured over her homework. It was twelve-thirty, and she had made hardly any headway in translating the Latin passage. Her math and history work was finished, but this Latin assignment would be the death of her.

_I really need help_, she thought, closing her eyes momentarily. They felt gritty, and itched something terrible.

Closing her book, she vowed to work on it tomorrow at lunch, then fell into bed, still dressed in her work skirt, her high-tops dangling off the edge of her single bed.

She rolled over, and opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ was her first thought. She couldn't see anything through the mist. Getting up, she called, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Her voice reverberated back to her ears, repeating over and over in an eerily distant pattern. _What the hell?  
_

Behind her, she heard a grunt, and then a low chuckle. Turning quickly, her hands up in an unconscious gesture of defence, she yelled with more courage than she felt, "Who's there? Come out!" She was answered by a laugh that continued until it finally faded away, and she felt herself being drawn away from the blinding mist.

She opened her eyes. Her alarm clock read six-fifteen. Getting up to shower, she recalled the laughter from her dream, but try as she might, she could not rid the sound of it from her mind. It sent cold shivers down her back, even as the steam of hot water reached her outside the curtain in the family bathroom. She hoped never to hear that laughter outside of her head; it reminded her of Kikyou's new guy, and she began to feel dirty just thinking of him.

_**Inu G'ed**_

The following week, Sesshoumaru sat in his seat in Calculus, watching the back of Rin's head. He had been staring at her so long he hadn't even realised he was doing it. Mr. Myouga called his name, but Sesshoumaru didn't hear it. He was hearing her sweet voice calling his name, but when Hakudoushi punched him in the arm he was abruptly brought back to reality.

"Sesshoumaru, day-dreaming are we? Solve the problem on the board please, and do show your work. The rest of your classmates would like to see how you get your answer."

Getting up, Sesshoumaru did as he was asked, though Myouga's tone irritated him. He could feel her eyes on his back as he worked out the question with ease. Putting the chalk down, he glanced her way as he passed, but her face was shielded by her hair, brown and shiny in the sunlight reflected off the windows, which stood open to all the noise and traffic going by outside. His disappointment was a surprise to him.

Rin waited till he'd passed to tuck her hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath, the scent of his cologne filling her nose. _He smelled so good. _

She looked down at her paper. The question he'd just worked out, she had copied down, but how he'd gotten his answer baffled her. She sighed. Math was a completely different language to her, and if she didn't start understanding it soon, it would drown her desire to succeed despite her efforts, and she didn't think she could handle the look of disappointment on her mother's face when she told her that she'd failed.

Just then the bell rang, and Rin gathered her things, irrational tears of fear and embarrassment gathering in her cinnamon eyes. She knew any of the others with even a drop of demon blood in them would know she was crying, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there.

Hakudoushi, smelling the saltiness that surrounded her, grinned maliciously and headed in her direction. Mr. Myouga turned to see what he would do, having also smelled Rin's distress, and he saw that Sesshoumaru was also watching Hakudoushi with a wary eye.

_Are you falling for her, Mr. Takahashi?_ He wondered as he began to move forward.

Sesshoumaru came up behind Hakudoushi as he reached out to touch Rin, the other students glancing her way as they left the room, various looks on their faces. Some showed pity, others contempt, while the remainder showed sympathy. Sesshoumaru felt... what? He cared naught for this girl, or so he thought; stopping, he tried to go around Hakudoushi and leave the room. She wasn't his problem, and Mr. Myouga was coming, anyway.

Myouga saw the hesitation in his eyes, and then in his actions as he made up his mind to ignore Rin's situation, and felt himself begin to feel deeply disappointed in the boy for forsaking her.

Hakudoushi grabbed Rin's shoulder and whispered, "Whatcha crying for, bitch? Too dumb to-" Myouga smiled inwardly. He _knew _something was growing between Sesshoumaru and Rin!

Sesshoumaru's body had acted of its own volition, it seemed. His hand had lashed out and gripped Hakudoushi so hard around his throat that his words were abruptly cut off. He gagged and gurgled as Sesshoumaru lifted him clear of the floor, kicking and clawing at his wrist, tearing up the sleeve of his sleek black uniform.

"You need to learn some manners, asshole," he snarled, narrowing his eyes. Rin's eyes were wide, the tears she had already lost leaving drying trails of moisture down her cheeks. She watched, entranced, then confused, then flattered, that Sesshoumaru would come to her rescue, for she was helpless with fear in the face of any demon.

Myouga approached, and said, "That's enough, Sesshoumaru. I think you've sufficiently taught this rabble-rouser a lesson."

Sesshoumaru opened his claws suddenly and _hmphed_ as Hakudoushi just barely managed to land on his feet. Rubbing his throat, he made a hasty exit, his eyes promising revenge. Sesshoumaru was unmoved. Rin, though, felt a malevolence from him that worried her for Sesshoumaru's safety.

Myouga couldn't help smiling at the two. _Ahh, to be young and in love again_, he thought, fond memories of his wife Shoga returning to him. He decided to help them along a bit.

"Mr. Takahashi, you have a spare now, no? Would you walk Rin to her next class? She still appears a bit shaken."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, then took Rin's hand and pulled her out of the room before either she or Myouga could see the red stain on his cheeks.

Rin followed like a lamb to the slaughter, but her red face was no surprise to Myouga. He had seen the attraction between them from day one, and had decided to do all in his power to foster their interest in each other.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin gently down the hall till they reached the stairs, where he released her, but kept leading the way. Rin, intimidated by his silence, was quiet.

Finally they reached the girl's change room, and he said, "Here you are," then turned to leave. She knew she was going to be late, but her heart screamed for her to do something to keep him there a moment longer.

"Wait!"

He stopped. Then, hands in his pockets, he turned slowly toward her.

"I..."

Now that she had his undivided attention, she was at a loss for words. _Damn it!_

She looked up, and he was suddenly right before her, his amber eyes soft and intensely sexual in the fluorescent light. "You what?"

She felt a lump in her throat she couldn't possibly swallow. "I... Thank you."

His mouth flattened and pulled into a smile, something she'd never seen. He was handsome when he was being his normal self, but his smile was breathtaking. She sighed as his eyes bored into hers.

Sesshoumaru could smell her nervousness, and thanked God she didn't have his faculties, for he was burning. He never thought he could feel this way about a girl, let alone a human girl, but his demon was raging. Slowly, he leaned into her, whispering, "You're welcome," as she responded in kind, slowly closing her eyes as his lips neared hers.

Hearing someone coming behind them, he took her in his arms and pulled her around the nearest corner, out of sight, and planted a deep, sensuous kiss on her full lips, his temperature rising as she wrapped a leg around one of his, in an effort to have him as close to her as possible.

Rin, in all of her eighteen years, had never been kissed like this. There had been the timid kisses of curiosity in middle school, and there had been greedy, rough kisses from boys who just wanted a taste of her after she came into her looks. But this... this was what her dreams were made of. He kissed like he'd been born to do nothing else, and she revelled in the tenderness he showed her one minute, juxtaposed to the possessiveness of the next.

He felt like he was consuming her, and she wanted to let him, more than anything else, but she couldn't. She liked Sesshoumaru, but her mother and brothers would flip if they knew just how in love she was with him. They hated demons, because her father had been murdered by a demon. She remembered the look of terror on her father's face when they had identified his body, and her eyes flew open now, but Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, drinking in the sweet taste of her lips.

He felt her hesitation, and released her, putting and inch of space between them. She was breathing hard, and as he peered into her eyes, he sensed a sudden fear there, that wasn't there earlier.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly. If he had been on the outside looking in, he wouldn't have believed what he saw himself doing. He had never so much as had a kind thought about a human and yet this girl had made him forget everything he had ever known or disliked about humans. She had his heart in her hand, and he now felt his fear if she should decide to crush it. He had opened himself up; if rejected, he would never do so again.

Rin could see his concern for her in his eyes, which were mesmerising in their hue, but something in her heart drove fear into her veins, and she began to feel nervous for a whole different reason. _Why was he kissing her? What did he want with her? Surely not her companionship?  
_

She looked down and concentrated on the embroidered school emblem stitched onto his shirt. "Nothing," she whispered, but he tipped her chin up with his claws, his expression pained, but still gentle. She seemed so fragile, like a wounded butterfly.

"No? They why do you shy from me? Was it something I did?" Rin felt herself choke up at his concern. She searched his eyes, but could see nothing there except a desire to please her. Her fears dissipated and she smiled at him.

"It's nothing you did," she said, still whispering, "I'm just thinking too much, that's all."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close. "I came on too strong, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I think I love you Rin."

Her eyes flew open wide. _He loved her?_ Oh, how she wished she could tell him how she felt! She squeezed her eyes shut and thought, _What does it matter what they think? I love him, and that's all that matters!_

Pulling away from her, thought it nearly killed him, he said, "Go to gym, Rin. Meet me after school?"

She wiped away the tear that had squeezed itself out and he kissed her eyes, before he left her there. Still shaking, she turned and went into the change room, her mind in a fog as she removed her uniform and donned her gym outfit. She barely even heard the lecture Miss Yura gave her for being very late, her mind was so far away.

_**Inu G'ed**_

Well, that's the new chapter. I promise to work diligently on this story, now that I have the motive and ambition to keep going, even after tragedy. I hope you guys weren't too bored, and things do heat up, so stay tuned! I have written most of my ideas down, so I'll try not to forget anything (I'm making this as close to the original as I can) so I'll try to stay a long way ahead, so I can update regularly. It may take me a few more days to update, but I wrote all this and more just today, so maybe I won't be too long after all. Lemme know what ya think!!


	6. Chapter 5

Well, here we go. Just got back from spending a week with our friend from London, Mal, and some people were a little crusty, to say the least. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to chat. BAH!!!

Deds:

**mousymousyboing** - That's okay, I have to do that too. Damn Computer, making me read so much... it's totally all the comp's fault. My eye twitches when I get hit in the eyebrow with an Oreo...you know who you are... NRAAAHHH!! Summer Nights...

**uhohoreo** - Ain't it fun?? Starting from scratch is just a trip, lol. j/k. Hope to hear more from you! They'll recover, I promise!

**Valsapena** - Yes, it was a good idea! Lol, I'm glad you like it, and I hope this assuages your thirst for more reading material!

**inuyasha-narutolover** - Yes, some like it hot. I do! I'll keep your request in mind when I give them another scene!

**Mystical Hanyou** - A lot of people really seem to like them together, I'm almost ecstatic, haha! I'm going to start writing again after this post, so you may just get more of them in the future!

**Animefancritic** - Thanks, I will!

**Inuyasha: Grease'd**

_Chapter Five_

Kagome plunked down into her seat, and pulled out her Latin books. She had toiled all through lunch, but had made little to no progress, even with the help of the dictionary in the back of her textbook. Sighing, she handed Mr. Myouga her paper as he collected them, well aware that she would fail the assignment.

The room filled up, students chatting and snacking as they took their seats. Mr Myouga was well-known for his indulgent behaviour, so no student was chastised for eating during his classes. He was of the opinion that if you were hungry, you should eat, as long as he got a bite, of course!

Inuyasha came through the door, and felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Kagome's down-trodden expression. Even when she was sad, she was beautiful. Sliding into his seat, he noticed Houjo was nowhere to be seen. _This is my chance_, he thought.

"Hi."

Kagome looked up, and managed to smile for him. "Hey."

He was a bit discouraged by her lack of interest, but thought maybe he could pique it. "How'd you do on the homework assignment?"

She turned her head away from him and buried it in her arms. "Terrible. I couldn't even finish it."

He looked at her sympathetically. "Doesn't your boyfriend help you?"

She snorted in contempt. "No. He can't help me; he's no better at language than I am. Besides, outside of work and school is basically the only time we see each other." She sighed.

He looked at the floor, unable to resist a long look at her legs. Now was his chance to get to know her. "If you like, I can tutor you."

Her head snapped up, a smile on her face, which faded instantly. "I can't afford to pay you."

He shook his head. "Don't even think about it. I don't need the money." _Besides, I wouldn't dream of accepting money just to get close to you_.

She hesitated, but finally agreed.

He smiled, and Kagome couldn't help but admire his molten gold eyes. _For a geeky half-breed_, she thought, _he's not bad looking_.

It had been Kagura's idea to dress him like a geek; she said that it would be more effective when Kagome finally saw how handsome he could really be. He'd never thought himself ugly, but he certainly wasn't as handsome as his brother or father. He considered himself more rugged, but still alright-looking.

Kagome found herself almost lamenting the fact that she was unavailable, but all it took to remind her that she had it good was the argyle sweater and the glasses perched on his nose. He only needed them for reading, but they repulsed her nonetheless: big, black-rimmed frames, that magnified his irises just the tiniest bit and stuck out like a sore thumb on his pale face. Forcing herself to forget about that, she held out her hand, and he took it. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I really appreciate this. How about tonight, after I'm done work?"

"No problem, Kagome. Tonight's fine." _I'd wait an eternity for you_.

Latin class that day only involved the students watching the movie _Gladiator_ while Mr. Myouga marked their homework. When class was over, the movie stopped and the marked assignments re-distributed to their rightful owners, Mr Myouga reminded them to have a good weekend and to forget about Latin homework till next week.

When Kagome passed him on the way out, he pulled her aside. "Miss Higurashi, I've noticed that you're having a difficult time. Would you like me to arrange for a few private lessons with one of your classmates?"

Kagome smiled. "No thanks, Mr. Myouga. I've already taken care of it." She turned to look at Inuyasha, who was still at his desk, digging around in his pockets for his car keys, making sure he hadn't lost them. Tonight was his first night working at Chang's Gas Bar, and he didn't want to be late.

Mr. Myouga smiled, detecting a smattering of compatibility between the two. "Excellent choice, Miss Higurashi. Inuyasha is the most gifted student in this class.You will understand in no time, my dear."

Kagome shifted her bag and replied, "Thanks."

Leaving the room, she passed Ayame and Sango, who waved to her, but there was no sign of Rin. She frowned, and waited by the stairs, but when Rin didn't appear to be coming, she left for class.

_That's odd. I could have sworn I saw Rin just before lunch. Huh.  
_

Kagome was finishing her second lap around the track when Rin finally showed up. After Miss Yura had finished chewing her out, Rin joined the class on the track and Kagome fell in beside her, asking, "Where have you been?"

Rin had a dreamy look on her face, but after a moment she replied, "I think I'm in love."

Kagome made a face. "With who? Since when? Rin, what's going on?" Her curiosity was demanding to be assuaged. Rin's feet were always planted firmly on solid ground; it was strange now to see her head in the clouds.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi, that's what's going on." She giggled, and looked to Kagome for her opinion.

Kagome nodded. "I've seen him around. He's cute! Way to go, Rin! I didn't think there was a guy in existence that could make you _this_ happy."

Rin had a track record for dating players; they wanted nothing more than to add her to their butterfly collection, but she always seemed to end up getting hurt, even when she saw the break-up coming.

Rin replied, "Sesshoumaru's different. I don't know Kags, I just feel safe with him, you know? I barely know the guy, but he saved me from a nasty confrontation with Hakudoushi, walked me to class, then we kinda got side-tracked by each other," her cheeks turned a pretty pink, "but he was a complete gentleman, and didn't do anything I didn't want him to, and he wants me to meet him after school!"

Kagome lifted a brow, but not for long. Things seemed to be moving a little too fast in her opinion, but, she reflected, all of Rin's previous relationships had started off very slow, and all those guys had had to work for her affection, only to foolishly squander it when they thought they were going to get what they really wanted.

"Well, just be careful. I'd hate to see you get hurt again, Rin."

Rin smiled her sisterly smile. "Thanks for your concern, Kags. I'll keep my mind open."

Kagome grinned, then, linking her arm with Rin's, confided, "I got a Latin tutor."

Rin smiled. "Really? I didn't think you were doing _that _bad."

Kagome nodded, "I am. And the smartest guy in class is going to help me change that. He's a geek, but he's nice. I like him."

"Who is it?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshoumaru's brother."

"Huh. Guess we've got the same taste in men!" Rin joked, and Kagome smiled impishly. "I don't think I'd ever date him," she confessed, "but I'd call him my friend."

Rin grinned, and thought of Kagura's plans for Inuyasha and Kagome. _You'll call him boyfriend before the year is out, my friend_.

"Well, if you'd dump that boyfriend of yours, you'd be free to play the field again."

Kagome sighed. "You know why I can't do that. Kouga was like my shadow before Houjo asked me out. Besides, Houjo's a good guy; he's just not always paying attention, that's all."

Rin shook her head in disappointment. "Sounds like another excuse if you ask me."

Kagome elbowed her playfully and snapped, "Well I'm not asking you, am I?"

Extracting her arm from Rin's, she moved over and thought,

_Love_, her inner voice whispered, but she didn't want to think about that. Houjo was alright when it came to making out, but lately she had been avoiding his attention. He tended to fall into a routine and she liked variety, but he had yet to complain.

Maybe it was time for a change.

**_Inu G'd_**

That afternoon, Kagura pushed open the glass doors of the back entrance to the school and headed down the steel stairs to the parking lot, where her car was parked in the far corner, away from the other cars. A yellow Mustang caught her eye as she passed it, Inuyasha's older brother sitting inside, busily writing on a piece of lined paper. He didn't notice her expression of admiration as she passed.

Unlocking her car door, she found a note on the driver's seat. Opening it, she read it, then sighed in exasperation. It was from her older brother, Naraku.

_Kagura, quit skipping Marketing, or I'll have Mother cut off your allowance. Stay at home after school, I want to talk to you.  
N._

She seethed inside. Naraku was so annoying, bossing her around like this. Their parents were never home, so why did he care if she -

A noise from the trees behind her startled her, and, creeping quietly, she peeked between the pine cones to get a better look. There, on a blanket, Houjo and Ayame Lee were making out, both of them minus a few articles of clothing. Kagura saw Houjo grab and squeeze Ayame's breast before she turned away, shocked at what she had just witnessed. She decided not to say anything for now; this knowledge would come in handy if Inuyasha didn't succeed in getting Kagome to dump Houjo on her own.

She smiled, and climbed into her car, spotting her purse on the floor. If memory served her correctly...

Reaching in, she pulled out her Polaroid camera, and her grin grew even wider. No harm in having a little photographic evidence to back up her testimony!

_Sounds like a court drama_, she thought fleetingly, before snapping off several pictures. She drove away a few minutes later, her irritation with her brother's summons forgotten.

**_Inu G'd_**

Kikyou Sakamoto felt a sharp pain shoot through the back of her head when it hit the glass, and she mumbled incoherently as Naraku took control of her mouth. She liked him a lot, more than she'd liked any other boy, but his make-out style was a tad rough.

She liked it that way.

She didn't know what it was that attracted her to him, be it his tendency to make her prove her devotion to him by pointing out other girls and their attributes, forcing her to remind him of what he had in her, or that he was out of school and had a full-time job, and wasn't afraid to spend his money, which was always a good thing, for she had expensive taste, depending on who she was dating. The richer the better, in her opinion. She didn't consider that he was older, and therefore more experienced. She had only ever dated boys before, but Naraku was a man. She was sure she could handle him.

He began to French kiss her when he suddenly pulled away, his attention drawn to a white Lamborghini that had pulled in a few spaces away. They were at the most popular Drive-In in the suburban district of Tokyo, Higurashi's. Kagome's mother ran it, and her whole family worked there; her grampa cooked the burgers, her mother wrapped them, and Kagome served them. Her younger brother, Sota, ran the dishwasher for their grampa.

Naraku abruptly let her go to roll down his window, and she readied herself to remind him of her better qualities, but to her surprise he didn't cat-call the girl who got out of the sleek sports car, he yelled at her.

"Kagura! Get your ass over here!"

The girl, Kagura, flipped him off and walked up to the counter to order her meal. Snarling, he undid his seatbelt with a curse.

"Who is she, babe? How do you know her?"

"She's my little sister, not that that's any of your damn business," he snarled as he slammed the door.

"Touchy, touchy," she commented, flipping down the sun visor to check her make-up.

Kagura braced herself for Naraku's onslaught. Gripping her arm tightly, he turned her to face him. "Why the hell do you keep doing that?" he demanded, drawing the attention of others in line.

"Doing what? Naraku, quit making a scene, for Christ's sake!"

"You know what I mean. You skip Marketing one more time, and I'm cutting you off, Kagura. Our mother left me in charge, and if she finds out that I've been letting you skip, she's going to cut us both off. So stop it before I kick your ass!"

Those who had been listening turned away now, disgust written on their faces. Kagura was embarrassed by his public outburst, but she hid it well. He was all talk, anyway.

"Whatever, Naraku. I have a job, and that's money you can't take from me. Maybe if you stopped lying to people about your full-time job, you wouldn't have this problem. You can't sponge off mother and dad forever, you know. So quit threatening me, because I could care less if they cut us off."

Naraku seethed, but he brought himself under control. He didn't like making a scene, but aside from dragging her back to his car and risking Kikyou overhearing Kagura's little speech, he had no choice but to confront her here. If he waited until they got home, she would just lock herself in her enormous room and he'd get nothing out of her, and he couldn't afford to piss off their parents, who would put an abrupt end to his unlimited funds, or Kikyou would leave him in a second, and he hated to lose the easiest girl he'd ever met, whose taste in variety in bed rivalled his own. That girl would do _anything_.

Accepting defeat, and none too gracefully either, he glared at her and swaggered back to his GTO, where Kikyou waited for him.

Getting in and slamming the door, he took one look at her before he nabbed her by the back of her head and began kissing her - hard, to vent his anger at Kagura.

_That little bitch_... he was going to remind her who was in charge.

_**Inu G'd**_

Well, somebody's got sand in his vagina. What a Crusty Carl!! Damn! Anyway, review! I love to hear from you guys, makes it worth writing!


	7. Chapter 6

Well, this website is beginning to confuse me. Life? What the hell? This isn't a game!! Anyway, I have been writing like a fiend, so it's time for another chapter.

Deds:

**lindajrjt** - Thanks. I will!

**Mystical Hanyou** - She may have won, but she pays dearly for it! He's quite the Crusty Carl if I do say so myself. He must have like, I dunno, 'Roids or something, makes him irritable. IBS! That would piss me off.

**Animefancritic** - Yup, you read it right, sand in his vagina. I hear it is very uncomfortable, lol, must be another reason he's such an asshole, haha!

**Inuyasha Grease'd**

_Chapter Six_

Miroku Suzuma waited patiently in the elevator that evening as it slowly made its way up to the Penthouse in a prominent apartment building on the outskirts of downtown Tokyo. His girlfriend, Sango Takeda, lived in the Penthouse with her father and brother, Kohaku.

When the elevator binged and let him out on the tenth floor, he straightened his shirt and fluffed the bouquet of flowers in his hand, and rang the bell.

Kohaku answered the door. "Hey, Miroku! Come on in, Dad's out for a minute. Sango's up in her room, I'll get her for you."

Miroku chuckled, and stopped Kohaku with a look. "If your father is gone, allow _me_ to fetch her," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kohaku laughed. "I'll let you know when he's coming."

Miroku mussed the boy's hair and made his way to the upstairs bedrooms. Sango's father was terribly old-fashioned; he insisted that Sango be home by ten, that she couldn't go out until her homework and her hiraikotsu lessons were finished, and that her dates not compromise her. The only thing he didn't do was chaperone her, which, even she had to admit, was a little extreme.

Opening her door quietly, he glanced at the wooden duck that hung there, her name painted on it in her childish hand. She may have been a sentimental pack-rat for keeping such a reminder of her childhood, but she wouldn't be his Sango if she were any other way.

Sango sat at her desk, her arm propping up her head as she finished the last of her homework. Miroku leaned over and presented her with the flowers, kissing the back of her neck as he said, "For you, Milady!"

Sango accepted them and smiled, turning to offer him her mouth. If her father ever caught him kissing her, he would flip. If he ever caught Miroku in his daughter's room... Miroku would have a _very _short future.

Drawing her up, still kissing her, he picked up her bag of equipment for her lessons and was leading her out the door when Kohaku called up, "He's coming!"

Smiling, Sango dashed into her room to change while Miroku ran down the stairs, set down her bag, wiped his mouth, and arranged himself in the chair in the foyer which was there for his use: he was permitted to go no further when waiting for Sango to get ready, when her father was there, of course!

_What he didn't know didn't hurt him_, Miroku reasoned.

Kohaku laughed to himself, the pop in his can sloshing. "If only Dad knew," he remarked, and walked back into the den, shaking his head.

Miroku trusted Kohaku to keep his and Sango's secret; Kohaku adored his older sister and regarded Miroku as a role model, so Mr. Takeda was safe from any incriminating knowledge that might cause him to get angry. _In the long run, we're doing him a favour_, Miroku thought, beginning to sweat.

Mr. Takeda opened the door and, spotting Miroku waiting in his chair, boomed, "I thought I saw your car downstairs, Miroku! How are you, my boy?"

Even though Sango's father was friendly to him, Miroku recognised a superior man when he saw one, and greeted him accordingly. As Sango had warned him when they had started dating, "Dad has this idea that I should be courted the old-fashioned way, so do what he wants, and you'll get along fine."

"I'm fine, Mr. Takeda. How are you this evening?"

Sango's father laughed and patted his shoulder, "I'm just great, Miroku, thanks for asking. Waiting for my baby? Sango!" he called.

"Yes, Daddy?" came Sango's immediate response as she appeared at the railing, removing her earrings.

"Hurry up, baby, Miroku's waiting!"

"Yes, Daddy."

Mr. Takeda smiled. "She'll be down in a minute. Where are you two going tonight?"

Miroku was used to this line of seemingly-invasive interrogation by now. "I plan to take her to Higurashi's, sir, and then bring her home."

Mr. Takeda smiled approvingly. "You make sure she has fun, now, and no sex. Is that clear?"

Miroku nodded obediently. "Crystal, sir."

Sango's father smiled. He liked Miroku. He was just what Sango needed, and he was the perfect gentleman. He looked forward to granting his consent when the boy asked for his daughter's hand.

Sango came down the stairs and pecked her father on the chin, the only place she could reach. "See you later, Daddy. Love you."

He grinned, and kissed her forehead. "Have fun sweetheart. Love you too."

Miroku smiled at the exchange between father and daughter. They were very close, especially since Sango's mother had died giving birth to her younger brother. Their family had been tight-knit ever since, and he watched over her as closely as a mafia don guards his virgin daughter. He lavished her with nice things and the freedom to choose any hobby she liked. She didn't have to work, and her father would make sure that she never would, unless she wanted to, of course.

Waving goodbye, Miroku carrying Sango's equipment like a gentleman should, they said their goodbyes as Mr. Takeda shut the door behind him. By now both knew to keep their hands to themselves, since they knew her father was watching them through the peephole in the door.

Once the elevator arrived, and Miroku and Sango had boarded, the doors safely shut, did he drop everything on the floor to catch her when she pounced on him, running her fingers through his hair and encouraging him to touch her, while they Frenched each other furiously.

"God, he can be overbearing," Sango complained during their kiss, to which Miroku responded, "Which only makes it all the more exciting to make out behind his back. Can you imagine what would happen if he ever discovered us like this?"

"He'd kill you for compromising me," Sango breathed, raking her nails down his back, "but I wouldn't let him."

"Then I guess it's a good thing he doesn't know that I've already compromised you, several times," he panted as he traced her jugular with the tip of his tongue.

She laughed, intimately. "You gotta admit though, his overbearance makes it all the more exciting to sneak around right under his nose."

"Mmm-hmm," he agreed, swirling his tongue around inside her silky earlobe. "I don't think I could have lasted another minute up there, Sango, without holding you in my arms. I was going crazy."

She smiled at the top of his head as he squeezed her backside gently. "Me too. I love you, Miroku."

"I love you more, my Sango," he confessed, and she tipped her head back, enjoying his attention and savouring it while she could. The first floor was coming up fast, too fast in her opinion. More than once they had pushed the emergency stop button in the elevator just to have a little privacy together.

Finally the elevator opened, and they walked out, the only evidence of their make-out fest two pairs of swollen lips and grins.

Miroku drove Sango to her lesson, and leaned across the gearshift of his purple Monte Carlo to kiss her goodbye. "I'm done at eight," she reminded him.

"I'll be here," he promised, and he watched her disappear inside the building before pulling away from the curb.

He felt like a little distraction; Higurashi's was the perfect place. _Maybe Kagome would give him another free burger?_ He had to chuckle to himself. He had no idea what a hot girl like her was doing with a schmuck like Houjo, but, he figured, she must see something in him no one else did, or he'd find a man for her himself. Houjo was just so... he couldn't quite name it, for there was a collection of things that seemed off about him. He was alright, Miroku supposed, but he knew Kagome deserved better. She was like a favourite sister to him, and he didn't want to see her settle for mediocrity when she could have exceptional.

Pulling into the brightly lit lot, which was swarming with kids from school, and the occasional family sedan or station wagon, he parked between a black GTO and a brown Barracuda, with vanity plates that read KOUGA1.

Miroku just raised a brow as he slammed his door shut and headed up to the counter. Kouga's father wasn't a rich man, but neither was he a poor one; Kouga had helped him repair the car at Chang's Garage, behind the gas station across town, where anyone could rent a space and work on their vehicle.

The car parked on the other side of him had steamed up windows, and was moving slightly. _Better not disturb_, he thought as he inched by. The space was tight on this side.

Walking up to the counter, he smiled at Kagome's mother, who recognised him instantly, and gave him a big smile.

"Miroku Suzuma! Where have you been, you handsome devil?"

He laughed. _Kagome's mother was such a card!_

"Oh, I've been here and there, looking for you, Mrs. Higurashi, but I can't never seem to find you."

She chuckled, propping up her chin with her hand, her elbow on the counter. "I never leave here, Miroku. I'm chained to the wall by my ankle, you know that!"

He put his hand to his heart in mock surprise. "Why, if I'd known that, I'd have rescued you ages ago, fair Damsel!"

She burst out laughing and, shaking her head in amusement, replied, "Have a seat there, Miroku. Your burger's almost done."

He grinned, and, sliding back the bug-screen, pecked her on the nose. "I wish you were _my_ mother, Mrs. Higurashi. I'd worship the ground you were chained to!"

She smiled and grabbed him by the chin. "If you weren't taken I'd have kept you for my own daughter, you trickster!" Playfully she pushed him out and shut the screen before any more flies could get in. Sota had already killed seventeen in the last hour.

He saw Kagome skate by and, reaching out, grabbed her by the waist and said, "Your mother thinks we should date again, pretty girl!"

Kagome laughed, unable to fend him off because her hands were full. "If that's true, what are you still doing with Sango? And what would she say if she found out?"

Miroku made a mock _I'm scared shitless_ face and Kagome had to put down her tray or risk dropping it from laughing so hard. This was old hat, bantering with him like this. He wouldn't be Miroku if he didn't pretend to come on to her every time he saw her. Her mother, Sango's aunt, and most of their friends were common victims for his teasing jests. All were used to it and always played along.

Kouga watched the two laughing from three tables away, where his jock friends were eating. Ayame was sitting behind him massaging his shoulders, but he'd forgotten about her as soon as Kagome had skated into sight. When she was around, his body went into auto-pilot. His mind was too busy thinking about ways to get her away from Houjo to bother with anything else.

Miroku went for his free burger, and Kouga curled his lip in disdain. _He sure knows how to swindle a woman. I'll bet he could wheedle a man-hating old maid right out of her bloomers_.

Crossing his arms, he remained still, letting Ayame work the knots out of his sore shoulders. He was part of the track team, the football team, and the baseball team. Near the end of the school year he would be playing soccer, field hockey, and training for Track and Field day. Sports were his life, but when he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about girls. One girl in particular.

Girls had never been a problem for him. Until he met Kagome, that is. She had turned him down flat every time he asked her out, even when she wasn't dating anyone else. He knew that if he kept asking her she would eventually wear down and give in, but he hadn't anticipated he would still be trying to break down her resistance five years later.

Kagome went by Miroku again and stopped, asking, "How's your free burger, cowboy?"

He grinned. "Excellent! I'm going to move in here and be your "other brother"! I can't get enough of your mother's cooking!"

She chuckled. "If everyone were like you, Miroku, I'd have more brothers and sisters than I could handle." Smacking him playfully, she continued on, toward a waving couple who had just arrived.

Suddenly, _The Streak_ came on over the stereo system set up around the parking lot, and Miroku, stuffing the last of his burger in his mouth, got up and went over to the nearest girl, and mouthed along to the song, "Hello everyone, this is your Action News reporter with all the news that is news across the Nation, here at the Supermarket. There seems to have been some disturbance here. Pardon me sir, did you see what happened?"

The girl made a face, and swatted Miroku's hand away. He made a face too and said, "I hollered over to Ethel and said, Don't look, Ethel!"

She glared over her shoulder and her boyfriend, standing in front of her, turned and glared at him too. He decided now would be a good time finish his food, lest he be eating his own face for supper.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, and remarked as he walked back to his seat, "Don't look, Ethel!" and started laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides.

"Ha ha," he replied, smiling. He loved that song.

_**Inu G'd**_

After school, Rin had walked in a dream-like state down to the parking lot, where a ton of girls were gathered, and guys stood in loose groups admiring each other's cars. She felt more self-conscious than ever when Sesshoumaru pulled up next to her, his yellow Mustang roaring as it idled, and everyone's eyes were on her as he got out and opened the door for her.

Ayame, standing next to Kikyou, who awaited Naraku, said, "Hey, looks like Rin's snagged the new guy."

Kikyou turned to look.

Sure enough, in the passenger seat of the yellow car, sat a blushing Rin, her eyes glued to the white-haired boy next to her as he shifted into drive and drove away. She wondered when that had happened; Sesshoumaru struck her as an Ice Man, with a facade of cold stone.

Rin felt her pulse racing as he drove away from school. He asked, "Where would you like to go?"

She thought, _To your backseat_, but she replied, "Doesn't matter to me."

"You don't want me to take you home?"

"No," she said quickly. "I don't want to go home." She thought of her family's reaction if they knew that she was spending her time with a demon.

He smiled. He knew where to take her. "How about that Drive-In I keep hearing about?"

"Higurashi's? Sure! My friend Kagome works there."

He nodded. "Alright then."

**_Inu G'd_**

Miroku looked at his watch. _Quarter to eight_.

Getting up, he said to Mrs, Higurashi, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get Sango." She nodded, and he climbed into his car and drove away.

Kagome skated to the counter, and asked, "Will Miroku be back in time to do the show?"

Her mother nodded, "I should think so."

She sighed. Friday nights were always Karaoke night at Higurashi's, and every Friday the customers demanded the song she and Miroku sang. She just hoped he didn't get side-tracked; she hated to disappoint the customers if he wasn't there. She needed him to do it with her, she couldn't do it alone, and only he knew all the words.

Kagome and Miroku had known each other forever. They had grown up as best friends, and in Eighth grade, had dated for a few months. When Sango came along in Ninth grade, she and Kagome had become best friends. It was through her that Sango and Miroku had met, and through her that they had gotten to know each other. Before long, they were dating, and had become very close.

The karaoke started at nine, so she worried that he would be late. It helped her forget her nervousness at singing in front of a hundred or more people.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his face, leaving a long streak of grease across his forehead. Pumping gas was harder than it looked.  
His co-worker, which he learned was Houjo, Kagome's asswipe boyfriend, had called in sick, so he was busier than a bee in a bottle trying to fill everyone's gas tanks and cleaning their windshields. Whenever Shippo had a spare moment or two he came out and helped; his job was Senior Mechanic in the Garage, where four cars were jacked up and three more awaited his attention. Two other guys were apprenticing under him, but he kept them almost busier than Inuyasha.

Mr. Chang, Shippo's father, ran the cash register and mini-mart, and the two other guys who worked there were operating the car wash around back.

Inuyasha glanced at the wall clock through the window, above Mr. Chang's head. It read quarter to nine.

_Yes_, he thought, wiping his greasy hands on the rag he kept in his pocket, _almost quittin' time_.

When nine finally came, Mr. Chang turned off the lights over the gas bar, and, locking the door to the store, called out, "Lock up boys, and let's go home."

Inuyasha grinned. He thought he'd done pretty good on his own tonight, especially since he'd only just stopped training. Making sure all the gas pumps were off, he put away all the squeegees in their wash boxes, locked them, then stripped off his cover-alls, revealing his geeky clothes underneath. Shippo walked past him, on the way to his house, which was next the Gas Station. "Going out tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to Higurashi's. I hear Friday's Karoake Night."

Shippo grinned. "Sounds like fun."

Inuyasha asked, "Wanna come along?"

Shippo shook his head. "I got a lot of Math homework to do. Thanks anyway."

Inuyasha waved to him as he drove away, Shippo watching as he pulled out the end of the drive way, braked, then, as he waited for traffic, tied his hair back into a ponytail, completing his geek ensemble. A moment later, he wiped off the grease stain. Shippo had wondered how long it would take him to notice it.

_**Inu G'd**_

Rin, having never seen the movie playing at the Duplex across the street when they arrived, begged Sesshoumaru to see it with her. It was called _Jaws_, and she had heard it was scary.

When they came out at quarter to nine, and walked across the street to his car, she was still shaken, while he was unruffled. He'd seen _Jaws_ the first night it came out, and three more times since then.

As they climbed into his car, Kagome came by, having spotted Rin, and said, "You guys staying? It's almost time for Karaoke!"

Rin smiled. "You and Miroku going to do your _Rollin' Stones_ routine?"

She nodded. "If he gets back here on time, that is. Sango is just so distracting, apparently."

Rin laughed. "What did she have tonight?"

"Hirakotsu. But that's over at eight."

Rin shook her head. "She'll be here." Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Sesshoumaru and said, "Have you met Sesshoumaru, Kagome?"

Kagome leaned into the window and stuck out her hand. "Hi Sesshoumaru. I'm Kagome. You're cute!"

He was taken aback by her frank observation, and smiled in surprise. Rin grinned. "Isn't she great?"

Kagome smacked her playfully. "You don't have to answer that, Sesshoumaru. I tell every boy when I think he's cute. Helps me forget my own boyfriend! Anything you guys wanted to eat?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, and she turned back to Kagome. "Two burgers, two drinks, and one _huge_ fries!"

Kagome laughed, and replied, "Coming right up, your Highness!"

The two girls laughed and Kagome went to put in their order.

"She's... bubbly," he remarked, and Rin smiled. "She's one of my best friends. You'll never meet a nicer girl than her."

"I think I already have," he said huskily, and leaned over to kiss her throat. She grinned. "She was right, you really are cute!"

Suddenly he remembered himself. "I made something for you." Pulling out three sheets of folded paper from his back pocket, he handed them to her. She smiled, and opened them up. There were mathematical equations written all over them.

"It's a cheat sheet," he explained. "Every formula and how to use it is written on there. You won't have any more math problems, Rin, I promise."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she breathed, and kissed his lips. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you!"

_**Inu G'd**_

Well, now that's done, my major pain is over. Stupid Insert button! I hate it! I hate it! And have no idea how to make it stop!!! Anyway, there you have it. Houjo's got something planned, I'll tell you guys that much. This damn bot better not delete my chapters, either. I'll be really mad if they do!!


	8. Chapter 7

Well, I have discovered an awesome song by Avril, called Hot, so as I sing along to that, I'll do deds, lol! Baby, baby... You're so good to me...

Deds:

**Pirate-With-Sea-Blue-Eyes** - Well, Janine, I hope this hasn'r been too long in coming. I was gonna post yesterday but I had a wedding to go to, lol! Enjoy the juicyness!

**Mystical Hanyou** - Yup, that was a good line, hehe, cuz I wrote it!! Lol just kidding. I thought it was funny that you thought that was so funny... wait...shit, I'm confused.

**kagome1312** - Thanks! I do my best!

**marph777** - Why thank you! I'm blushing! There is plenty more to come, no worries!!

**Kagomelovessesshy5** - Are you obsessed?? Lol, that's awesome! I have been working so hard on this story that I'm getting carpal tunnel in my left (?) wrist!! I barely use that hand, oddly. Please don't cry, I have no tissues. Satisfy ur craving, and get back to me when yer done, lol. Please!!!

**MyInuYashaObsession** - Japan, eh? My cousin just married a Japanese woman yesterday, it was an interesting wedding!! (I ate all the food while my cousins were eyeing it like it was gonna bite back, weirdos. Calamari's actually good, who knew?!?) She's really nice, too. I'm glad to hear from you again, I was worried! Glad you like it, and hope to hear from ya again soon!!

**_Inuyasha: Grease'd_**

_Chapter Seven_

Houjo walked quietly with his two buddies, rounding the corner to Higurashi's right at ten to nine. He'd skipped school and work that day to work on a surprise for Kagome, something on which he'd collaborated with her mother to do.

Miroku's purple Monte Carlo pulled in just as he arrived, a red Stingray pulling in behind him. He recognised the kid in the 'Ray as that geek Inuyasha from Latin, but thought nothing else of it. Houjo walked to a table and sat down, watching Kagome's brother set up a small stage with a microphone.

At five to nine, Inuyasha had found a table close to the restaurant, right in the bright light, where Kagome would see him. She came up behind him and said, "Hey! I've got a break coming up, but I get off at ten. Wait for me?"

He nodded, smiling back. "Sure."

"Thanks. I'm so nervous!" she replied, skating away.

_Nervous about what?_ He wondered.

Miroku and Sango joined the crowd, Sango slurping a slushy and gripping his hand tightly.

Spotting Inuyasha, whose table was empty save himself, he approached the hanyou and asked, "Hey, can my girlfriend sit here?"

Inuyasha replied, "Sure."

Sango grinned and sat down, "I'm Sango, nice to meet you! Are you new?"

He took the hand she offered shyly and replied, "Yeah. I'm Inuyasha."

Miroku leaned around to kiss Sango, and then he ran toward Kagome who was waving near the little stage, her tray and notepad gone.

"Do you know Kagome?" he asked Sango, spotting Kagura's white Lamborghini pulling out, her face wet with tears. _What happened to her?_ He wondered.

"Oh yeah, she's my best friend. Tonight she and Miroku are going to do their _Cover of the Rollin' Stone_ routine. People come here just to see it, they're really good." Inuyasha watched as Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and pecked her cheek, whispering in her ear and making her slap him lightly.

"They seem close," he remarked off-handedly. Oddly he felt no jealousy as he watched them. He saw something in Sango's face though, but it disappeared and she smiled brightly at him.

Three tables away, Houjo was so busy speaking to his friends that he saw nothing of what was going on near the stage.

"They are," she replied, with what sounded to him like a forced happiness. "She and him used to be an item. They grew up together, and they're still really good friends. It was Kagome who set me up with him." Sango had a feeling the half-demon boy next to her wasn't buying her faked cheerfulness, but that didn't matter. Honestly, even though she knew they were just friends, seeing Miroku hold Kagome like that made her jealous inside. He shouldn't be touching any girl but her, but she knew that these thoughts were crazy. Miroku had always been the kind of guy who liked to cop a feel. He didn't mean anything by it, it was just a habit. Although he seemed to take a few more liberties with Kagome, Sango dared not voice her feelings to either of them; it would only cause dissension between them.

Inuyasha didn't buy her explanation, but he accepted what she had to say and didn't comment on it. He told her, "I'm supposed to be tutoring Kagome in Latin, but it looks like I'm going to have to wait."

Sango smiled genuinely. "She'll get to you. Kagome's the nicest girl on Earth, I don't care who you are. She won't neglect you for long."

Suddenly the crowd started to chant "Stones, Stones, Stones!" The din grew louder and louder until Kagome and Miroku finally climbed the three steps and stood before the microphone. Miroku spoke into the mike, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Well, mostly ladies," he joked, grinning, "Do you have a request for me and my lovely partner, Kagome?"

Someone near the front shouted, "Yeah, date me, Beautiful!"

Kagome smiled and blushed, and Miroku replied, "Okay, but don't expect a kiss from _me_ at the end of the night!"

Laughter rippled over the crowd, and Mrs. Higurashi positioned the arm over the record and turned up the volume as the song began to play.

Miroku began with a chuckle and an, "I don't believe it."

Kagome leaned into the mike and laughed, then said, "Teh, ah, uh, uhh-"

Miroku jumped in again, and said, "Don't touch me. Hey Ray, hey Sugar... tell 'em who we are."

Kagome took over, "Well we're big rock singers, we got golden fingers, and we're loved everywhere we go-"

"That sounds like us."

"-we sing about beauty and we sing about truth, at ten thousand dollars a show-"

"Right!"

"-we take all kinda pills that give us all kinda thrills, but the thrill we've never known... is the thrill that'll get ya when ya get your picture on the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_..."

Together they sang, "_Rollin' Stone_... Wanna see my picture on the cover... _Stone_! Wanna buy five copies for my mother (yeah!)... _Stone_! Wanna see my smilin' face, on the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_!"

Miroku sang, "That's a very _very_ good idea!"

Kagome laughed, then sang in a low baritone, "I got a freaky old lady named Cole King Katy who embroiders on my jeans; I got my poor old grey-haired daddy... drivin' my limousine... (hey!)"

Together: "Now it's all designed to blow our minds, but our minds won't really be blown... Like the blow that'll get ya when ya get your picture on the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_... _Rollin' Stone_! Wanna see our pictures on the cover... _Stone_! Wanna buy five copies for our mothers (yeah!)... _Stone_! Wanna see my smilin' face, on the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_!"

Miroku sang, "Hey I know how!"

Kagome grabbed the mike and yelled, holding her fingers up with only her middle and ring fingers down, "Rock and Roll!" and pretended to play a few licks on an electric guitar.

The crowd screamed

"Oh that's beautiful," Miroku remarked.

"We got a lot of little teen-aged, blue-eyed groupies, who'd do anything we say... We got a genuine Indian guru (heehee!); he's teachin' us a better way... We got all the friends that money can buy, so we never have to be alone (no!)... And we keep gettin' richer but we can't get our picture on the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_ (aww)..."

Miroku took over: "_Rollin' Stone_... Wanna see my picture on the cover... _Stone_! Wanna buy five copies for my mother-"

"I want one!"

"-_Stone_!... Wanna see my smilin' face on the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_... On the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_... Wanna see my picture on the cover..."

"I don't know why we ain't on the cover, baby!"

"_Stone_! Wanna buy five copies for my mother..."

"We're beautiful fellas!"

"_Stone_! Wanna see my smilin' face, on the Cover of the _Rollin' Stone_!"

"I tell ya, we would make a beautiful cover, a front shot, right up front man, I can see it now... we be on the front, smilin' man... aww, beautiful." Kagome finished this last with a smile at Miroku, and the crowd burst into applause, as the two on stage bowed and waved, making their way down despite screams for an encore.

Kagome picked up her tray to get back to work, while Miroku came back to their table and sat next to Sango, his arm draped across her shoulders. "Well, what did you think?"

Inuyasha leaned over and said, "You guys were awesome."

Sango nodded. "You'd make an excellent rock star," and she laughed, kissing his cheek. He grinned and imitated Kagome's guitar rips during the song. "I told her I wanted to do that part this time," he pouted, and Sango laughed again.

Inuyasha had seen Kagome in a whole new light after her performance. He saw her as a girl who wasn't afraid to take risks, a girl who did things most other girls wouldn't, because it was embarrassing. Not her. She made the most of life, that was for sure.

Even now, he spotted her talking to Rin, who hugged her and held both her hands excitedly as she gave Rin and her date their food. Inuyasha recognised the car Rin was leaning on instantly.

_Sesshoumaru?  
_

Inuyasha's jaw dropped momentarily. His brother was not known for his passion for women. _When did that bastard pick her up?  
_

Miroku commented, "So you're tutoring Kagome, huh?" and drew Inuyasha back into the conversation, none of which he'd heard.

"Yeah," he replied, blinking. _No fair, he gets a date before me!  
_

"What subject?"

"Latin. We sit next to each other."

"Oh. Does Houjo know about that?"

Inuyasha made a face. "Why should that matter? She said herself he's no better at it than she is." Someone got up to sing _American Pie_.

Miroku shrugged. "No reason. Houjo just won't like it, probably. He's pretty insecure, for a "nice" guy."

Sango turned to Inuyasha and explained. "See, Miroku and Houjo don't like each other because Miroku used to date Kagome."

"Ah." Inuyasha looked around for Houjo, but didn't see him anywhere.

"I started singin'... "Bye, bye, Miss American Pie...""

"I'm just saying that if you have any ideas about you and Kagome, watch your back." Miroku took a sip of Sango's slushy.

Inuyasha did a double-take. "Are you warning me, or encouraging me?"

Miroku gave him a wintry smile. "I'm encouraging you. She deserves better than that asshole."

Inuyasha smiled. Miroku might be a handy friend to have around in the future.

_**Inu G'd**_

Houjo stood with his two friends as they waited for the boy onstage to finish American Pie, which was a longer song than they'd thought.

When finally he'd finished, they got ready to perform. Houjo led the way up, and, signalling to Mrs. Higurashi, who lifted the arm over the record he'd picked, he said into the microphone, "Hey everybody. This song goes out to my beautiful girlfriend, Kagome. Today is our three-year anniversary. I love you, baby!"

Out of nowhere a spotlight landed on Kagome, and she stopped what she was doing in surprise.

_Houjo_! She thought frantically. _What in the hell are you doing?  
_

Counting down from three, he began to sing to her, his friends singing backup.

_(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)_

I can't stop this feelin' _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_Deep inside of me... _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_Girl you just don't realise _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_What you do to me _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)_

When you hold me _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_In your arms so tight _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_You let me know _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_Everything's all right _(Hoogah hoogah)_

I'm... Hooked on a feelin'!  
I'm high on a believin'... That you're in love with me

Lips as sweet as candy... Its taste is on my mind... Girl you got me thirsty... For another... cup of wine

Got a bug from you, girl... But I don't need no cure... I'll just stay infected... If I can for sure

All the good love... When we're all alone ...Keep it up, girl... Yeah you turn me on

I'm... Hooked on a feelin'!  
I'm high on believin'... That you're in love with me

All the good love _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_When we're all alone _(Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
_Keep it up girl (Hoogah shaka hoogah hoogah)  
Yeah you turn me on _(Hoogah hoogah)_

I'm... Hooked on a feelin'!  
I'm high on believin'... That you're in love with me... I'm hooked on a feelin'!  
And I'm high on believin'... That you're in love with me... I said, I'm hooked on a feelin'!  
And I'm high on believin'... That you're in love with me...

Hooked on a feelin'!

Houjo grabbed the mike and yelled, "Happy anniversary, baby!"

Kagome felt her face turn beet red.

What should have overjoyed her made Kagome irrationally angry. She hadn't realised it yet, but she had never been in love with Houjo, and now that he had brought their relationship to all these peoples' attention, she wanted nothing more than to melt into the dirt and disappear.

Inuyasha saw her expression and felt his ire rise. Just by the look on her face he could tell she was mortified.

Miroku put his hand to his forehead and mumbled, "Way to go, Houjo. Another point for persistence, as unwanted as it is."

Sango shook her head in slight disgust. It was sweet how he'd gone about it, but she could understand Kagome's embarrassment; no one wanted their failing relationship put on display for the whole town to see.

Everyone had known for a while that Houjo and Kagome weren't right for each other; it was obvious in the way they acted toward each other, which was bored. He yammered on about the future while she just nodded. They had become a convenience for each other, and neither realised yet that the relationship was holding on by a thread.

Kouga was just waiting for the opportune moment to pounce; as soon as she was free he was going to be right there to console her. He licked his lips in anticipation of her compliance. He longed to master the only woman who'd ever refused him.

One more couple climbed up onto the stage to sing _Let Your Love Flow_, while Houjo threaded his way through the crowd toward Kagome, who'd gotten over her shock quickly and gone back to taking orders.

Stopping her, he kissed her mouth and breathed, "Did you like the song? I wanted to surprise you," and she kissed him back, quickly, and replied, "It was certainly original," as she skated away again, hoping he'd get the hint that she was busy.

_I can't believe you sometimes, Houjo_, she was thinking, when she saw Inuyasha packing up his things and heading toward the parking lot.

Inuyasha had asked Miroku and Sango to tell Kagome he'd left early because he had a headache, when his real reason for leaving was jealousy. He couldn't stand to watch Houjo kiss Kagome again, not when he wanted her so badly, and it looked as if she just wanted Houjo.

Kagome saw him leaving as she handed her last order to her mother, and she set down her tray, ignoring her mother when she asked, "Kagome, where are you going? Kagome!"

She skated hard, and reached him just as he started to back his car out of his spot. She latched onto his rear-view mirror and huffed, "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

He wouldn't look at her, though he stepped on the brake. "I didn't want to interrupt your little party."

Houjo had brought Kagome a cake, but it was devoured by now, by he and his friends. It didn't even occur to him to save her a piece; he didn't even notice that she wasn't there.

"You weren't interrupting," she insisted, then added, "Hell, _I'm_ not even going to interrupt. I can't believe he did that. I really wish he hadn't."

Inuyasha kept his foot on the brake, the car idling loudly, and a gust of heat went up Kagome's skirt.

"Look, he won't even notice that I'm gone. You said you would help me, Inuyasha. I really need you to help me."

Here he looked up at her, and the desperation in her eyes convinced him.

"Come up to the house. We can go over the work as soon as I get off, which is in.." she glanced at her watch, "Twenty minutes. Will you wait for me? Please?"

_I'd wait a lifetime for you._

He replied, "Yeah, I'll wait."

She grinned. "Great. I'm really glad you're staying, Inuyasha." Her words washed over him like a balm. His blood warmed and she winked at him, motioning with her hand for him to park and follow her.

Doing as bade, she re-settled him at his old table, but Miroku and Sango had gotten up to dance, now that the last karaoke song was over and the stage dismantled. Several other couples were swaying slowly on a patch of grass to _Alone Again, Naturally_.

He watched with a sort of detachment as Houjo partied it up with his friends, Kouga among them, scowling at him the whole time. Inuyasha wondered what his problem was, but his attention was drawn away by a red-headed girl, who leaned up to whisper something in Houjo's ear. Whatever she'd said made Houjo's ears flame, and he whispered something back; she abruptly went back to Kouga, kissed him (he didn't notice), and left the lot. Inuyasha forgot about her after that.

Ten finally came, and Kagome skated over to him, the parking lot lights going out one by one as the cars all drove away.

Houjo came over to her, pecked her cheek, and said, "Sorry babe, the guys ate all the cake."

She shrugged, disinterested.

He didn't seem to notice.

Inuyasha's mind screamed, _Dump him, for God's sake!  
_

Kagome untied her skates and said, "I'm going to bed, Houjo. See you tomorrow."

Houjo nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "What's he going to do?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but he controlled himself.

Kagome sat up and said tiredly, "He's my Latin tutor, and he has a name: Inuyasha. Goodnight Houjo."

"Oh." Houjo put his hands in his jacket pockets and gave Inuyasha a dirty look, then pecked her again and said, "Bye."

"Bye," she responded, thinking, _Leave already, God.  
_

When he was gone, Kagome said to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry about that. He's over-bearing sometimes. Don't worry about him."

Inuyasha relaxed and replied, "I won't."

Getting up, she took his hand and said, "Come on, let's study."

He followed her, carrying his books in his free hand, the lights of her house silhouetting her before him as she led him inside. It felt so natural, her holding his hand like this. He could feel his pulse speeding up.

_**Inu G'd**_

Houjo watched as Kagome led Inuyasha through the patio doors of her house, then her light came on in her room a moment later, two shadows passing the blinds. He tightened his jaw.

In all the time he had dated Kagome, she'd never brought him up to her room; in fact, she'd never gone much further with him than making out. It burned him in a way he couldn't describe. It was as if she was saving herself for someone else, as if he wasn't good enough to merit an invitation to her personal living space. Yet the hanyou had been granted instant access.

He walked away, his hands balled into fists in his pockets. He really needed a distraction. He decided to go to Ayame's; she was always ready to occupy him. He thought he had it good. Two girls, and only one knew about the other, and she wasn't about to say anything to jeopardise the arrangement. _How lucky could one guy get?  
_

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha stood still as Kagome made her bed. Everything in her room was pink. The rug, the comforter, the walls. Even her alarm clock was pink. He felt as if he'd just stepped into Cotton Candy World.

Kagome saw him glancing around and laughed. "Sorry, I know, it's really pink in here." She pulled the sheets up tight. "I haven't re-decorated since I was twelve; no money."

Inuyasha nodded. He had noticed no father-figure around. He decided to clear that up.

"I haven't seen your father around."

She replied, "That's because he died, when I was twelve, actually."

He felt bad then for making her discuss it. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, and smoothed the comforter. "It's okay. We get along." Motioning for him to sit down, she dug out her own books as he made himself comfortable on the end of her bed.

His blood was on fire, just sitting where she slept. Visions of her asleep in little to nothing kept popping in and out of his head, till he shook it, trying to focus.

Kagome climbed on next to him, and, opening her binder, pointed at her work with her pencil, "I got stumped here." She was three words into the passage they were to have translated for earlier that day.

"Kagome," he hedged, looking at her askance, "we already finished this assignment."

"I know," she replied, looking up at him over a small pair of pink-framed reading glasses, "but I want to learn how to translate this stuff, and since we didn't get any homework..."

He smiled. "Okay. Let's begin here..."

Two hours later, Kagome finished the passage, and fell back onto her pillows with release. "My God! That was _so _hard!"

He smiled. _She was so cute.  
_

She propped up her head. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I never could have done it without you. I think I might just need you every night I have Latin homework!" To his shock, she sat back up and pecked him gently on the cheek.

He turned red and replied, "No problem, Kagome. Any time." Now his fantasies were running wild, and his body was beginning to react, but he hid it well.

She just grinned at him, then looked at the clock.

"Holy shit! It's twenty after twelve!"

He stood up and collected his things. "I'll let you get to bed."

She followed him. "I'll walk you out."

He nodded.

When they got to the top of the stairs on the other side of the Higurashi property, Kagome crossed her arms, her bare feet and legs quivering in the cool breeze.

"When will I see you?"

He looked at the sky before he looked at her. "Tomorrow, likely."

"You going to come back for a while?"

He nodded. "I have tomorrow off."

She frowned. "You have a job? Lucky. I barely ever get the weekend off." She was wondering why he worked at all. She'd heard his father was filthy rich.

He shifted his bag on his back, suddenly smacking himself on his forehead. "I completely forgot that I drove here," he said, heading back toward the parking lot.

She giggled. "Did I distract you? I'm sorry."

He grinned. "You don't have to try too hard to distract me, Kagome."

Her face flushed at this, and she followed him to his car. Getting in, he threw his bag into the backseat and started the 'Ray. She leaned on the passenger window into the car.

"Thanks again, Inuyasha."

He smiled. She felt a strange sensation in the region of her heart; it felt vaguely like attraction. Not that she'd remember how _that_ felt.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight." She stepped back as he backed out, then waved to him as he drove away. She stood there till he was gone, and walked slowly back to the house, a smile on her face that she didn't even realise was there, it felt so natural.

Inuyasha was grinning, himself. That had gone remarkably well. He thought that just maybe, she was warming up to him. He couldn't wait to overthrow Houjo for her affection, and wondered how long it was going to take him to build his bike, and when Kanna would finish his outfit. He found himself unable to keep from smiling all the way home.

_**Inu G'd**_

Things are going so well for Inu, so we all know there's going to be some bumps in the road ahead, there always are! Lol, can't wait to hear some input if it's out there. I'm into long chapters with short editing time, damned job. I hate work!!


	9. Chapter 8

Well, turns out Rhianna's new CD kicks ass! Woot! Twelve dollars well spent there. Not very many reviews but hey - SHUT UP AND DRIVE!!!! Oh, and I got contact solution in my eye today, big ouchies. And my friend isn't answering my texts, big jerk!! Happy Birthday, fine, don't reply!! SCAG!!

Deds:

**Mystical Hanyou** - Yes, Houjo is the scapegoat in this story. He's a lying, cheating, son of a bitch, but don't worry, Kagome will dump him eventually!! Wink! She still likes Inu... though she'll like him even more when he finally shows up as his ALTER-EGO, dun dun dun!

**taintedinuyasha** - Mm, cookies sound good, but I cannot be bribed with food! Reviews are my inspiration, lol. I'm happy you're so attached, gives me a reason to keep writing, other than the one that if I don't finish what I've started I'll go insane... Love for one's writing is entirely normal, and having a few fans doesn't hurt either! Satisfy your need to read my friend, with an extra-long new chapter!!

**Kagomelovessesshy5** - I'm glad you like it so much, and I'm also glad about the tissues, cuz I can't remember where my mom leaves them, cuz she keeps moving them!! Arrgggg! Anyway, here ya go, don't forget to write to me about what you think! All opinions welcome!

I can't believe there's only three reviews. They were good, long ones, but... sigh. I feel so underpaid. Wait...

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Eight_

On Saturday morning he woke up early, and headed to work. When he got there, Shippo was waiting with the tow-truck, and, handing Inuyasha the keys, both climbed in.

"Where are we going, Shippo?"

"To the scrap yard. Shiori called this morning to say she'd found about five different bikes we can use for parts. If there's anything we can't find, I'll order it."

"That's great," he remarked, concentrating on the road. Shippo directed him to the scrap yard, where Shiori was awaiting them.

Loading the bikes onto the flatbed, Inuyasha said to her, "These are great, Shiori, thanks."

She just smiled. She thought Inuyasha was very cute, geeky or not. "You're welcome."

Getting back in the truck, Inuyasha pulled out a few thousand yen and held it out to her. She took it, reluctantly.

Waving, he and Shippo left, and she waved after them. He had given her way more than he needed to. _Father will appreciate it_, she thought, returning to the house.

Shippo got out as soon as they'd returned to the garage to help Inuyasha unload the bikes.

"I've taken the liberty of renting you a station," he told him, and Inuyasha smiled. "Cool. Which one?"

"Very last." Shippo hefted two bikes over his shoulders and walked them down. Inuyasha took the last three and followed him.

The station was equipped with everything he'd need: oil, pneumatic drills for removing and replacing lug nuts, a socket set, and a wrench set, to name a few. There were also some newer parts Shippo had managed to scrape up, most of them unpainted fenders and a relatively new-looking leather seat.

"Thanks, Shippo. This is _great_!" He sat down on the stool to the side and looked around. "How much?"

"For you? Thirty yen a week. Since you're an employee, you get a discount."

"Awesome." He ran his hand over the drill, then hefted it, making it shrill as pressurised air spun the bit.

Shippo wiped sweat off his face and said, "I'll be back in a minute, there's a last-minute repair one of my guys is unsure about. Here." A thick manual landed on Inuyasha's lap.

"Start reading, and I'll be back."

Inuyasha opened it, and began reading up on how to build a bike, starting with the motor.

_**Inu G'd**_

Three hours later, Inuyasha walked home from the garage, pulled off his cover-alls, and hopped into the shower.

Jaken was waiting in the hall when he came out of the bathroom, his long white hair damp and water droplets still beading on his skin.

"Master, a young lady phoned for you."

Inuyasha lifted a fuzzy ear in interest. 'Yeah? She say who she was?" he asked, shaking out his hair.

Jaken nodded, following Inuyasha to his room, and catching the red towel as he flung it away, yanking up a clean pair of boxer shorts. "She said her name was Kanna, and that she needed to see you post haste."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he had grown two heads, his shirt half-way over his head. "What?"

Jaken blinked. He often forgot that the youngest of his Masters was also the simplest. "Right away," he corrected, and Inuyasha understood.

"Okay. Thanks." Zipping up a pair of baggy jeans, he threw his wet hair into a topknot and, tucking his lighter in his back pocket, he watched Jaken leave the room in the mirror, before flopping onto his bed and picking up the phone.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kanna listened to Kagura yak away in the background as she added the last detail to Inuyasha's leather jacket: an American flag patch. She concentrated as she held the hot iron over it and counted silently to ten.

"Can you believe that? What an _asshole_! God, I hate him _so_ much!" Kagura fumed, speaking of her brother, Naraku.

"Uh huh," Kanna replied non-commitally. She hadn't been paying any attention to her friend all afternoon. Kagura had been in a snit when she arrived, Kanna's mother letting her into Kanna's basement room at noon. Now, four hours later, Kanna couldn't recall a single thing she'd been talking about.

Suddenly the phone rang. Kagura looked at Kanna, but she didn't seem to hear it. Shrugging, Kagura reached over and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kanna?"

Kagura recognised the voice instantly. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagura? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey Kanna, it's Inuyasha on the phone."

Kanna nodded, sitting at her desk, strewn with thread, scissors, material scraps, and her sewing machine. "Tell him to come over here."

Kagura relayed the message: "Kanna says to get over here."

Inuyasha laid back on his bed, turning his head to check the time. _Four-thirteen_.

"Fine. She got good news for me?"

Kagura looked on as Kanna held up the finished outfit, inspected it for any loose threads, then folded it and laid it on the bed, tossing the jacket on top. Then, she began to clean up.

"You could say that," Kagura replied. "See you soon." Hanging up, Kagura slipped off the bed and helped Kanna tidy her room.

They were straightening the privacy screen Kanna used as a change room when the doorbell rang upstairs.

"I'll get it!" Kagura ran up the stairs two at a time. Kanna smiled, and picked up the outfit, throwing the jacket out of sight for the moment.

Inuyasha came down with a hassled look on his face, Kagura poking him all the way down to make him go faster. At the bottom he batted her hand away and, spying Kanna, smiled. As he came forward, greeting her warmly, she handed him the bundle, and watched as his smile grew into a grin.

"Change over there," she instructed, pointing to the screen. He did as bade, and when he came out, both girls were giggling.

He frowned. "What? Is it on backwards?"

Kagura shook her head. "No, Inuyasha, it's on right. Kanna, you are a fashion genius! It's... well, it's damn _hot_!"

Kanna smiled. "Thank you, thank you," she said as she waved to a pretend audience.

Kagura took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the closet, which had two enormous mirrors on tracks as doors.

The boy staring back at him was so good-looking, for a moment Inuyasha was tempted to turn around and make sure no one was behind him. The outfit, skin-tight, covered everything but his arms and a small section of his chest. It was a matte black, and creaked when he moved.

Kanna approached him and draped the jacket over his shoulders, watching with delight as he admired himself in her mirror.

"Do you like it?"

In response, he wrapped her up in a bear hug that lifted her clean off the carpet, and kissed her cheek. "I _love_ it, thank you!"

Kagura laughed at his exuberance. Reaching up, she took out his ponytail and looked at him objectively. "Hmm," she hummed, tapping her fingernail against her teeth, then snapped her fingers.

Grabbing up her purse, she dug out a pair of aviator sunglasses her brother had given her for her last birthday and put them on his nose. "There," she said, and turned him toward the mirror once again. "That's it, the _Lone Rider_ look is officially perfected."

Inuyasha made a few faces at himself in the mirror, then changed his pose, and changed it again. He couldn't believe the boy in the mirror was really him. He looked like a man, but most of all, he looked more like his old self again, not the geek he'd been pretending to be.

He'd never been popular, but he'd never been a geek, either. Being one now tended to make him unsociable, but he missed the action. This outfit was guaranteed to attract all the attention he'd been lacking for so long.

"You think this get-up will impress her?" he asked, and Kanna and Kagura both nodded.

"Definitely," Kagura replied, and Kanna jokingly added, "If it doesn't, she's blind. I'm tempted to jump you myself!"

Laughing, they pulled him away from the mirror and he changed into his original clothes. When he came back out, Kanna handed him the folded bundle in a paper bag.

"Thank you," he said again, and she smiled. "Don't mention it. I love a challenge," she grinned, and he laughed. Kagura looked at her watch. Inuyasha asked, "What time is it?"

"Five."

_Shit_.

"I gotta run," he said, inching toward the stairs. Kanna waved him off, and watched him go, a silly grin all over his handsome face. When he was gone she remarked, "Kagome's a lucky girl."

Kagura laid back on the bed and sighed, "Ain't that the truth."

Both girls looked at each other, then laughed, their mutual attraction for their new friend an oft discussed subject. Neither would even consider trying to catch his eye, but it was fun to dream.

_**Inu G'd**_

Rin closed her eyes and let the breeze flow through her hair as she swung gently in the hammock on her back deck, her math homework open in her lap. She adjusted her bikini as she leaned further over, almost finished her assignment. Sesshoumaru's formulas lay next to her on the canvas hammock where they wouldn't blow away.

Her mother, gone out with her friends for the day, and her brothers, away with their girlfriends at the beach, left Rin all alone. She loved the solitude when her family was gone.

The phone rang and, setting her work aside, she unfolded her long legs to go into the house and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is Rin there, please?"

"Speaking."

"Rin? It's Sesshoumaru."

The smile that bloomed on her face at the sound of his name was beautiful. "Hey."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he asked, "Are you busy?"

Walking out onto the deck again, trailing the curly phone cord behind her, Rin waved to their neighbour next door and replied, "No."

"Good. You want to go out?"

Her smile wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, which wasn't hard at all. "Are you asking me on another date?"

He was quick to reply, "Yeah, I am. Are you accepting?"

She twirled her finger in the wire, her teeth flashing in the predatory grin that spread across her face. "Maybe. Where are we going?"

He chuckled. "Guess."

She laughed, "I give up."

He replied, "That sucked!"

She giggled, "I know, but I really have no idea!"

Taking pity on her, he responded, "I'm taking you to the most expensive restaurant in town for dinner. Sound good?"

"Yes," she breathed, "but being alone with you sounds even more delectable."

"Then be sure to wear something delicious," he said, husky, "because you always look good enough to eat."

"Thank you. You're pretty hot yourself."

"I try."

"Do not!"

"Okay, but _you_, Rin, are the beautiful one." She went silent hearing this, and her heart soared. She knew they were moving fast according to other people's standards (Kagome's namely, since she had pointed it out), but it felt so natural to her, just being with him, that she didn't care what other people thought.

_Mother will never approve_, she thought sadly, but was determined to prove her family wrong. She was eighteen years old, for Christ's sake! _If they couldn't respect the decisions she made by now, then they could kiss her ass!  
_

Opting to say nothing to his compliment for now, she asked, "When?"

"Eight. I'll pick you up."

She looked at her watch. _Five_. Her mother would be back at six.

"I'll be ready." The fight she knew would happen when her mother found out was inevitable, but she refused to burden him with that knowledge, and, bidding him goodbye, she hung up.

_How am I going to convince her?_ She thought, putting her homework away. Frowning, she went into the house, to shower before her date.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome wiped the sweat from her lip as she balanced a tray with four meals on it for the blue station wagon near the front of the lot. She smiled as she passed Miroku and Sango, sitting on the roof of Miroku's car on a blanket in the cooling afternoon sun, sharing a fruit platter Sango had brought from home.

Waving to them, she dropped off the food, and, looking for anyone whose order she hadn't yet taken, she spotted Kouga's brown Barracuda pulling into the empty spot two spaces away from Miroku. She rolled her eyes and tried not to cringe.

Looking around, she hoped one of the other waitresses weren't busy, but she could see that they all were; even the newest girl, Tsubaki, was busier than a bee in a bottle.

Drawing herself up to her full height, she waited to see if Kouga would get out before she approached his window.

When he didn't get out, she went over to him, Sango giving her a sympathetic look as she passed.

"Poor Kagome," she remarked, and Miroku replied around a strawberry, "Hmm?"

"Kouga just showed up."

Miroku turned to watch Kagome skate up to the brown muscle car. "I'll keep an eye on him," he said, and Sango nodded. She loved Kagome like a sister, and she wished her heart wouldn't twist whenever Miroku jumped to protect her. _They're just friends_, she told herself. _Nothing more_.

Kouga smiled devilishly when she leaned over, her breasts swelling in her shirt for his view.

"Kouga."

He blinked, then looked at her face. "What?"

_That's right, my face is up here, asshole_, she thought. "Do you want your regular?"

He smiled. "What I really want is _you_."

She stood up straight, eliminating the view he'd been enjoying. "The regular it is." She skated away, and he leaned back in the driver's seat, his arm hanging out the window.

For as long as he'd known Kagome he'd wanted her. At first he'd hated her, or thought he had, and he'd gone out of his way to make her miserable.

Then, three years ago, he'd cornered her in a back hallway, and forced her to kiss him. The fear in her eyes had excited him, but when he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him, to his surprise, she didn't struggle. In fact, she closed her eyes, and puckered her lips, waiting for him to kiss her. He'd leaned into her, and his lips had claimed hers, hungrily devouring them. He never saw her knee coming but he'd sure as hell felt it, and she had doggedly fended him off ever since.

She had thought that little ploy would discourage him, but it only made him hound her more; finally, she'd started to date Houjo, and he'd backed off. Houjo was a friend of his, so he'd had no choice but to lay off her publicly. When she was away from him, though, he was free to do as he pleased, and did. Or tried to.

His persistence was more of a habit now, but he still found her to be the most sexually attractive girl he'd ever known. He wanted her, bad enough to rape her, even. He could only be rejected for so long. The only thing that stopped him from actually doing it was Houjo.

He and Houjo weren't close, by any means, but Houjo was human; Kouga refused to fight a human for a woman, because it wasn't sporting. Houjo would never stand up to his superior strength, and there was no honour in fighting a weaker opponent. So, he waited, and persisted, hoping to wear her down to the point of accepting him, even if only to shut him up.

He watched her skate away with a hunger that gnawed away at his carnal side. He was sure he didn't love Kagome; he didn't love anyone. That Ayame girl thought he loved her, but she was just a distraction. He had no more feelings for her than he did anyone else. Kagome appealed to his animalistic side, the side that thought about sex and how to get it twenty-four-seven.

Kagome shuddered when she left him. As guys went, he was good-looking enough, but his attitude toward women was a major turn-off. She often wondered what she'd done to deserve his attentions.

Giving her mother his order, the two exchanged a look before she left again, to talk to Miroku and Sango while she waited for Kouga's order to come up.

She was going back past Kouga's car when a smile broke out on her face and she waved to someone behind him. He frowned.

Inuyasha waved back, his other hand in his pocket. When he reached her, he said, "Hey, Kagome," and she giggled.

Kouga saw red. He was dignified enough to refuse to fight a human over her, but no way in hell was a half-breed going to nose his way in! _Over my dead body_, he thought, pulling back his lip in a growl that revealed his sharp incisor.

"I had hoped you'd come today. Miroku! Look who's here!" Kagome went with him to Miroku's car, were she saw him settled and then went to fetch Kouga's food.

When she came to him with it, and set the tray on the window, he said, "Kagome."

She stopped and turned, but didn't look at him. She was busily writing on her notepad, ignoring him. "What?"

He waited in silence until she did look at him. She frowned, and heaved a big breath at the look on his face before skating away.

_Asshole! You don't own me_, she thought, wishing she could flip him off, but couldn't. If she were anywhere else but here...

Inuyasha watched Kagome skate around, then pulled out a cigarette.

"I hope you brought enough to share," Miroku chided, a grin on his face. Inuyasha smiled back, and offered he and Sango the box. Sango took one, as did Miroku. Sango needed the release of tension the shot of nicotine would give her. She tended to wind up tighter than a spring when her boyfriend and her best friend were in the same vicinity.

Miroku lit hers and his own, but Inuyasha lit his himself.

When Kagome came back for her ten-minute break, he offered her one, and she gladly took it, and he lit it for her. She could feel Kouga's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She was with her friends, and if he didn't like it, he could fuck off.

Kouga watched her, his food half-finished in his lap. He'd recognised the dog-boy from the first day of school, when he'd slammed his face into the lockers. He was itching to do it again, when Kagome sat closer to him than Kouga liked.

Getting out, he strode over to them and growled, "Get away from her, mutt-face."

Inuyasha was an easy-going guy, but insults directed at his mixed blood got his back up, and he said calmly, "Piss off, wolf. I have as much right to be here as you do."

"Yeah, Kouga," Miroku interceded. "Have a hairy canary, why don't you?"

Kagome blew out smoke through her nose and leaned back onto the hood. "Kouga, go back to your car. You're only embarrassing yourself."

Kouga's blood began to burn. _Couldn't she see how badly he wanted her?  
_

Inuyasha dropped his cigarette butt, mashing it with his shoe. "Better do as she says, _wolf_."

Kouga looked at Kagome, then back at Inuyasha, before he smiled. "You want this bitch, don't you? I can smell it all over you. You're as horny for her as a tomcat in heat. Don't think for one second that you've got a chance, _dog_, 'cause when she finally dumps Houjo, she's _mine_!"

Inuyasha just stood his ground and stared at him, his eyes hard. Kagome watched nervously, ready to jump in should Kouga take the fight to a violent level. Her cheeks were aflame at what he'd said.

Sango almost wished they would fight; she'd cheer Inuyasha till the bitter end.

Miroku slid off the car, and separated them with his own body. "Cool it, Kouga, before you bite off more than you can chew. Come on." Subtly Miroku began to herd Kouga away, before he finally spit on the ground at Inuyasha's feet in contempt and swaggered away to his car. Getting in, he slammed the door, started the engine, and screeched out of his spot, leaving black streaks on the pavement and turning up his radio so loud all demons near him held their hands over their ears; even Inuyasha flinched at the sound.

When he was gone, Kagome huffed out more smoke. "Sorry about that," she said to Inuyasha, who shook his head. "You don't have to apologise."

She laughed, "That's all I seem to do when you're around, isn't it?" She stopped smiling then and dropped her head into her hands, and began to cry.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, wanting so badly to tell her that it was okay, that he'd wanted to fight him for her, that he wouldn't have if she didn't want him to, and that he'd always be there for her.

Sango slid down off the hood, followed by Miroku, and knelt next to her. "Kagome, shh, don't get so upset. He's all talk, don't worry about him."

"She's right, Kags," Miroku added, rubbing her other shoulder. "Inuyasha and I wouldn't have let anything bad happen, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded, "That's right. We'd have all looked out for you, Kagome." He didn't yet feel like he was close enough to her to call her _Kags _like the rest of her friends.

Kagome sniffed loudly, then wiped her eyes, determined to stop the tears. "I'm sorry, you guys. He just really stresses me out."

Inuyasha and Miroku sat back on the hood as Sango led Kagome to the bathroom to freshen up. Miroku shook his head. "Poor Kags."

Inuyasha looked at him askance. "How long has he been harassing her like that?"

Miroku snorted in contempt. "Since forever. That asshole only wants her cherry, that's it. But he won't fight Houjo for her because he's human; it isn't _sporting_," he crossed his arms and lifted his brows in Inuyasha's direction at this last.

Inuyasha lifted his lip in disdain. "What, he can't have her, so he makes her life miserable?'

"Yes, though I'm sure that's not entirely his intention," Miroku replied. "He thinks if he wears her down she'll eventually give in to him and dump Houjo for him. I highly doubt he's thought past the day he takes her cherry. He's not a big thinker, you know? He'll get tired of her and drop her, just like he does to everyone else. But he's got it in his head that he wants her, and he won't rest till he's had her."

Inuyasha frowned. _What a fucking asshole_, he was thinking, his arms and ankles crossed as they waited for the girls to return.

"Kagome needs to dump Houjo sure enough," Miroku remarked, looking Inuyasha in the eye, "but she also needs someone better than both Houjo and Kouga."

Inuyasha stared back at him, hearing the underlying meaning of his words. He was encouraging Inuyasha to be that someone.

"She'll get him," he promised, and, satisfied, both boys waited in silence until Sango returned without Kagome.

"She's okay now," Sango reported, sitting between them, "but she's not happy."

"I don't imagine she is, after that little display," Miroku commented. Inuyasha stared at his hands, at a loss as to what to say, besides, _I'd like to kill that fucking wolf,_ and so on.

He looked at the big clock over the sign of the Drive-In. It read six forty-five. The Drive-In closed at seven, because today was a holiday. Ordinarily it was open till eleven on Saturdays.

"Well, Sango," Miroku said, yawning, "shall we go?" He put his arm around her shoulders. She nodded, and they bid Inuyasha good night before they drove away.

Inuyasha got up to go home when seven rolled around and there had been no sign of Kagome. The lot was empty and the lights were shutting down.

He rounded the corner and saw Kouga's car parked there, out of view of anyone at the restaurant.

_What the hell?_ He thought.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome peeled off her skates on the back step, just outside the kitchen door, her grampa putting things away for the night behind her. The stretch of woods that ran behind the restaurant on the west side of her house loomed dark and forbidding, when normally she would never have even looked at it. Tonight, though, it gave her an uneasy feeling, that same feeling she'd gotten when Kouga had arrived earlier, only three times as worse.

Shaking her head, she thought, _Get a grip, girl_ and walked past it on her way to the house, her socks making little noise in the grass as she padded through it.

She heard a rustling behind her, and stopped, listening. The wind shifted the leaves, but other than that silence reigned. Looking behind her, she searched the darkness for any sign of movement, but saw none.

Turning, she continued on, when out of nowhere a mass collided with her body and slammed her into the ground so hard the air was forced from her lungs in a great breath. Trying to get her fists up, she realised they were pinned beneath her and a pair of red eyes stared her right in the face, the smell of warm, fetid breath wafting over her as whatever held her down heaved its own breath. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered it before she could utter a sound, and stayed over her mouth even though she bit it several times, tasting blood.

Kouga finally had her down, right where he wanted her. He was male, and could only control himself for so long. After he'd left, he'd worked himself into such a lather that his demon had finally taken control and, when the right moment had come, he'd stalked and hunted her down in an effort to appease his raging hormones.

Kagome wriggled desperately, fear giving her strength she didn't know she had. She writhed and bucked, lifting both of them clear off the grass, but was shocked enough to stop when she felt a hand reach between her body and the one holding her down, and the long, drawn-out _riiiiiiiiip_ that followed as he attempted to pull her clothes off.

_No, no, no_, she kept thinking, _this can't be happening, no!_

The sun had cast an orange glow on the treetops, and she watched them in a sort of detached wonder; what was going on above her seemed to have floated away, and the sounds were echoing down a long tunnel. She closed her eyes, suddenly tired, before unconsciousness overtook her.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha turned right around and headed back the way he had come. Kouga had left a while ago. _Why was his car still here?_

He had a bad feeling, and half-way across the lot the smell of pure fear hit his nose like a ton of bricks. The scent was laced with Kagome's, and he broke into a run.

_I'm coming, Kagome, hold on!_

_**Inu G'd**_

_**Holy crap, is Inu going to make it on time??? Will he save her from the sexually-ravenous Kouga??? Will he live to see another day??? Find out, in the next chapter!!!**_ Muahaha, nice little cliffy there. Don't worry, lots of reviews make my fingers fly, and another chapter is yours. Sigh. Writing is so satisfying!


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, I can't believe this! I should get whiny more often, shit! It's been like, eight hours since I posted this afternoon, and I have SIX reviews already! HOLY CRAP. I must be doing something right...

Deds:

**INU-sarah** - Well congrats on your prompt review! Lol, I won't let her get hurt, I promise! It's good to hear from you again!

**Jimmy35** - Thanks, I hate cliffy's too, thats why I can't bear to leave you guys hanging! I skipped a "let's drink moderately" birthday at Sid's with my supposed best friend and her stupid boyfriend that no one likes to write more and post this. (She abandoned me on my birthday, so now we're even). I also made egg salad for Dad's lunch. Productive, I know! Never fear, Kouga gets caught. He gets what he's got coming later, too!

**Photgraphing Poetry** - No worries, it all turns out good. Let the dumping proceed! (Not in this chapter though, muahahaha!)

**taintedinuyasha** - It's a deal! I can live with that! Makes me glad I write almost constantly, I think my ass is taking on the shape of this chair... and, (sniff) I like to pretend to be all that... on occasion.. lol!

**Valsapena** - OMG! Yes!!! Hahaha!

**Kagomelovessesshy5 **- You made it in here by the ass of your pants! I don't think more accounts are necessary, just nice words... or whatever... lol. Woot for sidetrack..ed..ness???

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Nine_

Rin put the finishing touches on her make-up and stood back to inspect her handy-work. Satisfied that her make-up was perfect, she returned to her room to pick out an outfit. _Fever_ was playing on the radio as she held up one outfit after another to herself, singing along quietly and clucking her tongue instead of snapping her fingers to the song.

Her mother peeked around the corner of her room, then walked in without knocking, and turned off the music.

"Mom! Why do you always do that?" Rin asked, her head buried in the closet. _Where were those red pumps?_

"Are you going somewhere tonight?"

Rin sighed. _Here we go_, she thought, _I get a date and she's heard about it already. Probably come to quiz my brains out_.

"Yes."

Her mother nodded to herself, as if Rin's answer had confirmed something only she knew about. "Where?"

Rin pulled out her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, putting them on. She stood, her slip and bra all she had on. She reached over to pull the chic red and white-striped fitted skirt and jacket outfit she'd decided to wear. "The most expensive restaurant in town."

Her mother blinked. "Antonio's?"

"That would be the one. Do you mind, mother, I'm trying to get dressed here."

Her mother stood up from the desk chair where she'd made herself comfortable but didn't leave the room. "Who are you going with?"

Rin swallowed behind the fabric of her outfit as she pulled it over her head, her mother momentarily lost from her view. "Sesshoumaru Takahashi." _The moment of truth is upon me_, she thought glumly, and prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

"Takahashi?" Her mother repeated. She'd heard of that name. It was the name of a rich family of demons! She shook her head in disbelief, before saying, "I will not allow you to go out with him, Rin. You know how we feel about demons! How can you even consider this after what they did to your father?"

Rin pulled the dress down and turned on her mother, her face angry. She'd had all afternoon to prepare an argument. "Allow? Mother, I'm eighteen. You have no say in what I can and cannot do! Maybe _you_ don't like demons, but that doesn't mean I don't!"

"But-"

"But nothing, mother. I'm going out with him tonight, whether you like it or not." Grabbing up her little red clutch, Rin stormed from the room, just as the doorbell rang.

_**Inu G'd**_

Sesshoumaru had emerged from the bathroom at quarter to eight, his hair combed and tied into a neat topknot and his suit freshly pressed. He stopped at a huge gilded mirror in the hall to tie his bowtie, when his father opened his study door and closed it behind him for the night.

Spotting Sesshoumaru, and eyeing what his son was wearing, Taisho asked, "Got a hot date?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a thin brow at his father's reflection in the mirror. "You could say that." Grunting, Sesshoumaru pulled the bow he'd made apart and tried again, only to fail. Growling, he made another stab at it before Taisho offered, "Let me."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly handed him the damn thing, ready to melt it with a glare, but Taisho put it on and before Sesshoumaru knew it he had a perfect bow.

"Thanks, Dad," he said, smiling a little.

"No problem, son. I've got lots of experience with bowties." He watched Sesshoumaru turn to Jaken who put on his jacket, straightened it, and handed him a corsage in a tiny plastic box.

_Must be a special girl, he thought, for Sesshoumaru to go all out like this_. Normally his son wasn't seen socialising outside of school; lately Taisho had noted his absence from home, and wondered what he'd been up to. Now it was obvious.

Leaning over the rail over-looking the grand foyer below, where Sesshoumaru waited for his Mustang to be brought around, Taisho asked with a grin, "So when do I get to meet her?"

Sesshoumaru smiled despite his natural inclination against doing so. "Soon enough, Old Man," he replied, and Taisho had to be satisfied with that.

Watching him leave, Jaken approached him from behind, and he commented, "When did he grow up so fast, Jaken?"

Jaken smiled discreetly. "Just these last few weeks, I believe. Whoever she is, he loves her, sir."

Taisho nodded, lost in thought. "He must. Well, it's about time! I like the effect it's had already." With this thought, he walked to his room, and closed the door.

Jaken watched him go, and thought of Master Inuyasha. His father knew naught of Inuyasha's exploits yet, but there was little that escaped _him_, the family butler. _Soon_, he thought, straightening a vase of peonies on the landing. _Soon, this will be a family again_.

_**Inu G'd**_

When Sesshoumaru rung the bell at Rin's house, he felt an emotion knife through his heart that he hadn't felt in years. Nervousness bit at him like a bitter cold wind, and he tried vainly to suppress it.

Rin opened the door, her face flushed and he heard a woman yelling briefly before she slammed the door behind her.

She smiled at him, forcing herself to be cheerful, and asked, "Shall we?"

He smiled back. "We shall." He lead her to the car, where he opened her door for her and saw her settled before getting behind the wheel on his own side.

Rin's mother watched them through the window. This demon, he seemed gentlemanly enough, but she was still suspicious. Demons were just that; they had no good in them. He had to want something from her daughter bad enough to woo her for it, and she was determined to know what it was. When Rin came back, she would be waiting, and her sons would be with her.

Rin sunk into her seat and tried vainly to keep her tears locked inside. She could have killed her mother. She was so closed-minded about demons because of one accident that she projected her fears onto her family, and they had taken them up as well. Her brothers, she knew, would try to talk her out of anything to do with Sesshoumaru, but she'd resolved that she'd be damned if they succeeded.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and said, "I brought you something." She turned to face him and watched as he slipped the corsage onto her wrist. It was a red hibiscus, the same colour as her outfit, and she smiled, her tears turning from angry to emotional, and spilling over they trailed down her cheeks through her make-up to seep down her neck.

Stroking her jaw with his fingertips, he leaned his forehead against hers. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled. _How could she tell him? How could she tell him that her family hadn't even met him yet they hated him?_ She couldn't; not yet. He didn't deserve to have the burden on his shoulders that she'd carried ever since the death of her father. That much she wanted to spare him.

Neither of them realised it yet, but they had fallen so deeply in love with the other that they each tried to protect the other from any harm; he protected her from her enemies, and she protected him from the wrath of her family. When they looked at each other's eyes all they saw was perfection.

She wiped away her tears. "Nothing's wrong. You're just so sweet," she replied, and he smiled, his teeth white in the semi-darkness of the car. Pulling out, she felt her whole body relax as he took her hand in his, and rested it on her thigh as they drove to the restaurant, the radio playing loves songs around them.

_**Inu G'd**_

Saturday had not been a good day for Kagura.

Naraku had been waiting for her that morning when she opened her bedroom door and had punched her in the eye so hard that it had swollen shut and turned a disgusting shade of purple.

Looking in the mirror eight hours later, after she had awoken in a pile on the floor in her doorway, her brother nowhere to be found, she lamented her sore face. The bruise was beginning to spread, from her eye outward, in a concentric circle. It throbbed with every beat of her heart.

Making her way to the kitchen, she wished her parents kept servants, which they didn't, because they believed that their son and daughter needed to learn how to get by on their own, which they were often, for their parents were never home. Sometimes the postcards would come from France, or Africa, or even Australia. They never stayed in one country too long.

_At least they're having a good time_, she thought, cringing. Just thinking was painful.

Digging around in the freezer she finally found a steak and threw it into the sink to thaw under hot water. Taking a few Advil, she laid down on the couch, the cold steak resting on her face as she slept once again.

She bolted awake, the now-bloody steak sliding from her face and landing with a plop in her lap.

_Auugghh_, she thought, touching her face. It was numb, but her fingers came away red and sticky when she touched it. The doorbell rang again.

Getting up, she used her shirt to catch the dripping piece of meat and threw it in the garbage before she finally answered the door. One of Naraku's friends was on the other side.

He took one look at her and asked, "What the hell happened to _you_?"

She smiled, the muscles of her face moving but the sensation eluding her. "What do you care? What do you want?" Her tone was surly, to say the least.

"Well, I wanted to know if Naraku was home-"

"He's not."

"-but I guess he's not," He repeated her. "I'll just go then."

"Yeah, go." She slammed the door behind him, bolting and chaining it. Trudging up the stairs, having forgotten to clean up the mess on the couch from the dripping steak, Kagura caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the way to her room.

The girl staring back at her was almost unrecognisable. Her face was grossly swollen, and covered in tacky blood from the steak. The red and purple seemed to run together and form a grotesque mask of her face. She sobbed openly as she stared.

Reaching her room, almost unable to tear herself away from the image of the disgusting girl in the mirror, Kagura reached into her purse and pulled out her Polaroid. Quickly snapping off three pictures, she slipped them into an envelope with a short note, and, slapping a stamp on the front that she'd found in her desk, she left the letter in the mailbox for the mailman to find the next morning.

If it was the last thing she did, she'd see that Naraku didn't get away with what he'd done. After that, she fell asleep again and didn't wake up.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome gurgled, a hand squeezing the air from her throat, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her last thought was that she didn't want to die.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha drove his head into Kouga's side at a run. Releasing Kagome, Kouga had latched onto Inuyasha and the two had tumbled away, leaving her alone on the grass in the dark.

Inuyasha had Kouga by the scalp, and was yanking backward as hard as he could, trying to get the wolf to yield, but all he got for his efforts was clawed down his back. He could feel the wounds bleeding, but he felt no pain.

Kouga struggled to get free, but the hanyou's grip was interminable; no matter what, he refused to let go, like a bulldog. Finally clawing him deeply, each released the other and growled, Kouga's red eyes fading to their normal blue while Inuyasha's began to flicker from red to gold, and back again.

Deciding that now would be a good time to leave, Kouga made away through the bushes like a wraith in the night, leaving Inuyasha alone with an unconscious Kagome.

Inuyasha's sides heaved, his lungs greedily drinking breath as the oxygen it carried flooded his veins and he began to relax. On his knees, he crawled to Kagome to see if she was alright.

When he reached her, the expression on her face was so serene that he felt his heart twist. The urge to protect her from everything that would hurt her ran strong, and his heart swelled with his feelings for her.

Gently, he carried her to the back door of her house where, after knocking, her mother came out and gasped when she saw Inuyasha.  
His hair was mussed, and his face scratched; blood trickled freely down his nose and dripped off his chin, landing on Kagome's chest as he held her close to him in his arms. His clothes were shredded, and her mother could see deep gouges in his skin everywhere.

Rushing toward him, worried for her daughter's safety in his hands, she looked at Kagome, and, seeing her unharmed, asked, "What on Earth happened?"

Inuyasha sunk to his knees again on the cement but he refused to let Kagome go. Her mother watched as he gathered her body close, and, speaking softly, patted her cheek and begged her to wake up.

_He loves her_, she thought. It was obvious; the poor boy was cut to ribbons but didn't seem to notice; he was more concerned with her daughter's welfare than his own. It was at that moment that Mrs. Higurashi wondered where this boy had been her daughter's whole life.

"Kagome," he pleaded, tapping her cheek. He could smell life in her, but her failure to open her eyes scared him.

Finally Kagome came around, and instead of starting at the sight of Inuyasha's bloody face so close to her own, all she did was wrap her arms around his neck and thank God he was there. Her fear was still fresh in her mind, and she hadn't noticed his blood-stained skin. She clung to him like a babe to its mother, and sobbed and cried her fear away as he held her close, his blood slowly draining from his body as he held her. He could feel it begin to coagulate, and his demon blood began to knit his wounds, but it was a painful process and he squeezed her right back as his body followed its natural inclinations.

When she finally released him, she noticed his state and whispered, "Oh my God, Inuyasha, look at you," her hands covered with his blood. It was all over her, and at this point her mother broke her silence and rushed forward, saying, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome smiled briefly at her mother to reassure her but replied, "I'm fine, mom, but Inuyasha's hurt really bad."

Together they pulled him over to the door and into the house. Souta walked into the room, took one look at what they were dealing with, and walked right back out.

Mrs. Higurashi looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw that his pupils were dilated slightly; his eyes were glazed and he stared off into space before they suddenly shut, and he sagged in Kagome's arms as she held him upright in the chair they'd pulled into the back room.

Kagome felt his shoulders slump and took charge. "Mom, I need scissors, disinfectant, and bandages," she said, lowering his body to lie flat on the floor. Nodding, she ran to get what her daughter had asked for.

When her mother was gone Kagome held Inuyasha's head in her lap, his bloody face a mess to her tear-filled eyes. She knew it was Kouga who'd attacked her. She'd gotten a look at him before she passed out, and when she had awoken, Inuyasha had been clutching her to his chest as if she were dying. She'd even seen tears in his beautiful gold eyes.

Stroking his brow, she ripped off what was left of the top layer of her skirt and spit on it, and gently began to wipe his face clean.

Her mother returned to find her this way, but she never said a word. She helped Kagome move Inuyasha up to her bed, where they lay him down on top of the pink comforter.

"Mom, do you mind...?" Kagome struggled to get out what she wanted to say, but her mother nodded, understanding. She smiled, and Kagome knew she knew.

"Take good care of him," she said, shutting the door behind her. Kagome's cheeks turned pink, but she busily attended to her task before her thoughts could wander off.

Taking the scissors, Kagome cut Inuyasha's shirt off, and cleaned all the blood from his chest. She disinfected and bandaged all his cuts before turning him over to treat his back. When she was finished, she laid him face-up again and then sat on the floor next to the bed, and held Inuyasha's hand until he woke up.

He opened his eyes, and the scenery that greeted him was unfamiliar. Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the gloom, and he realised that someone was holding his hand, and that his body was very sore, but better than it had been before he'd passed out.

Lifting his head off the pillow, the first thing he saw was the black mass of Kagome's hair, fanned out over his bare stomach. Her face, with her eyes closed, an angelic picture to his love-sick gaze, rested firmly against him, her other arm supporting her neck. Her mouth was still bloody from biting Kouga's palm.

He smiled, not regretting for even an instant coming to her rescue. She meant the world to him, and it flattered him greatly to know that she'd brought him to her room to clean him up, for as he looked around he recognised all the pink things which the night before had slightly repelled him. He just wasn't into pink.

He squeezed her hand, and she moved, then yawned, and he smiled at her as she blinked and rubbed her eyes, her right hand still firmly clasped in his.

"Hey," she yawned, her hair a mess, "how are you feeling?"

_Like a million bucks as long as you're with me_.

"Better."

"Good." She reached up and felt his forehead, a gesture that between she and anyone else would not have been as intimate as it was between he and her.

She blushed, but he pretended not to notice. "Am I fevered?"

She sighed quietly. "Nope. You're perfect." _In more ways than one_. Then she slapped herself mentally for thinking that, but not as shocked at herself as she should have been.

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, and before either of them knew it, they were face-to-face, and her heart was hammering, his keeping pace right along with it.

"Kagome," he whispered, before his lips pecked hers, and she closed her eyes, it felt so right, but suddenly the phone rang, scaring the life out of her, and breaking the moment, and she reached over to her nightstand to answer it.

"Hello?" Her voice had an impatient edge to it.

Inuyasha sat back again. _He'd been so close!  
_

"Oh, hey Houjo." She leaned her back against the bed so she wouldn't have to see Inuyasha's face while she talked to Houjo.

His heart slowed right down, and he felt all hope drain from his body. _Damn you, Houjo!_ He thought, frowning.

"No, I don't feel well tonight... No, it's nothing serious. I'll call you later... Bye." She hung up, then looked at her clock. _Eleven-thirty_. He called at the weirdest times.

She turned to look at Inuyasha, but the bed was empty. She frowned, and felt the draft coming from the window. Suddenly she felt horrible. Although she hadn't wanted to see it, she knew he liked her, and she liked him, but she wasn't sure just how much she liked him. He was nice, and cute, but he was such a geek! Even for thinking that she wanted to slap herself, but she couldn't help the way he was or the fact that she had a boyfriend. If she was anything it was loyal, faithful, and honest, but she couldn't help wishing things were different.

Sighing, she got up, closed the window, and crawled into her bed. It was still warm, and it smelled like him. She fell asleep, tears for what she thought could never be trickling down her cheek. She felt strangely awful about missing that kiss.

_**Inu G'd**_

Rin waited for Sesshoumaru to come back from the bathroom, watching other couples dancing on the shiny dance floor where their table provided an unobstructed view. For dinner they had dined on fresh lobster, a salad, and for dessert, tiramisu for two.

She smiled, remembering every detail. _He was so romantic_. No boy had ever lavished her like this. She felt like a queen when she was with him.

When he came back, he had a rose between his teeth, and he held his hand out to her. She lifted a brow, and hoped that he wasn't going to ask her to Tango, which was exactly what he did, only he didn't ask.

Leading her out to the middle of the floor, he signalled to the maestro who played the opening notes to the famous dance, and he held her to him, and whispered, "Close your eyes," as he brushed the rose down her forehead, over her nose and lips, to finish at her chin.

She giggled; _it tickled!  
_

Then, before the song could move on, she heard him say, "Follow my lead," and, putting the rose back between his teeth, he led her around the floor in the Tango, alternately dancing with and dragging her, before she caught on and added a few of her own moves.

When the music slowed down again, she did too, and extending one leg out behind her, she kneeled before him, then slowly stood up, trailing her hand up the side of his leg, only stopping to take the rose between her own teeth before he was leading them around again, this time to the applause of the rest of the restaurant patrons.

Blushing, she bowed with him when the song was over, and he returned her to their seats, where he gently placed his jacket over her shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

She looked at her watch. _Ten-thirty_. "Mm-hmm."

Taking her arm, they left, and the valet brought the Mustang around, and Sesshoumaru handed her into the car before getting in himself. Tipping the valet, he drove them away, and asked her, their hands clasped tightly together behind the gearshift, "Did you have a good time?"

She smiled at him, only the soft glow of the dash lights softening her beautiful face. "The best."

He chuckled, and asked rhetorically, "Have I outdone myself?" and she laughed, replying, "That was the most extravagant date I've even been on, and I loved it. Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"You're welcome. Show me just how much you liked it by accepting another date with me?"

She grinned at him, and responded, "How could I _ever_ say no to you?"

He smiled back, and she leaned across the seat, pecking his cheek. In return he squeezed her hand.

When they finally reached her house, he walked her to the door, and she prayed to God her mother would leave them alone long enough to say goodbye.

Standing under the porch light, he said, "Goodnight, Rin," and kissed her hand gallantly.

She smiled. "Goodnight."

She watched him walk back to his car and drive away before she entered the house. She kicked off her shoes and carried them through the living room, but before she could reach her room the light came on and her mother and three brothers were sitting there, frowning at her.

She blinked into the brightness, and thought, _Oh fuck_.

Her eldest brother, Gin, said quietly, "You are never to see him again, Rin."

Her other brothers nodded. She could see she'd get nowhere with them. Her mother, though, was what pained Rin most. Her mother had a look of such disgust for her daughter on her face it almost made Rin feel ill. _How could her mother abhor the love she treasured most?  
_

Suddenly it hit her. _She loved him_. She loved him so much that she was willing to sacrifice everything if it meant being able to see him again.

"May I remind you all," she began, resolved that this time she would get her way or all be damned, "that I am eighteen years old and no longer under your control? I will date whoever I please!"

Her mother stood up. "Not while you live here, you won't. I won't have this family's good name tarnished by your infatuation with that demon. Don't you have any respect for your dead father at all, God rest his soul? I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!"

Rin felt her heart skip a beat, and despite her resolve to remain calm, she got angry. Balling her fists, she screamed, "I don't care what you think, mother! You need to open your eyes and realise that dad's gone, and hating demons won't bring him back! I don't care what you all think, _I love him_!"

They all stopped, shock marking their faces. Mrs. Tsing was the only one who saw it coming, and replied, "Young lady, you will terminate your relationship with that, that, _thing_, or you will cease to live in this house! Is that understood?"

Rin's brothers all looked at their mother, and the youngest, Akira, said, "Mom, isn't that a bit harsh? I mean, to kick her out-"

"I don't mean to just kick her out. I will disown her if she does not obey me!"

Gin looked at his brothers. He didn't like demons either, but he wasn't going to argue with Rin if she was in love with the guy. He knew what it was like to fall in love and how fortunate he was that his girl was a human woman and so had not incurred the wrath of his mother as Rin was doing now. Suddenly, he began to shift his point of view.

"Yeah, mom, Akira's right. That's _too _harsh. Why don't you at least meet the guy before you decide to hang him?"

Rin couldn't believe her ears. Through her tears, her brothers were smiling at her. _Where they willing to give Sesshoumaru a chance?  
_

"Please, mom," she pleaded, attempting to further her brothers' suggestion, "at least reserve judgement until you've met him." _Though whatever you decide I'm never going to leave him_.

Her mother crossed her arms, and glowered at them all. "Have you forgotten who it was that murdered your father? If you have, shame on you all!"

"Mom, I think we should trust Rin," said the second oldest, Haruko.

"Yeah," agreed Akira. "If she's in love than we have no right to question her judgement."

"Rin knows _nothing _of love! He will only hurt her! That's all demons do, is hurt humans!" Mrs. Tsing insisted.

"No, mother! That's what _you're_ doing to _me_!" Rin cried, holding her hand to her face to stem the flow of tears.

Gin stepped up. "Rin's right, mother. I think if Rin likes this demon, we should give him a chance."

Mrs. Tsing glared at them all, her eyes mutinous. "You betray your father's memory," she hissed, and stomped up to her room, slamming the door.

Rin sank to the floor, her tears of relief mixed with trepidation. _What if her brothers hated him?_ Her doubts were removed when Akira bent down and said, "If mom kicks you out, sis, you can stay with me."

"And me, Rin."

Gin also smiled and said, "You always have a home with me, little sister."

Grinning through her tears, she stood and hugged them all, replying, "Thanks, you guys, I love you!"

They all laughed and Akira commented, "Mom's just sore, that's all. She'll come around."

"I don't know," Haruko reasoned, "she's pretty set in her beliefs about demons."

"But Sesshoumaru is _nothing_ like that! He's sweet, and gentle, and-"

"We know, sis. We'll vouch for you."

Rin sniffed. "Thanks."

They all saw Rin off to bed before returning to their own homes, a lot on their minds. Each brother loved Rin, and had spoiled her shamelessly with affection. If her passionate outburst could change their opinion of demons, how could their mother not be moved, too?

_**Inu G'd**_

Houjo hung up the payphone he'd used to call Kagome and called his friends over. They were on the next block, just at the bottom of the stairs to the Higurashi property, when he called. Waving goodbye to them, he started up the stairs. Kagome had said she wasn't feeling well, so he was going to check on her.

Last night with Ayame had been just what he'd needed. She'd let him do as he wished with her, and things had been perfect until she'd started talking.

"Are you ever going to break up with Kags? I feel bad doing this with you behind her back."

He had rolled over and given her a hard stare. "Don't you dare say a word. I love Kagome. You know that."

"Then why are you here with me?"

He rolled away and replied, "Because I want to be. You give me what she doesn't. When I marry her, you'll be my mistress. Either way, you benefit."

Ayame had to agree there. He often bought her gifts, and jewellery. Kagome may have gotten his love but she got his attention. Houjo knew about her relationship with Kouga, but he only used her, and Houjo didn't care about that. Ayame sighed. She was beginning to tire of this lifestyle of secrets and lies. All she wanted was a man who loved her, and her alone. _Was that so much to ask?  
_

Houjo dropped her from his thoughts as he reached the top of the long flight of steep stairs in time to see a form leap from Kagome's window and disappear into the night.

_Inuyasha_, he thought angrily, storming up to the front door and pressing the doorbell for longer than necessary.

Looking tired, dishevelled, and covered in blood stains, Kagome answered the door. "Houjo? Why are you here?"

He herded both of them into the house and closed the door, hissing, "Why was Inuyasha leaving your bedroom window just now?"

Kagome frowned, and decided she'd had enough.

"Houjo, listen. I'm sick of you being so jealous of him. _Nothing's going on_!"

"Then why are you covered in blood? What aren't you telling me, Kagome?"

She looked away, frustrated, then looked back. "I was attacked, okay? Inuyasha saved me, and he got hurt really bad, and I cleaned him up, and he left. Are you happy _now_?"

He eyed her, sure there was something she was neglecting to say, but decided not to push her any further. "Why didn't you call me?"

She guffawed, awed at his audacity. "Because it happened so fast I didn't get a chance to take two minutes to dial your number! Were you even home? God, Houjo! Sometimes I wonder what we're doing together!"

In that instant he could feel her slipping away from him, and he pulled her close, and squeezed her tight. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," he said, stroking her hair, "I wish we could redo this whole weekend and start over."

Her emotions overridden, she let him hold her, and the tears wouldn't stop as she hugged him back. Picking her up, he carried her to her room, and she let him.

He laid her on her bed, and closed her door. Then, gently wiping the blood from her lips, he began to kiss her. He kissed her until her thoughts were nothing but puffy blooms of nothingness, and before she knew it they were both naked and he was penetrating her, and the pain made her lurch against him, but he held her down and waited until her pain had passed before he finished making love to her.

He fell asleep in her arms, and she with a smile. Her life was finally back on track again, and she and Houjo were happy.

_**Inu G'd**_

Oh Jesus, no! **Kagome, don't do it!!** Hahah, she's silly sometimes, like, talk about jumping from the frying pan into the fire much. Anyway, if anyone reviews the previous chapter and I missed you, you'll get on the next one. Ks5 just made it, so you others - whoever you are - oops! Anyway, you know what to do... lol! P.S. Kudos to whoever can guess which movie I "borrowed" the Tango scene from!!


	11. Chapter 10

Well, well, well. I had no idea this chapter would get such a reaction. I must say, I am shocked _and _appalled. Ten reviews in one day. That must be some kind of lame-o record!! But hey, I'm proud!!

Deds:

**Valasapena **- Congratulations! You have guessed correctly, it was True Lies! You get first deds!!! And don't worry, you're murderous intents for Houjo will be realised!! But, he doesn't die, unfortunately. Not yet anyway, I haven't finished yet!

**Photographing Poetry** - Yes, big Ick.

**X** - We were all disappointed about that, hun. I was disappointed just writing it, but hey, the world ain't all kisses and hugs. Boo-urns.

**taintedinuyasha** - I must say, I am aware that Houjo never gets anywhere near her in the series or manga (you really don't want to know just how much crap I've collected, hehe) but this _is _a purely fictional work! I'm going to let that doggie insinuation slide... for now! Oh, and you're not a bad reviewer, you're a faithtful reviewer! They are just as good. And your guess? Close, but no donut, Cop!! Hahahaha!

**mexican-chick2307** - Thank you!

**Kagomelovesesshy5** - Whoa, whoa, slow down, egghead!! Laser guns?? You're going to need that if that store owner catches you for lifting K like that!! You are right though. Kags + Hobo makes for BIG ICK.

**Nimeway** - I'm sorry for turning your dislike into hate, but hey, what can I say? He's a loser! Thank you for your very nice compliment, though. I appreciate it!

**uhohoreo** - Yep, you gotta write the mean with the romantic. Rin's mom sucks ass, and Sesshy is just... a DREAMBOAT!!! Ha! I should use that term... it is _mucho ancient_ in nature... older than my young ass... awesome, you're great for brainstorming old words, thanks!

**lindajrjt **- Don't worry, he hangs in there! Her reaction to him is the clincher, but enough spoilers! I will say no more than that!! It was pretty scaggy of her to give in to him like that tho. Reminds me of people I know...

**INU-sarah** - Surprised? I gathered that! Hahaha! You slid in here just in time!

Ok, that's it for reviewers, but I will say this. I waited all day to post just so everybody could have their say! I was originally gonna post after Ks5 reviewed, but I had to work, and then I was tired, and sat in the massage chair for a while... and did dishes... made food... went to the batcave... and here I am! It's like, 10:30, so, sorry for the lateness, but I promise absolutions to those of you who were physically repulsed by Kagome's actions. (Stupid Houjo! Inuyasha did all the work and that bastard sopped up all the gravy.)

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Ten_

On Sunday Inuyasha didn't leave the house. He was too depressed to leave his room and even trying on his new outfit couldn't cheer him.

He'd not gone directly home last night, and he'd heard everything that had happened from the tree in Kagome's yard between she and Houjo, and their first sexual encounter. She was lost to him, and he had not the willpower yet to forge on.

Later in the day Kagura came over.

When she opened his door and sat on his bed, he'd wanted to tell her to go away, but what he saw when he finally removed his head from under his pillow baffled him.

Her face, which had just two days ago had been pretty and carefully made-up, was now swollen and disfigured. The whole right side of her face was purple, and the edges of the bruise ranged from yellow to green in colour. She still could not see from that eye.

"Hey."

He stared at her in disbelief, at a loss for words, she saw it with her good eye, and put her sunglasses back on. "I'm sorry, I know it's gross."

"Kagura... who did this to you?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter? He'll get what he's got coming to him," she replied, unwilling to let him in right now. He was the first of her friends to see her since it had happened.

"Hell yeah, it matters! I'll kill him!"

She smiled, and said, "That's sweet, but unnecessary. Thanks, though." She was touched by his concern though she tried to hide it. He saw right through her and, pulling her close, gave her a warm hug.

"Well, you're not the only one having a bad day. Kagome and Houjo had a fight, then made up last night."

She could tell by the tone of his voice what he meant by _made up_.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." She was prepared for this eventual possibility, though he didn't know that. She decided that now would be a perfect time to tell him.

Hugging him back, she sniffed, and replied, "I didn't know if we'd need these, but I guess they'll come in handy now." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the Polaroid's she taken of Houjo and Ayame in the wooded area by the school parking lot.

Inuyasha thumbed through them, but handed them back to her all the same. "I can't use these, Kagura. I couldn't bear to break her heart like that, only to garner her affection for myself. I can't believe that asshole would have the balls to cheat on a great girl like her." He sighed, deeply. "But, if I can't make it on my own speed then I guess it's just not meant to be."

She took the pictures back, but shook her head. _Kagome was **so** stupid!_ To waste a good guy like Inuyasha... she had to be crazy.

"Well, you keep working on your bike," Kagura told him, and he smiled a bit. "That'll keep you busy till she finally realises what a catch you are."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "but at least that'll help take my mind off of it. Maybe I'll finish faster if I concentrate on that."

She smiled. "That's right. She hasn't met the _Lone Rider_ yet. Don't give up, Inuyasha; Houjo's got another thing coming if he thinks he can compete with your alter ego!"

Inuyasha smiled back. "Yeah. I won't." Slapping his back, she stood up to leave.

"Kagura?"

"Yeah?" She lifted her sunglasses and forced her bruised eye open as far as she could.

"Thanks. For everything."

She blew him a friendly kiss. "No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." He wondered if he would; that bruise was nasty! Flopping onto his back he listened to the sound of Kagura's heels clicking on the marble floor of the foyer till they faded away and only silence remained.

_Kagome_, he thought, his heart wrenching.

_**Inu G'd**_

The following week was awkward, to say the least. Kagome treated Inuyasha as she always did, but now Houjo took up all her time; they ate together, worked on their latest Latin project together, and he even started hanging out more at the Drive-In when she was working. It was aggravating.

The big news around campus was that Rin and Sesshoumaru were now an item; Kikyou and Naraku were officially dating, as well. All Inuyasha heard as he went from class to class was the same news over and over.

Kagura's heart bled for him, but until he was ready there wasn't much she could do, although...

The pictures she had were incriminating, if not perfect proof of Houjo's infidelity. _If Kagome thought she was happy now..._

Kagura thought of Inuyasha's refusal to bear such bad news to the woman he loved, even if it meant she'd be his for the taking, and she admired him greatly for his scruples.

She, however, was _not _so virtuous.

She decided to make her move the following Saturday, when everyone was going to see the first showing of _The Amityville Horror_ at the Duplex, right across from the Drive-In.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha worked hard on his bike, and with Shippo's help, had it done by the following Friday night. All it needed now was a new coat of paint and he was ready!

All that week he had avoided Kagome, and she hadn't mentioned their halt in study dates, although he was secretly just a little pleased when he got an A on his project and they only got a C. She had looked at him then with a look of regret that he found hard to forget.

Houjo had taken Saturday off to spend at the Drive-In with Kagome, and had walked past Inuyasha's stall several times over the past weeks and had seen what he was doing, but he'd never stopped to ask him about it. If anything, it seemed that he couldn't have cared less. Inuyasha decided to walk it out of the shop as it was, so when Houjo saw him on it later he'd not recognise it past the new paint job he was going to give it when he brought it home.

On Saturday afternoon he stood in his backyard, a drop sheet on the ground, paint cans scattered all around and his fingers covered in paint. He wiped them on his coveralls and bent down, taping the piece of paper to the part in front of the seat and the fender, which, when he was done, would create several red stripes on the black topcoat.

Jaken brought him out an iced tea, and, after Inuyasha thanked him, he returned to the kitchen to prepare a coffee tray for Master Taisho. Master Sesshoumaru was out today, at a car rally with Miss Rin.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagura sat in front of her vanity and tried to fix the damage on her face. Luckily, the swelling had gone down, and her skin was now just really purple, with green and yellow tinges at the edges of the bruise.

Swearing, she dipped her finger into the pot of concealer again, and rubbed it in. It definitely took off the edge of the colour, but just wasn't enough. Sighing, she wiped it off to start again. This bruise was taking longer than she'd thought it would to heal.

Downstairs, the front door slammed, and she could hear Naraku pounding up the steps. Her heart began to beat faster, but she wasn't going to hide from him like some scared child. Whatever he had to say she would hear, and then she'd tell him off.

Banging on her door, he yelled, "Kagura, open up!"

"It's open," she called, adding "asshole," under her breath. The door flung open, and he pounded his way up to the loft, where she sat staring at him in the mirror as he came up from behind her.

Naraku saw her face, but chose to ignore what he'd done to her and got right to the point. "What did you tell Mom and Dad?"

She smiled a little as she unwrapped a bar of wax and began to knead it with her fingers to warm it up. "Nothing. A single picture or two are worth a thousand words, or so they say."

He crossed his arms. "So you sent them a picture, did you? Well, I hope you're happy, because they're coming home next week and they'll be lucky to find you _alive_ when they get here!"

She looked up from the wax in her hand and stared at him in the mirror, her eyes narrowed and her jaw tight. Her words were hard when she spoke.

"Hit me like this again, Naraku, and you'll be going to the best psych ward this side of Tokyo, I swear it. In fact, I'll goad you, just to make sure they see the damage you're capable of. You'll have your own private room and everything. God knows no one here will miss you."

He let a smirk lift his lip. "Are you threatening me, Kagura?"

She smirked back at him, her confidence growing as she backed him into a corner.

"I am. So fuck off, _brother dearest_. I _will_ do as I promise."

He uncrossed his arms and his expression turned nasty. "You won't live to see me go to a psych ward, _your bitchiness_. You'll be in a hospital bed breathing through a tube." He turned to leave, but she laughed. _That little bitch laughed!_

"Naraku," she drawled, turning around in her chair, "I almost hope you do what you say. Then, it's the _chair_! I'll be sure to smile as they fry you to a crisp."

Pissed off, he swaggered away, his fist balled and just itching to punch her again, but he restrained himself. If he could prove to their parents that Kagura was lying, they wouldn't kick him out. He made a mental note to start looking for a real job in the morning, just in case. But he would be damned if Kagura got her way!

Kagura watched him go, her lip curled. He needed to be taken down a peg or two, and when her father got a hold of him, he'd get hell. She'd make damn sure of it.

The wax in her hand was now soft and pliable, and she began to spread it gently over her bruise, wincing when she pressed too hard. The wax was a relic of her grandmother's, from the days when geisha were common. Her grandmother had given it to her as a gift for her birthday, and she had tossed it in her vanity, figuring she'd have no use for it. She was grateful now that she'd kept it.

Spreading the concealer over the wax, she smiled at her handy work. Not a trace of the bruise could be seen, and the more she moved her face, the more natural the wax felt on her skin.

Finishing the rest of her make-up, Kagura stood up from her vanity and walked to her closet, pulling out a pair of ripped-up jeans in a light wash and a white shirt that plunged low, and had the sides cut out and silver studs around all the hems. Kanna had designed this shirt for her, and she wore it with a black bra to show it off to perfection.

Fluffing her hair in the mirror, she blew a kiss to her reflection, picked up her purse, and headed out the door.

There was no sign of Naraku when she left, and his car was gone. Locking the door behind her, she opened the Lamborghini and slid in, closing the door and starting the engine with a roar.

Pulling into the Duplex, she pulled out and threw a blanket over the roof of the car, and, climbing up, opened a bag of Milk Duds and watched for others to arrive.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome smiled at Houjo as he pulled into the Drive-In. Flopping into the passenger seat, she kissed him on the lips before she pulled her legs in, shutting the door. "Hey."

"Hey. You ready?"

"You know it." She grinned.

The Duplex was playing a double feature tonight; first, the much-talked about _Amityville Horror_, which was supposed to be based on actual events, and the more recent thriller, _Jaws_, was to play afterward.

She bent down to untie her skates, then slipped on her favourite pair of old high-tops. Throwing her skates in the backseat, she said, "This is nice. Your dad finally let you borrow the car, huh?"

He grinned, and flinging an arm over the back of the seat, pulled her closer. "He understood my need to give my girl a ride across the street tonight."

Kagome smiled, but it didn't last long. She was still feeling bad over Inuyasha. She felt terrible for not picking up their study dates again, but Houjo was her boyfriend; she loved him. Inuyasha was nice, but he just wasn't her type. Or so she kept trying to tell herself.

"I never thanked him." Oddly it never struck her to tell Houjo that it was Kouga who'd attacked her. It was as if telling him was obsolete, for he never could have helped her anyway.

Houjo barely heard her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

But deep down she knew she was deluding herself.

_**Inu G'd**_

Ayame leaned against Naraku's GTO, waiting for Houjo to show up. Kouga was there, but he was getting a load of burgers for he and his two sports buddies, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Sango leaned next to her, Miroku a few feet away and in deep conversation with Naraku about cars. What had started out as a friendly chat about cars was turning into a fight, though.

"The Dodge is faster than the Chevy, rat-tail!"

"I think not, Naraku. Chevy can beat Dodge anytime!"

Ayame shook her head. _Boys and their toys_, she thought, suddenly remembering whose toy _she_ was, then, amending the thought to, _Boys!,_ she pulled a cigarette out of her clutch and Kikyou lit it for her.

"Is Kagome coming tonight?" she asked.

Ayame nodded. "As far as I know. Houjo said they were."

Kikyou looked at her askance, a smirk on her face. "When did _you_ talk to Houjo?" As far as Kikyou knew, Ayame's only romantic interest was Kouga, though lately he'd seemed to have forgotten all about her, but Ayame hadn't complained. _Had she found someone new?  
_

Ayame felt her heart stop. _Had she said something to rouse Kikyou's suspicions?_ She didn't think she had; besides, it wasn't a crime to speak to her friend's boyfriend. She replied quickly, "He was at the Drive-In last night, and he told me." Which was mostly true. He'd been at the Drive-In... after he'd been with her, that is.

"Oh." Kikyou seemed to lose interest. Ayame's petty flings were none of her concern. She was almost disappointed that her friend had failed to give away anything incriminating to tease her with.

_No one's fun anymore_, she was thinking, not realising just how much her boyfriend's attitude was rubbing off on her.

"Well, I'm getting a drink," Ayame said, and went to the food counter and ordered a Coke. Bringing it back, she took up her spot next to Kikyou and finished her cigarette.

_This is getting really hard to keep quiet_, she thought, thinking of her affair. _Kagome will kill us if she ever finds out_.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagura felt her stomach roll with nervousness when she spotted Houjo and Kagome drive into the lot and park next to Naraku. Miroku's Monte Carlo was on the far side. She was seven spaces down the row, with Kouga's Barracuda in between.

She hoped no one, especially her dipshit brother, would interfere with her plans tonight. _Inuyasha needed all the help he could get_.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha took one last look at his handy-work. The bike was finished, shining in the setting sun with a fresh coat of paint. Cleaning up, he went into the house, pulling off his coveralls. Tonight was the first showing of the _Amityville Horror_ at the Duplex, and everyone would be there.

Flicking on the light in his room, he threw the coveralls onto his bed before he peeled off his jeans and t-shirt.

Standing before his mirror, he looked at himself objectively. He was well-muscled, and his waist thin. His arms could use some work, but he thought he was pretty fit. He wondered if people would notice when he made his debut tonight just how hot he could be.

He had to admit, after he'd donned the outfit and the shades, his jacket behind him on the edge of the bed, he cut a pretty impressive figure. The leather outfit left little to the imagination, but he liked it. He felt so much more confident.

Taisho peeked in his room then, and, knocking on the doorframe, called, "May I come in?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush. He'd not anticipated his father catching him in this suit.

"Yeah."

Taisho sat down on the bed and picked up the jacket. "Did you buy all this?"

Inuyasha picked up his helmet and took one last look in the mirror. "In a manner of speaking. A good friend made it for me."

Taisho looked over his son approvingly. "I feel like a broken record here, but she must be pretty special. When do I get to meet her?"

Inuyasha turned around and said, "What?"

Taisho waved his hand, "Nothing. Well?"

Inuyasha smirked. "When she says yes."

Taisho smiled. "I guess that's good enough." He stood up and handed Inuyasha the jacket and followed him down the stairs to the back door.

Inuyasha climbed onto the bike, glad that he'd been practicing over the last couple months with one of the bikes from the scrap yard, which he had fixed just enough so that he could ride it, and had used it to practice stunts.

Taisho had never seen this bike before, and asked, "Surely you bought _this_?"

Inuyasha smiled proudly. "I made it."

His father grinned, "Did you, now?" and came over to look at it up close. It was in pristine condition, restored to its former glory, only the colours were different. He patted his son on the back.

"I'm impressed, son," he said, and Inuyasha felt his own smile grow under the light of his father's praise. He shook his head. "Who knew moving here would have such a profound affect on both my sons?" he mused aloud, and, waving Inuyasha off, watched him ride the bike away, skilfully rounding the corner at the end of the block.

"Good luck," he whispered, and turned around to find Jaken there, as always. "Did you see that?" he asked his butler.

"I did, sir," he replied promptly, "and I must say, Master Inuyasha has grown up considerably. I am proud to serve him, and you, my Lord."

Taisho smiled, and punched Jaken playfully in the shoulder. "That coming from you, old man," he said, laughing, "means I must be doing something right!"

Jaken smiled, then ushered his master inside, where he made sure he was comfortable and wanting for nothing.

_**Inu G'd**_

After the rally, Sesshoumaru and Rin drove around town, then parked on a hill overlooking the panorama below them. They stayed there for quite a while, making out, when Rin finally pulled away, sated, and suggested, "I hear the _Amityville Horror's_ playing tonight. Can we go see it?"

He smiled at her in the dim glow of city lights. "As you wish, my pet."

She smiled, and, starting the car, he backed down the hill and drove to the Duplex, parking next to a white Lamborghini.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagura didn't even hear the purr of the yellow Mustang as it roared next to her. She was busy watching Kagome's crowd, and, seeing no opportunity to get Kagome alone, she decided to get closer by buying a coffee. Maybe then she would see an opening.

She hopped off the car and met Rin coming around her front bumper.

"Rin! Haven't seen _you_ in a while." She winked.

Rin smiled sheepishly, but looked fondly back at Sesshoumaru as they strolled toward the Snack Shack. "I've been sorta wrapped up," she replied.

Kagura laughed. "Don't need to explain anything to me. Is he nice?"

"He's absolutely wonderful," came the dreamy reply, and Kagura raised a brow. "I'll take your word for it then. Have you seen Inuyasha lately?"

Rin shook her head apologetically, "Sorry, no. I haven't. Have you?"

Kagura nodded. "I've seen him off and on, but we haven't spoken since the Sunday before last. I haven't been out much." She didn't tell Rin why, though.

They reached the line and Kagura shifted her weight; Kagome and Sango appeared to be deep in conversation, Houjo's arm thrown casually over her shoulders. He was looking at Ayame, though, and she was staring back. Kagura narrowed her eyes slightly, then caught Naraku glaring at her, but she ignored him.

Rin ordered first, and when her order was ready she took it back to Sesshoumaru, waving to Kagura. She had ordered a latte, and while she waited for it Kagura saw Kagome and Ayame go to the Ladies' room behind the building.

_Here's my chance_.

She walked away without waiting for her coffee, and followed the two girls covertly. The door to the bathroom was propped open to let in a breeze, and from where she stood Kagura could see Kagome in the mirror, but Ayame was too far in to be seen.

Casually, she strode in, on the pretext of touching up her make-up, and she stood right next to Kagome who smiled at her politely while Ayame yammered away from her stall.

"Can you _believe _that? I mean, as if Kikyou would even consider it! He's like, five years older than her! It's disgusting!" The toilet flushed. Kagura acted quickly. Pulling Kagome close, she whispered, "Behind the Snack Shack. Five minutes." Then she turned on her heel and walked out.

The stall door flew open with a crash as Ayame came out, the sound of the toilet flushing following her exodus. She washed her hands and looked at Kagome, who stared into the mirror as if in a trance.

Ayame said, "Kagome, you okay?"

Kagome blinked, and forced a smile. "I'm fine." _What did Kagura want?_ she wondered.

"I'm ready, you coming?" Ayame had dried her hands and was waiting by the door. Kagome turned to face her and replied, "You go. I have to go worse than I thought."

Ayame shrugged, but said, "Okay."

Kagura saw Ayame leave, and waited for Kagome to come out. Four minutes later, she did.

Taking a deep breath, Kagura waved at her, and Kagome came over. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Kagura heard the crisp tone in her voice. She had a feeling that tone would soon disappear. "Yeah. Tell, me, Kagome, are you and Houjo in love?"

Kagome frowned. "What does that have to do with _you_?"

Kagura dug into her purse now, and drew forth a pocketbook. "Not much really. But I did take these pictures. I thought you deserved to know just how _much_ your boyfriend really loves you." Opening the pocketbook, Kagura handed Kagome a few pictures.

Kagome took them, and looked at them carefully. The longer she looked, the angrier she got. _How **could** they? She was her **friend**! And he was her **boyfriend**!  
_

Kagura watched her silently. Kagome was taking it better than she'd expected her to.

Straightening her shoulders, she lifted her chin and said to Kagura, "Thank you for showing me these. Do you mind if I borrow them?"

Kagura smiled and replied, "Be my guest. What do you plan to do?"

Kagome was too angry at her friends to keep her plans to herself. "I plan to confront them both. Right now."

Kagura nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Kagome looked back at her grimly, making her way out front. "So am I."

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome rounded the building, her shoulders square. Her mind was a haze of red.

When she saw Houjo, Ayame wasn't far away, and she saw for the first time just how obviously they sought each other out: he kept glancing her way, while she just stared, sipping her Coke intermittently.

Walking past her friends, she came up to Houjo, a sickeningly-sweet smile on her face. Miroku saw it, and backed up a step, Sango following suit. Naraku grinned at her, though she paid no attention, and Kikyou watched with little to no interest. Ayame's eyes widened as she watched her friend approach her boyfriend.

Kouga, stuffing his face with his friends, felt Ginta elbow him and he snarled around the food in his mouth, "What?!"

Ginta gestured toward Kagome with his free hand, and Kouga's gaze followed. He watched, intently.

Kagura came around the building from the other direction, stopping to pick up her latte. She passed by the group of people unnoticed, making her way back to her car, where she could see everything that was about to happen.

Kagome tilted her head to the right as Houjo stared at her, his stomach doing a slow flip in his gut. "Hey, baby," he said, returning her smile, hiding his nervousness well. "Back alr-"

The slap resounded loudly through the entire parking lot; people from the other side stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the sound. Houjo held his hand over his cheek where Kagome had slapped him, her hand throbbing and tears spilling down her cheeks as she screamed, "_You fucking asshole! I trusted you! I **loved** you! And **this **is how you repay me_?!"

She flung the pictures at his chest, watching him stoop to the ground to pick them up after he'd failed to catch them. A deep frown on his face, he looked at the Polaroid's, and, looking back at her, said, "Where'd you get these?"

"_Fuck where I got them, you cheating son of a bitch_! It's _over_!"

Turning to Ayame, she walked over and Ayame backed up, but the car behind her didn't let her get far. Kikyou smiled a little at Ayame's obvious discomfort. _She **thought** something fishy had been going on with Ayame!  
_

"And _you_," she whispered, her voice hoarse from yelling at Houjo, "_You_ were my friend." She paused, and took a deep breath. The look that came over her face was blank, but they all knew she was simmering under the surface with hate and betrayal.

"_Fuck you_, Ayame." Turning on her heel, she reached into Houjo's car to retrieve her skates and, flinging them over her shoulder, walked away.

Kouga had watched the entire scene with glee. _Finally, she was free!_ He didn't even attempt to go after her now, though. He'd not spoken to her since he'd almost raped her, but her reaction to him was of little concern. _He was better than that cheating asshole Houjo, at least!_ He'd talk to her after she'd cooled down, when she was more susceptible.

Kagura saw Kagome coming her way and flagged her down.

Kagome stopped, and, wiping her face, said to Kagura, "Thank you for giving me those pictures, Kagura. I don't like to be left in the dark like that."

Nodding, Kagura turned to eye Rin, who saw Kagome standing there crying and quickly got out of the car, Sesshoumaru following.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She hugged her close, and Kagura joined them, rubbing Kagome's back soothingly. They pulled her between the Mustang and the Lamborghini to get her out from under the prying eyes of the rest of the movie-goers.

"Houjo was cheating on me," Kagome sobbed, and Rin looked at Kagura, who whispered, "I saw them making out a while ago and took some pictures for proof. No one deserves to be played like they were playing her."

Sesshoumaru looked over the hoods to the crowd Kagome had come from, and glared in their direction. Most of them had the grace to turn away, Houjo's face flaming as he did, but Naraku and Kouga never flinched under his unwavering contempt. Shaking his head in disgust, he turned his back to them.

"Come on," Rin said, and helped Kagome to climb up onto the blanket on Kagura's car. Kagura climbed up next to her, and Kagome grasped her hand with an intensity that hurt her, but she never complained. While Rin and Sesshoumaru climbed onto his car so they were close, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome smiled through her tear-stains, her eyes red and puffy. "No, Kagura, don't say you're sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd still be living a lie. Thank you." She squeezed her hand less tightly, but held on all the same.

Smiling sympathetically, Kagura leaned over and hugged Kagome, who hugged her back even though they barely knew each other.

After a moment Kagome let Kagura go, and Rin handed her a tissue, which she smiled at her gratefully for. The lights in the parking lot went out then, and the movie started. Kagome sniffled, and concentrated on the opening credits with a vengeance, trying to forget what she'd just gone through.

_**Inu G'd**_

Miroku turned to Houjo, his face a mask of fury. "Houjo, you _asshole_! How could you _do_ that to her?" Stomping away, Sango followed him, glaring at Ayame and Houjo.

Miroku found Kagome and he and Sango reached up to hug her. Kagome, grateful for their company, asked them to stay with her, so Kagura told them to make themselves comfortable inside her car.

Miroku grinned at her. "I always wanted to sit in a Lamborghini!" He was like a kid in a candy shop. Sango just thanked her and closed the door after she'd settled into the passenger seat.

Kagome sighed, and an image of Inuyasha flashed through her head. She felt so terrible, having turned his affection away when Houjo was busily squandering hers. _Men_, she thought, _I hate them!  
_

_Except Inuyasha_, her mind whispered, but she shook her head to clear it. Her heart was sore, and she didn't think she'd want to be with another guy again for a while.

Finally, Intermission rolled around, and Kagome had listened to her gut rumble with hunger long enough. Looking over, she saw that Houjo and Ayame were both gone, and only Kikyou and Naraku were left, sitting in his car and making out like bandits. Kouga sat not far away, but was engrossed in a conversation about Football.

Sliding off the car, she said, "I'm going to get something to eat," and Sango rolled down her window and asked, "Want me to come with you?"

Kagome smiled but shook her head, "No thanks. They're gone, anyway." Sango reached out and squeezed her hand, "Okay."

Rin and Sesshoumaru, having overheard her speaking, watched her walk slowly to the Snack Shack. Rin sighed. "Poor Kagome. He really did a number on her."

Sesshoumaru rubbed her shoulder and replied reassuringly, "She'll bounce back. Everyone could see just how wrong they were for each other anyway. All they needed was someone to show them, and _she_ did." He jerked his thumb at Kagura. "Besides, there are better guys out there, one in particular," he whispered, and Rin grinned conspiratorially. "So you know about that, hmm?"

He grinned. "I had a hunch. He'd be great for her."

She nodded in agreement. "I know. But her heart is hurt; he might not be able to heal the damage Houjo did to it."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "He'll get her," he predicted, confident in his brother's abilities. "And if he doesn't, _she's _got the problem, not him."

Rin sighed again. She hoped Kagome would open her heart again, because someone very special was going to take good care of it, if she'd only let him in.

Kagome was at the counter before she knew it, and ordered a hot dog with everything on it. She took her number and plopped down at an empty picnic table, her hand propping up her chin. She was beginning to feel a little bit better now; in fact, the feeling of being single again was mildly refreshing. She hadn't realised how much freer she was now that Houjo was out of her life. She lamented the loss of her friend, but Ayame and Houjo deserved each other. Frowning, she hoped they were happy together.

Thinking back, Kagome remembered that she had been annoyed at Houjo up until only two weeks ago. In those two weeks they'd been closer than they'd ever been, but if he felt it necessary to cheat on her then he could kiss her ass!

She smiled at the thought of Houjo actually kissing her ass, and then began to giggle. She was glad now that she'd kicked his ass to the curb. Shaking her head, she got up as her number was called, but the sound of a motorbike made her stop and turn around.

She didn't know anyone who owned a bike.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha sailed through the night air like a hot knife through soft butter. His hair, tucked up into his helmet so that his identity could be kept secret, itched, but he ignored it. Tonight was the night the world met _The Lone Rider_, and he was going to play his part to the fullest extent. He only hoped Kagome would be impressed.

Turning into the Duplex, he saw that his timing was perfect; it was Intermission, so everyone would have to take notice of him.

Gripping the handlebars, he took off, and a car, pulling into the lot from the other end and heading his way, stopped and the driver stared as Inuyasha sailed through the air over him, and landed on the other side.

Kagome had seen it all, and her jaw dropped open in awe, but she quickly shut her mouth. The guy on the bike, she couldn't see his face, but when she squealed past her, turning around, he smiled at her, and she felt something in her chest tighten. Sucking in a deep breath, she couldn't control the smile that grew on her beautiful face as he sped away, eluding the owners of the Duplex who tried to stop him from making so much noise.

The sound of sirens could be heard as he came back to her, and, smiling again, he winked at her. Kagome waved at him, and ignored the guy in the Snack Shack who was yelling at her to get her food. He disappeared as a cruiser pulled into the lot and the owner ran over, his arms flailing.

Inuyasha drove away, but didn't go far. He fully intended to return after the cops had dispersed.

Kagura, Rin, and Sango all raised a brow when Kagome returned to them, a big smile on her face. Sesshoumaru was trying to hide his grin, and Miroku just looked confused. Leaning out of the window, he said, "Kagome, did you know that guy?"

She replied, "Nope, but I'd like to," and Sango thought, _Whoa. That was fast_.

Rin thought, _Yes, Kagome, take the bait!  
_

Kagura thought, _You better treat him right!  
_

Sesshoumaru thought, _Go bro!_

And Miroku just frowned, but shrugged. _The faster she got over Houjo, the better_.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome ate her hot dog, but didn't see the rest of the movie even though she watched it. She was thinking of the boy on the bike. That leather outfit, and that smile... she was totally smitten, and thoughts of Inuyasha disappeared like wisps from her mind. He was sweet, but this guy was what she wanted, what she needed, what she'd been waiting her whole life for. She couldn't wait to see him again, and hoped he showed up again soon.

Inuyasha pulled his bike to the curb and waited. Kagome had been alone tonight. He wondered where Houjo had been and had searched the lot for him when he was driving through, but was too pleased with how she'd responded to his smile to think much more about it. He was certain he'd gotten her attention; now all he had to do was keep it.

_**Inu G'd**_

When the movie was over, Kagome climbed down off Kagura's car and said her goodnight's to everybody, having only to cross the street to get home. She didn't feel like watching _Jaws_.

Sango turned to Miroku and said, "I'm going to walk her home, be right back," and had dashed off after her.

Kagome was searching her purse for her lighter when Sango caught up to her a few seconds later, saying, "I'll walk you home, Kags."

Kagome looked at her and smiled, replying, "Thanks. Sango, do you have a lighter?" Sango felt around in her pockets as they walked across the grass behind the Duplex, dark in the failing light from the lot.

They stopped at the curb and Sango said, "Nope, I must have forgotten it."

Kagome _tsked_, her cigarette jumping up and down as she spoke. "Now I'm gonna hafta smoke this at home, and my mom hates it when I smoke-" She trailed off, and Sango looked up. There, next to them in the street, sat the guy on the bike, a silver lighter held out in front of him, the flame dancing two inches high.

Sango quickly glanced at Kagome, whose lips were turning up in a slow grin. Inuyasha's small grin was easy to see in the dim light. "Need a light?"

Kagome, at a loss for words, leaned over and put the tip of her cigarette in the flame, until it caught, then backed up, taking a quick drag and blowing it discreetly through her nose, the cigarette in her hand away from her face. She couldn't stop staring at him, and her smile grew.

Sango couldn't stop staring either. She had no idea who this guy was, but she had a feeling that her friend was very interested in whatever he had to offer, so she held her tongue, opting to be a silent observer. _Whoever he was, he was brave_, she thought, _for coming over here while I'm around. And he's cute!  
_

Sango knew that guys were notoriously shy, and tended to prefer to get a girl alone before anyone could see him speaking to her. It was a guy thing, she guessed, a way to avoid major embarrassment if the girl turned him down. She admired the guy before them for his guts in that respect.

"Want a ride?" Inuyasha asked huskily. He was lost in her eyes, and was unabashedly drinking in her gaze, which held his own, when a car came down the street, it's tell-tale black and white markings standing out.

He glanced back, and flipped the lighter shut with a click. Kagome looked as if someone had just taken away a favourite toy, and she pouted slightly, disappointed.

"Gotta run," he said, and, starting his bike, drove away, before the cops could spot him.

The cops passed, tipping their hats to the girls, when Kagome crossed the street, Sango following in her wake of silence. Sango spoke up, "That was interesting," and Kagome stopped, her cigarette forgotten in her hand. She didn't have to say anything, Sango knew that look on her face. She was in love.

When they finally got to Kagome's door, Sango bid her goodnight, and Kagome replied belatedly; her mind was all a-jumble. She felt as if the mystery boy on the bike had just ridden away with her heart, and she stumbled up to her room, seeing but not paying attention.

She flopped onto her bed, and hugged her pillow. She was _so _happy! _Whoever you are_, she thought, curling into a happy little ball, _I think love you._

_**Inu G'd**_

Woot! Go Inu!! Yeah! See, I told you guys that Hobo wouldn't last long! He's too much of an asshole. **_What's going to happen next? Will Kagome see her mysterious admirer again? Will Naraku's parents disown him for what he did to Kagura? Will Rin's mom finally come around? Only time will tell!! _**


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, people, then next few updates may be a little further apart, I have rapidly caught up to myself, but I promise to work faithfully on writing more as much as I can. Let us all cross our fingers that I don't get writer's block (I'm touching wood).

Deds:

**Kagomelovessesshy5** - You sound excited about the relationship that's finally budding here, lol, hey, if I were her, I'd want the biker more too. Lucky for her it's the same guy. Lucky bitch... grumble grumble...

**Photographing Poetry** - I'd fall like a damn Sequoia, lol! TIMBER!!!!! Don't worry, Inu's damned he's gonna get her, and I'm a sap for happy endings!!

**Valsapena **- Singing at the end had no even occured to me yet... but maybe you've got something there! Lol, I have Grease 2 and the Grease soundtrack, that's it. I never listen to the soundtrack tho, lol.

**lindajrjt **- Yes, things have a way of straightening themselves out. Sigh. What's wrong with MY life? I need someone to straighten me out. A Hobo-dumping always cheers me up, tho!

**mousymousyboing **- Lazy, eh? That's my middle name! Actually, it's Caroline, but hey, we all get lazy. Nice to hear from you, though, I enjoy it, and your compliments, thanks!

**Nimeway** - Yes, it is, VERY LOOSELY, hehehe. Hey, I don't have the first one, and I like the second one so much better! Don't drool too much, your keyboard might fry. (Mine's full of crumbs, lol).

**taintedinuyasha **- Hehhee, I have most of it figured out. How he's gonna tell her it's him, though... you'll have to read about that! Answers are all forthcoming, but I just gotta write them, lol! Thanks for the compliments, I'm blushing!!

**Mystical Hanyou** - Thank you, thank you, I try. He's a "DREAMBOAT" alright, and she's been rocked out of her world, lol, she's practically his for the taking, but there's always more obstacles to overcome first, heheh!

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Eleven_

Monday morning at school was chaos. All anyone could talk about was they mystery boy on the bike at the Duplex; the _Amityville Horror_ was completely forgotten in all the hubbub.

Inuyasha couldn't help the small smiles that popped up every now and then as he went from one class to the next, hearing bits and pieces of gossip about himself.

In Latin, Kagome kept to herself, she was so deep in thought. _Who was he?_ He had seemed familiar, but... something tickled the back of her mind, but refused to come out. Shrugging, she smiled politely at Inuyasha as he took his seat, and he fought to control the grin that threatened to spread his face wide.

Houjo was late, and wouldn't look at Kagome, who avoided looking at him as well. Inuyasha was fine with that.

On the weekend just past, they had been assigned a small paper on Roman Gladiators and their roles in the arena. Mr. Myouga went up and down the rows as the class neared its end, as the students were packing up in preparation for their next class, handing back papers.

Just as the bell rang, he said, "Miss Higurashi, may I speak to you please?"

Kagome, who'd been staring off into space, snapped back to reality and, his words sinking in, frowned.

Inuyasha watched her approach the teacher before he walked out, hanging around outside the door. Houjo passed him, his face to the floor and nowhere else.

Inside the classroom, Kagome asked, "What's the matter?"

Mr. Myouga pointed at her paper, on top of her binder, and the failing grade on it. "Miss Higurashi, I've noticed that your grades are slipping again. I thought you'd taken care of this long ago?"

Kagome sighed, and looked away. "I had."

"But?"

She sighed again, and turned back to him, smiling. "I'll look after it, Mr. Myouga, I promise. I'm just really distracted right now, that's all."

He nodded, uncrossing his arms from his plump chest, his moustache twitching. "See that you do, young lady. I hate to see a good student fail because she was distracted. If you re-do the assignment, I'll think about changing your mark." Smiling to make her feel better, he motioned with his hand, "Run along, now. Miss Yura will make you do ten extra laps around the track if you're late."

Nodding, Kagome took her leave of him, her frown returning as soon as he could no longer see her face. _Re-do the whole paper? Who did he think she was, Frieda-Free-All-The-Time? _She shook her head.

Inuyasha pushed himself off the wall as she came out of the classroom. "Myouga not like your paper?"

She scowled, but not at him. "No. He says if I re-do it he'll think about changing my grade." She looked at him more closely as he strolled down the hall with her. Today he'd let his hair fall free, and the horn-rimmed glasses were nowhere in sight. His jeans were tighter, and instead of wearing a flannel shirt or a baggy sweater, he had on a tight t-shirt and high-top sneakers. She found herself smiling, but quickly squashed it. _She was off boys, permanently!  
_

Except one, anyway, but she couldn't count on his making an appearance; she'd only met him once.

"If you want, I'm still game for helping you."

She looked at him askance, then stopped. "You'll still help me?" _After what I did to you?_ Her mind added.

"Sure." The smile he gave her was striking, and her heart began to hammer. Narrowing her eyes to hide her reaction to him, she turned and started walking again.

"Thanks."

He followed her to the stairs, where they parted ways. "No problem."

She watched him go, thinking that he was doing something different, and that she liked it. However, the last thing she would do was tell him what she thought. She didn't want to give him any false hopes, and hurt him any more than she already knew she had.

Rin met her at the bottom, her face aglow.

Kagome smiled at her, temporarily forgetting her own problems. "Hey, Rin. You look happy."

"I am, but I'm nervous, too. Sesshoumaru's coming to my place for dinner tonight."

Kagome nodded her head. "Oh yeah? Your mom's okay with that?"

Rin hesitated. "Well, no, but my brothers are willing to give him a chance, so if all goes well mother will have no choice but to accept him. I mean, what's not to like? He's perfect."

Kagome laughed. "You sure found yourself someone special, didn't you? I like him, too. Your mom will come around."

Rin grinned. "I hope so."

_**Inu G'd**_

That night, Sesshoumaru showed up at Rin's house at exactly eight o'clock. Straightening his tie for the tenth time, he smiled at Rin when she opened the door.

Her outfit, he noticed, was perfect. Her cream-coloured skirt was fitted and came down past her knees. Her blouse, which was pink, had tight sleeves that she'd rolled up to make her dressy skirt more casual. The only thing out of place was the stained apron that covered it all.

Rin greeted him, "Good evening, sir," and then covered her mouth as she giggled.

He grinned in return, allowing her to remove his jacket, revealing a blue button-down shirt tucked neatly into tan dress-slacks. His sleeves, too, were rolled up.

"Good evening to you, madam." He pecked her lips, and then followed her through the house.

When they got to the dining room, she introduced him to her three brothers and their girlfriends, and he greeted each one respectfully in turn. The brothers were impressed; his manners were impeccable.

The only person missing was her mother, but she wasn't worried... yet.

"Sit here, Sesshoumaru," she said, pulling out a chair for him, "I made a special supper for us tonight, and it's ready to eat." Hurrying into the kitchen, Rin found her mother, dressed in an old but clean skirt-and-jacket suit in a pale lavender. She was poking at the fish on the platter.

"Rin, are you sure this fish is cooked?"

Rin sighed mentally in exasperation, and hissed, "Mother!"

Turning to look at her daughter, Mrs. Tsing narrowed her eyes at her daughter's tone, but chose not to comment on it. "Is _he_ here?"

Rin slipped on the oven mitts and hefted the platter. "Yes. And everyone loves him. We're all waiting for _you_."

Raising a brow, her mother straightened her jacket and preceded Rin to the dining room, where all three of her sons were engaged it what appeared to be animated conversation with the white-haired man at the end of the long mahogany table.

When Mrs. Tsing entered the room fell quiet, but only for an instant. Gin, getting up quickly, pulled out his mother's chair and smiled to Sesshoumaru as she was seated, "Sesshoumaru, this is our mom. Mom, this nice young man is Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

Mrs. Tsing nodded in his direction, acknowledging him politely, but she refused to look directly at him. He smiled anyway, even though she didn't see it.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Ma'am. You have a beautiful home and family."

_He's tricky_, Mrs. Tsing thought. _Charming, too_. She reserved her judgement. _Let the night unfold and see what you have to show us, demon-boy_. "Thank you."

Rin came in then, and set down the platter of salmon in the middle of the table with the rest of the feast, steaming and waiting to be eaten. Taking off the apron and tossing the mitts onto the counter, she sat down and said, "Dig in!"

Silently the family and Sesshoumaru passed the food around until everyone's plate was full. After that, Rin started the men talking by bringing up the car rally she and Sesshoumaru had gone to recently. Her brothers, who were all major car fanatics, eagerly took her bait and their girlfriends winked at Rin, praising her efforts at getting the conversation flowing.

Sesshoumaru eagerly added his opinions also, and when the meal was over, said to Rin, "Rin, this is the best meal I've ever eaten. Thank you for inviting me tonight to eat your fine cooking and meet your lovely family."

She blushed, and soon everyone was talking, whispering to each other about what a catch this guy was, and how Rin was lucky in having snagged him. Mrs. Tsing, however, had remained silent throughout the meal, and had observed. Her sons seemed to genuinely like the boy; she had to admit, he was well-mannered and dapper to a fault. He obviously came from good money, and Mrs. Tsing prided herself on knowing good money.

Reluctantly, she sighed. This young up-start had softened her hard edge, and she could see how her daughter would have fallen for him. Extraordinarily, he reminded her of her own late husband, as he had been a catch himself, who could play and dress the part of a gentleman because he truly was one.

Setting her fork down on her plate, she dabbed her mouth with her napkin as Rin replaced her empty plate with dessert: a tempting-looking confection called Sweet Rolls, with gooey strawberry preserves in the middle and drizzled with a sugary glaze.

The girls, tasting Rin's efforts, commented on her skills in the kitchen and she beamed; the men showed their appreciation by making the tasty treats disappear, and then going back for more.

Mrs. Tsing watched her daughter and her suitor with a most peculiar, newly-developed fondness, and as she did Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and said, "Rin, these are simply delicious. I've never tasted anything so sweet."

Rin blushed, and squeezed his hand.

Her heart lurching as fond memories of her beloved husband came rushing back, Mrs. Tsing stood up from her seat, and said, "Mr. Takahashi is right, Rin. Dinner was wonderful." Then, she smiled at them.

Rin's brothers all grinned, and squeezed their girlfriends hands. They'd all had their fingers crossed that their mother would come around!

Sesshoumaru nodded graciously, and Rin replied, "Thanks, mom," and smiled lovingly at Sesshoumaru, who returned her gaze, his smile beautiful in the glow of hers.

Taking her leave, she bid her family and guest goodnight, and retired to her room.

Akira slapped Rin on the shoulder. "Good show, Rinny."

Rin slapped his hand away playfully and made a face at her old nickname. She was so happy. Tonight had gone better than she'd ever hoped it would. She squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand again, and he responded in kind. He'd sensed how much this meeting had meant to her, and had been on his very best behaviour. And, in doing so, had won over the approval of the hard-nosed Mrs. Tsing.

Rin couldn't have been happier.

_**Inu G'd**_

On Tuesday morning, Naraku came out of the fifth store he'd applied to, still jobless.

_I guess I'm not meant for Sales_, he thought, as he stood on the corner and waited for the light to turn so he could cross the street and get into his car. Sitting there at the light across the street, a truck rumbled loudly. Naraku squinted into the sunlight trying to read the name on the door. Finally, it turned, and he read _Nakamura Construction and Contractors_ on the driver's side door. He smirked.

_Well, it was worth a try..._

Kikyou thought he worked in an office building downtown, and it was partly true; he _had _worked there, but they'd fired him two years ago for trying to scam them. He liked to think of himself as an "indoor boy", but if the shoe fits, wear it.

Later that day he walked out of the Nakamura Offices as a member of the road crew that was re-paving the streets in town. He started on Wednesday morning.

He went to the mall, to buy work clothes, and he saw Kikyou and Ayame in the food court. He frowned, and looked at his watch. _Four-thirty_. He decided to finish what he was doing first before he went to see her; he wasn't looking forward to telling her of his change in jobs. He considered not telling her at all, but the hours for this job were longer, so she'd ask him about it anyway. He figured he'd get it over with before she got all pissy.

When he was finished, his hands full of bags, he went toward the food court but what he saw didn't please him. At all.

Kikyou sat alone; he assumed Ayame was in the bathroom. A boy was standing next to her, and he looked like he was coming onto her. Kikyou was smiling, but not for one second did he even think about her liking the attention this boy was giving her. In his mind, that guy was touching his girl, and he saw red.

He came up behind them and dropped his bags on the floor, and said low, "Is that your hand on _my _girlfriend?"

The boy turned then, and, seeing the look on Naraku's face, pulled his hand off Kikyou's back quicker than he could spit. Without replying, he ran, and Kikyou turned to see who was behind her. Her smile never wavered as he sat down in Ayame's spot and glared at her, though it was the boy he was mad at.

"Shopping much?" she commented, spying all his bags.

He brought his attention back to her and, since he was still in a bad mood, he bit, "None of your business, bitch."

She shrugged, kicking the bag with his work boots in them. "Nice boots."

Ayame came back then, and he got up and left, saying only, "Meet me at Higurashi's." She nodded, then ignored him as she and Ayame picked up their conversation.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome was whistling to herself as she took orders. She skated from car to car, car to order window, on a puffy cloud. She hadn't felt this great in a long time.

Sango and Miroku noticed her mood, but neither commented. They were just glad that she'd finally dumped Houjo. Kagome was glad now, too. Houjo was such a drag, and she hadn't known how bogged down she was with him until she was free again.

Unfortunately, Kouga pulled in then. She saw him, but refused to let his presence put a damper on her great mood.

He got out of his car this time, and placed his own order, and took a seat at a picnic table while he waited, watching her come and go. Finally, he got his food, and returned to his table to eat it.

Kagome was glad that he'd not approached her. She was mad enough at him for what he'd tried to do to her to kill him. Her good mood was dissolving into a bad one the longer he hung around.

When he finished, he sat back to digest. Tomorrow was a major football game, and he needed his rest. _Of course, if she were willing, he was too_...

Kagome came by again, and this time he made eye contact with her, but she glared in return. He could feel her hate, and it turned him on. She tried to pass him, but he reached out, and smacked her ass, soundly.

Kagome froze. _Of all the nerve..._

On impulse she spun around and grabbed him by the ear. He winced and growled, "Ow, bitch, that hurts!"

Ignoring his pain, she dragged him behind the building and released him. Rubbing his ear, he quickly forgot his pain as soon as he realised they were alone.

"I knew you'd come around," he murmured, leaning into her, his arm reaching out to pull her body to him. In response, she slapped him - hard.

People out front heard the noise, but unable to see where it had come from, went back to their business.

"Kouga Suzumi! If you come on to me one more time, just once more, I'll kill you, you worthless son of a bitch! I hate you! Don't you get it? I don't want you, I never will! Give up, because you're not getting _any_ from me!" Balling her fists, Kagome lifted her foot and brought it down on his sneaker with all her might, and Kouga howled in pain. She'd broken two of his toes.

Sniffing in contempt, she left him there, to finish her job in peace.

Kouga, not wanting anyone to see what a girl had done to him, sneaked away through the surrounding shrubbery until he got to his car and drove away.

Miroku had seen him, and he said to Kagome when she passed, "What happened to Kouga?"

Kagome smiled. "He got his comeuppance. It was _long _overdue."

Miroku chuckled, and she skated away, her good mood restored.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha wiped the windshield of the pink Bel-Air and smiled politely at the woman driving it. She smiled back provocatively, but he pretended not to see.

The pump kicked off, and he put it back in it's holder, screwing the gas-cap back on with his free hand. Leaning in the driver's-side window, he said, "That'll be two-hundred yen, ma'am."

The woman dug around in her clutch for her money. Handing him the right amount, she conspicuously peeled off an extra few bills. "That's for you, handsome," she said, winking.

Unable to respond, his brows went up instead. Finally he muttered, "Thanks," and she drove away.

_Wow, that was awkward_, he thought. Tonight he'd left his hair down. He was sick of the geek-look. From now on, he was going as himself. Except when he was the _Lone Rider_, of course. It couldn't hurt, seeing as Kagome wasn't going for him anyway... yet.

Houjo worked the other two pumps, and had spent his entire night avoiding eye-contact with anybody. He'd been quiet lately. Inuyasha had heard what had happened between he and Kagome, since she'd been glaring and not speaking to him at all the past two days. Had she finally found out that he was cheating on her? Was that why they'd broken up? _She's too good for him, anyway_, he thought.

When nine came he tossaed away his rag and walked to his car. He'd been careful to only ride his bike when he was playing the part of his alter-ego so as not to give himself away.

Ayame, on a blue bicycle, rode into the gas bar. Houjo saw her and smiled. Ayame smiled back, shyly. Inuyasha watched them, and Shippo came out to say his goodnight's and watched with him.

Houjo got on the bike, and, Ayame firmly perched on the handlebars, they left.

Shippo tilted his head. "That's news to me."

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. "Haven't you heard? They broke up." He was referring to Houjo and Kagome.

Shippo grinned. "Yeah, but I didn't know about him and Ayame. Looks like you've got more than a mere chance now, my friend."

Inuyasha shook his head. "She's hurt. Not to mention distant. I think I'll have to work her over for a while before she trusts again."

Shippo smirked. "I dunno, Inuyasha," he teased, "Kagura told me about her reaction to you the other night. Sounds to me like she's willing to give the _other _you a chance."

He snorted, wryly. "Ironic, isn't it? She wants nothing to do with the real me, but everything to do with the _other_ me." He shook his head. He felt good about hearing that she'd liked the _Lone Rider_, though.

Shippo shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Well, if she likes one side of you, do you think she'll stop liking you when she realises that you're both guys? I mean, she's getting two for one; you're the same guy. I highly doubt she'll stop liking you. In fact, she might like you more for putting in so much effort." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned suggestively. "Think Brownie points!"

Inuyasha thought of brownies and shuddered. Then, he smiled a little, and mulled it over. He supposed Shippo had a point.

"But, she may not appreciate being tricked, although I imagine she'll get over that quick enough."

Inuyasha wondered if she would. Still, he had to try. He wanted her more than anything else; he loved her with all his being, and desired her happiness above all things. "Thanks, Shippo."

Shippo looked at him, puzzled. "For what?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You know, for a smart guy, you can be pretty dim."

Shippo winked. "That may be, but I got you thinking, didn't I?" Laughing, he walked away. "'Night Inuyasha."

"'Night Shippo." Inuyasha got into his car, and drove home. It was time for the _Lone Rider_ to make a second appearance. He tried to shake off the Brownie memories, and found that this time, they were easy to forget. Thinking of her had that nice effect.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome didn't realise it, but she kept checking the time. _Would he come tonight?_ She just didn't know, but her body became all tingly whenever she thought about seeing him again. He was so sexy in that outfit...

Someone waved at her, and she snapped out of her reverie. Taking the order, she almost felt like a robot; her mind was somewhere else entirely. Inuyasha was supposed to come by tonight, but he had said _maybe_. If he didn't show he said it would be because his father was making him go to dinner with the family.

Ten o'clock came, and with it, no Inuyasha. She shrugged. One night wouldn't hurt her, though the other nights without him were really bringing her grade down. _If he has a family thing, though, I'm not going to interrupt_, she thought, putting her tray away and shaking out her ponytail.

Naraku had come earlier, alone, and had tried to get her alone, but she'd doggedly refused, until Kikyou had come and dragged him away, glaring at her all the while. She sighed. This was the only reason she regretted breaking up with Houjo. Everyone suddenly wanted a piece of her.

Then, she heard it.

The roar of no muffler heralded his approach, and she stood there in a trance, a small smile on her face, as he pulled up to the block and cut the engine, smiling lazily at her as he leaned on the handlebars.

Kagome felt her heart take off. She started to sweat, and the cool night air suddenly felt stifling.

Inuyasha saw the look on her face and felt a satisfaction in knowing he was causing a reaction in her. His own blood was racing with nervousness. He watched her approach.

"I'm sorry, we're closed now," she said, apologetically. He grinned, and she thought she would melt.

"Didn't come for that," he said huskily. "Came for that ride."

Kagome shivered in anticipation. She'd never ridden a motorcycle before, but she wasn't about to refuse him. Hell, once she got on, she wasn't sure she'd ever get off.

The smell of his leather outfit mixed with his cologne was enough to make her swoon, but she controlled her faculties and replied, "I'd love to."

He held out a helmet for her. "Hop on."

Kagome took it, finding it surprisingly heavy. She slipped it on, and, bending down to untie her skates, flung them under a nearby picnic table and climbed on behind him in her socks.

He chuckled, and she readily clasped her hands around his waist, holding on more tightly than she needed to. She wanted to rub her cheek against his back and beg him to kiss her, but she refrained, for now.

Starting the engine, he backed out of the spot carefully, then yelled, "Hold on!" as he hit the accelerator and they took off.

She squeezed him even tighter, and he grinned, almost giddy. Pulling out onto the road, he took her on a leisure ride through town, until they reached the highway leading out of town, where he stretched out his legs and sped along the highway as fast as he could go.

Farms and fields flew past in a blur as Kagome held on; she'd never felt so free in her life. All her cares and problems could be forgotten, and even though the wind was cool, his body heat kept her warm; she had moulded herself to him in order to absorb all he could give her.

Inuyasha felt a stirring within him at the sensation of her sticking to him so closely. She felt like a second skin, and he could feel the heat it caused spreading outward through his veins like a shot of whiskey. He decided to take her to a special place.

Turning down a side road, they kicked up a cloud of dust as he took her through rolling hills and beautiful landscapes, past deep valleys and gilded wheat fields.

The sun had almost set when they reached their destination, and as he parked the bike she let go of him to admire the view.

Inuyasha had chosen a hilltop, the highest one in the region, so she could see the sun set over the ocean. They were surprisingly close to the water, she noted; she could see gulls swooping into the waves for their dinner and whale breached in the water about a mile out, a rare sight for anyone to see.

He relaxed in his seat and concentrated on her. She leaned her cheek on his shoulder and whispered, "This is so beautiful."

He turned awkwardly to face her, and ran a gloved hand under her jaw. "At the risk of sounding, cliched, so are you."

She smiled, and he lifted the visor on her helmet to reveal her mouth, which was full and red, and shiny with moisture as she flicked her tongue over them solicitously. He found those lips irresistible, and lifted his own visor just enough to kiss them. They leaned toward each other interminably, and when their lips met they caught and clung, before parting to come together again and again.

She shivered, and he smiled, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. She wanted him to kiss her again, but he pushed her visor back down, and started the bike. It was dark now, and the roads could be treacherous if he wasn't careful. Inuyasha could see fine in the dark, almost better than he could see in the daylight, but he didn't want to risk anything happening to his precious passenger.

He took her home, more slowly, but she didn't mind; it meant more time with him. She realised that she didn't even know his name, but she was sure he would tell her in his own time. She hadn't told him hers either, but she had a feeling he already knew.

He deposited her right where he'd found her, and watched with amusement as she dug her skates out from under the table. She didn't want him to leave, but she couldn't think of a reason for him to stay, although, he, too, seemed reluctant to go.

She took off the helmet, and said, "Thanks for the ride. I had fun." He took it, and put on the hook on the back of the seat that was there for that very purpose. He nodded silently in acknowledgment.

She played with her hair nervously, then asked, "When will I see you again?"

He grinned, and she felt the heat explode within her at the sight.

"When you least expect it." Starting the bike, he backed up, and drove away, leaving her with naught but a cloud of smoke and a black streak on the pavement.

She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until she gasped for air. _He was so_... _great_. She sighed, and walked into the house, her mind far away. _Wait till I tell Sango about this!_ She thought, excitedly.

When she got inside, she shrugged off the jacket and went to hang it up, and thought, _Guess I will be seeing him soon. I forgot I was wearing this_.

She looked around, to make sure her mother, or Souta, or Grampa, weren't watching (the latter two would never let her hear the end of what she was about to do), and she sniffed the jacket deeply. It smelled like him.

_On second thought, I'm bringing this with me_.

She climbed the stairs to her room, and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep in the soft, masculine-scented leather.

_**Inu G'd**_

That girl is _gone_! Well, another chappy done, another section covered. I promise to keep writing, and hopefully post another chap within the next couple days. After that, though... might be a bit. I may, however, find inspiration and get carpal tunnel again from writing so much, but you never know! Read ya later, gaters!


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry it took me like, a week, to update, but the wait has been worth it, because last night I finished this story! Woot! So updates will be pretty regular till the end. I must say, though, that waiting this long does tend to accumulate more reviews, lol! Seriously, though, I hate making you guys wait as much as I'm sure you hate waiting, so I'll shut up now.

Deds:

**sakura blossoms4** - Thanks. I did!

**lindajrjt** - Thanks you, thank you! I'm very happy you like this story. Now, feed your mind!

**Mystical Hanyou** - Hehehe, she does! And Sango wants to hear all the mush. Sometimes I wonder if you live in my head...

**Kagomelovessesshy5** - There is more, don't have a cow! Although, milk is expensive... why, I don't know... it's not like cows are rare... hmmm...

**Photographing Poetry** - Yup, that scene was pretty hot. I got all hot and bothered writing it! J/k, Okay, I didn't get BOTHERED persay, but... I got nothing. Kouga deserved what he got, tho, I don't care what anybody says!!

**Nimeway** - I would settle for a good, very fashionable denim jacket, but no, no one sells them! Gah! But I'd take his. A guy friend of mine loaned me his once, and even though it was old and kinda falling apart, it smelled good... like him, lol! Very hot! Down with Carpal Tunnel!!!

**MyInuYashaObsession** - Okay, okay, okay, yes, this story does follow Grease 2 more than the original (a lot) but hey, I liked the second one better! It was... hotter! And since I've been outta school for over three years now, I don't really have a lot of ideas that deviate from the movie, but I have tried very hard to stay away from exact ideas or themes! Really, writing a seventies-based fic is harder than it sounds. My parents think I'm nuts cuz all I listen to for inspiration is _70's music explosion_ from **TimeLife**!!! They look at me funny, seriously! But really, you're a procrastinator, MIYO! That's cool though, I'm bad for that when it comes to replying to reviews for other stories I've already finished, so don't beat yourself up over it, k??

**INU-sarah** - Mental backflips... that's talent! I get migraines. Anyway, do another one, I updated! Woooot!!!!

**inufangrrl** - You're quite an eager-beaver. Do a victory dance cuz the update - **why is there a bus going down my street?? This is side-street Ontario suburbia! Go down St. Vincent, you stupid bus!!** - is here!

**OvercastKid534** - I love you all! I hope this is soon enough for you. And _Hot_ is one of the best songs eva!

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Twelve_

Wednesday morning dawned a chilly one.

Kagome rolled out of bed and looked at her books, and the homework she'd neglected to do. Looked like she was going to have to cram during lunch.

She got in the shower, then brushed her teeth when she was done. As she looked in the mirror, she thought she looked fresher, more spirited, than she used to. _Must be the freedom of singularity_, she giggled to herself. Donning a pair of striped tights under her school uniform, she buttered a piece of toast on her way out, her bag flung over her shoulder.

When she got to school, Inuyasha was just pulling his 'Ray into a spot between Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Killing the engine he got out, picked up his stuff, and locked the doors.

"Hey," he greeted her, coming around the bumper to meet her, and walked with her into the school.

"Hey, yourself." She smiled, and she was glowing.

He smiled back. "You're looking well."

She laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I _am_ well."

He shrugged, then replied, "I heard about the break-up. I'm sorry, Kagome."

It was her turn to shrug. "I'm not. It was time to go our separate ways, obviously." She stopped and turned to him. "Did you know he was cheating on me?"

Inuyasha shifted nervously. He knew she wasn't accusing him of anything, but her scrutiny was intense, nonetheless. He nodded, but added, "I didn't want to tell you, though, because you'd be hurt when I did."

At first she frowned, then her face softened. She patted his arm. "Thanks for your concern, Inuyasha. You're sweet." He smiled at her praise, but she continued on. "Kagura told me. She'd taken pictures of Houjo and Ayame in the parking lot. Can you imagine that? Hell, I think they were _trying_ to get caught." She shook her head, stopping at her locker to open it. He stopped too.

"I just feel so... used, you know?"

He nodded. Finding out that your boyfriend was dipping into other waters wasn't a very nice thought.

He tilted his head, then reached out to finger her jacket. "Where'd you get this? I never figured you for the leather type."

Kagome smiled, and confided, "I have a secret admirer. He loaned it to me to keep me warm last night."

Inuyasha wanted to grin outrageously, but he successfully squashed the urge, and instead, put on a look of disappointment, almost pleading. "Oh. It's nice."

Kagome heard the dejection in his voice, and it tore at her heart. She liked him, she really did. Maybe if things had been different... If this new guy hadn't shown up... _But things **are **different now_, her heart whispered, but she ignored it. She couldn't go getting herself involved when the perfect man had just come along. She couldn't afford to mess up her future happiness by dating Inuyasha now. She just couldn't jeopardise losing her sexy biker. At least not yet.

A part of her realised that she was letting her body govern her actions, but she chose to ignore that voice, too. Impulsively she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wish I could but..." she let herself trail off, in answer to his pleading look of earlier, asking her out without really saying the words, and he looked up, pretending to force a brave face.

"It's okay," he said confidently, and she looked him in the eye. "Are you sure?" Suddenly she wondered why he was taking this so well. She had known since before he'd saved her that he liked her, and had just been waiting for a chance to ask her out. _Why was he giving up?_

Then, she thought that maybe he'd found someone else, and she felt strangely disappointed. _Why should I care?_ She thought anxiously. A_s long as he's happy, I should be too_. It didn't occur to her that he could just be respecting her decision. She'd never had a guy do that before, so she didn't recognise the gesture.

He nodded. "Yeah." Then, he started to walk away, but he turned back. "You want a lesson tonight?"

She smiled. There was nothing wrong with their just being friends; he seemed to have reached this conclusion even before she had. Nodding, she replied, "Yes, please!"

He grinned and waved. "See you in Latin."

"Later!" she called, digging around in her locker.

Inuyasha walked to his locker, half sad, half stupidly excited. She was rejecting one half of him for the other, but he took comfort in the fact that it wasn't somebody else. _She just thought it was!  
_

Still, he wasn't sure how long he could keep up the pretence. Sooner or later she'd have to find out. He thought about it. School was almost over, and the year-end dance was coming up. He grinned. He'd tell her then, and hope she'd not spit - or slap, as she was known to do - in his face.

_**Inu G'd**_

Rin sat through Calculus now with confidence; her math skills were rapidly improving, and she was even helping others in the class now. She would turn around to see Sesshoumaru, and he would smile at her proudly.

All this mushy shit was making Hakudoushi fight the urge to vomit. Sesshoumaru had once been a fierce rival, but now he'd gone soft, and all because of a girl. He _harrumphed _to himself in disgust, although he'd never admit to anyone that Sesshoumaru had good taste.

Hakudoushi didn't know it, but he gave Rin such a hard time because he liked her. His mind, unable to recognise the emotion of affection (or scorning it, rather) made him react to her in a negative way; if he had been anyone else just the thought of her in danger would have brought him to his knees in anxiety, but, he was not your ordinary run-of-the-mill guy. No, he had issues, which made him respond to any positive emotion with a negative reaction. So he sneered at her, and brought her down. He often told her she was fat, and she hated him for it.

Sesshoumaru, though, had figured him out, and he watched him like a hawk. He highly doubted Hakudoushi would act on his impulses, but he hated to think what he would do to her should they ever be caught alone. He may have been outwardly antagonistic, but behind closed doors... Sesshoumaru shuddered.

Rin sat back down in her seat, having correctly answered the question written on the board. Mr. Myouga beamed."Well done, Rin! I'm impressed!"

She blushed. "Thanks, Mr. Myouga." As he moved on to the next student, Rin felt her heart slow down, and she turned to seek reassurance from Sesshoumaru that she'd done good.

She saw him, and he grinned at her, mouthing, "You were awesome," and she grinned in return. Then, Hakudoushi sought her gaze, and he smiled at her.

At first, he didn't know what made him do it; he had been thinking about it, and then, she had looked - so he went ahead and smiled at her. Her reaction was delayed, to say the least.

She took a minute to frown outright. Hakudoushi didn't _smile_ at her- unless it was in contempt. She set her mouth in a line and quickly turned away, clearly upset.

Thinking that didn't go over as well as he thought it might, Hakudoushi turned his head to see Sesshoumaru giving him a death glare.  
Faster than he could think, Sesshoumaru had leaned over to his ear and whispered, "You even _look_ at my girl like that again... you'll be shaking hands with the Devil 'cause I'll send you to Hell."

Hakudoushi blinked. It was as if he'd dreamed that, everything was just as it had been a few seconds earlier, but the look on Sesshoumaru's face confirmed that it had indeed happened.

Looking away, he thought, _Fuck her, and fuck you, Sesshoumaru. She's not worth it_.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome crammed all through lunch, struggling to finish her Latin. It was easier now, but she still had trouble conjugating the verbs correctly. The meanings, though, were easy to remember.

Sango saw her, and, sitting next to her, asked, "Have you talked to Kikyou lately?"

Kagome shook her head. "Good afternoon to you too, Sango! No, I haven't, actually."

"Well, it looks like your little tiff with Houjo has broken up the whole group. I said hello to her this morning and she ignored me, and Ayame hasn't been talking to anyone. Then, in the lunch line, Kikyou asked me how I could still be friends with a bitch like you."

Kagome shrugged, not caring. "Hey, she wants to be friends with my cheating boyfriend and my cheating former-friend, that's her business. I never liked her anyway. She's just sore because her nasty boyfriend tried to come on to me last night."

Sango sighed. "Me neither, though it burns me that she called you a bitch. And I think Ayame feels really bad about it, she's been so withdrawn." She made a face, Kagome's last words sinking in. "Ew!! He did??"

Kagome looked at her. "Yeah, he did. But honestly, I don't care what she says. We all know who the real bitch is. And besides, Ayame should be feeling bad. That's what happens when you cheat."

She smiled, and Sango laughed. "You must have seen _him _again, or you wouldn't be this agreeable." Kagome grinned, and Sango demanded, "Tell me _everything_!"

_**Inu G'd**_

Houjo listened intently to Kagome and Sango's conversation from behind a bush a few yards away. Kouga stood with him, silent. Kagome was telling Sango about the guy on the bike, and Houjo frowned at Kouga. Kouga whispered, "Came after you left."

Houjo nodded, but the frown didn't leave his face. _Who was this mystery guy, anyway?_ He'd heard about him, but he didn't know the guy was interested in his Kagome.

_But she's not yours anymore_, his mind whispered. Oddly the voice in his mind was Ayame's. He had to admit, she'd been more than just accommodating since it happened, and had even come to escort him home from work, but he just didn't love her. It was Kagome he loved, and it was their new-found intimacy he was missing. He'd enjoyed having two girls to himself, but that was over now, Kagome had seen to that. He listened in some more.

"And then he lent me his jacket," Kagome said dreamily, fingering the leather heaped across her lap.

Sango grinned. "Sounds like a real dreamboat."

Kagome sighed, her gaze far away. "He is." Then she seemed to come back. "You saw him, of course he is!"

Sango laughed, "Just checking to make sure you're still with me here."

Kagome pouted and mock-punched her, but Sango let it slide. She was so happy for Kagome. Now, if every guy would just lay off her, she and this new guy could get along.

She got up, stretching. "Well, I gotta run. Class is almost upon us."

Kagome gasped. "Shit!"

Sango stopped with her arms still in the air. "What?"

Kagome busily started to gather her things. "I spent so much time talking to you that I didn't finish my homework. _Shit_!"

Sango laughed, but rubbed her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Inuyasha will help you, won't he?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do before class. Damn." Kagome was not looking forward to the chewing she knew was coming from Mr. Myouga. He was pretty easy-going, but this, on top of her late paper, which she still hadn't finished, and her slipping grades, might just make him blow his top.

Kouga made a gesture with his hand, indicating that he and Houjo should move on; the girls clearly had nothing more to say.

While they made their silent retreat, Houjo thought about this new guy; the longer he thought about him, though, the angrier he became. _He was going to get her back, by God, and no leather-clad freak on a bike was going to stop him!  
_

Kouga was thinking much the same thing, only he wanted to waste this guy for having more success with her than he did. Though by the look on Houjo's face, he felt reasonably sure he shouldn't share his true feelings. _I'll tell him I'm angry **for **him_, he thought, deviously. _Let the human believe that my intentions are pure. What he doesn't know won't hurt him!  
_

And then there was the problem of Inuyasha. Both boys knew that she'd picked up her tutoring lessons again, but it was Kouga more than Houjo who suspected that Inuyasha was after Kagome, too. He could smell it, and see it, when they were together, that there was sparks between them. He decided to put a bug in Houjo's ear, and see what happened.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome slid into Latin at the last second, just before the bell rang. Houjo's seat was empty, and she was secretly glad. The last thing she needed was to have him see her get yelled at.

Inuyasha was there though, and he smiled brightly at her as she sat down, her eyes sad, for she knew what was to come. "Hey, Kagome. Have a good lunch?"

She nodded absently and dug out what she'd done of the homework. _She was finished_.

Mr Myouga made his way down the rows, collecting homework and saying, "Remember class, the final exam is only one month away! I want to see top grades from all of you!" Kagome groaned quietly.

Inuyasha leaned over and looked at her paper. "Is that all you have done?"

She turned tear-filled eyes to him and nodded, whispering, "I'm finished. I know it. God, I've never failed anything before..." she turned away to wipe her eyes before he could see her cry.

Making a snap decision, Inuyasha grabbed her paper and erased her name. She watched, stunned, as he wrote his name on her paper and her name on his. Sliding it back onto her desk, he winked, and she looked at it in shock. _He was so sweet! He would do that for her?  
_

Myouga came along then and picked up her paper. Looking it over, he beamed, "This looks wonderful, Miss Higurashi." She didn't even look at him, she was too busy staring at Inuyasha. _Why would he do that for her?  
_

_Because he loves you_, her heart whispered, and she finally looked away in thought.

Mr. Myouga took Inuyasha's paper and frowned at it. "Mr. Takahashi, this assignment is incomplete. Why is that?"

Inuyasha promptly replied, "I had a family emergency and was unable to finish it sir. Please forgive me."

Mr. Myouga smiled. "Just this one time, Inuyasha, because your track record is good. But don't let this happen again." And he walked away to his desk.

Kagome found herself unable to look at Inuyasha for the rest of the class. _She was so blind! How could she have missed it?_ He had saved her... in more ways than she knew. The guilt she felt was extreme, but, she promised herself that if this guy on the bike didn't pan out, she was his.

Inuyasha wondered if she was angry with what he'd done, she refused to look at him for the rest of class. He hoped she wasn't.

When class was over, they walked down the hall together, silent, until she reached the stairs and they had to part ways. "See you tonight," he said, but she said, "Wait."

He stopped. "Yeah?"

She looked up at him from under her bangs, her wide eyes wet under the fluorescent light. "Inuyasha, I..." She had so much to thank him for. He was her saviour. "Thank you. For everything. No one has ever been so sweet to me before."

He knew she was referring not only to today, but to her attack, a few weeks back. He grinned. "No problem, Kagome. I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

She smiled, grateful, and her heart broke. She was hanging onto her biker by a thread here, and if she didn't see him again soon, she was going to forget all about him.

Inuyasha could sense her inner torment, but he knew she was torn. Sighing mentally, he decided to make it easy for her, since he'd planned to tell her at the dance and no sooner. He was feeling better though that she was feeling bad about refusing his romantic attentions. Either, way, he was winning her over, slowly but surely.

Pretending he was clueless, he just smiled and waved, "Well, see you tonight!"

She snapped back to the moment and replied, "Yeah, see you." And she trudged to Gym, a lot on her mind - and her heart.

Inuyasha walked away, unable to stop the grin from spreading on his lips. _Soon, Kagome, we can both be happy_.

_**Inu G'd**_

Naraku was pissed.

_This laying pavement thing was for the fucking birds!  
_

He wiped sweat off his brow for what felt like the tenth time in the last hour. _Pavement was hot! _And it stunk; the smell permeated his clothes, his hair...

He stood aside as the man who operated the roller steamed by, flattening his section and packing it tightly. The heat waves rose from the black muck as the sun climbed higher. By noon, the heat was almost unbearable.

He stripped off his safety vest for lunch, trying to cool down. His shirt and undershirt soon followed. Eating alone, he sat in the shade of a tree on the curb. His parents were coming home soon, and he had to be prepared.

The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to regret hitting Kagura. It had been satisfying, true, but he realised that he may have gone just a little too far. In preparation for his parents' reaction, he had rented himself an apartment, and even though it was empty right now, he would move into it if he needed to. He had plenty of pocket money left; with the wages earned from this new job, he would be able to live comfortably on his own. He thanked God his car was already paid for.

The other men working sat in a cluster. One leaned to the other and smirked, "How much you wanna bet the new guy goes home with a sunburn redder than a macaque's ass?"

His buddy grinned. "I'm game. How about thirty yen?"

The first man smiled. "You're on!"

The foreman leaned in and said, "Why don't you make it interesting and include the rest of us?" That morning, Naraku had snapped at everyone because he wasn't used to being awake at five in the morning. The other men were seasoned workers, and all agreed that working in the early morning hours was far more comfortable than working in the blistering heat that rose as the day wore on.

His snappiness had not won him any admirers, and he had spent his first day being yelled at. His inexperience was another thing; that boy didn't know the first thing about roadwork. The other men were looking forward to breaking him into what he had to learn. They planned to be merciless, and already they were slotting him with the most undesirable jobs and errands they were loath to do themselves.

Naraku looked at them from the corner of his eye and mentally cursed them all. _He **hated** construction!_

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha wiped another windshield clean of bug guts. The driver paid him and drove away, making room for the next customer.

It was after school, and he tried not to acknowledge the butterflies that buzzed in his stomach as he thought of tonight's study date with Kagome. He'd told her he was going to help her re-write her assignment, but he was fervently hoping she would fall for him as he was, and give him a sign. He doubted that would happen, but he hoped. Having to pretend to be someone else was fun, but he couldn't keep it up forever; sooner or later she'd find out, and her reaction depended on just how she found out. He wanted to be the one to tell her, but he couldn't be sure that that wouldn't happen, so he was careful all the time now when in the guise of his alter-ego; if Houjo or Kouga should discover his true identity, he was sure he'd lose her permanently.

Houjo kept sneaking glances at him, and when Inuyasha finally looked back, Houjo glared.

_Whoa_, Inuyasha thought, _this can't be good. Houjo, what are you planning?_

He knew that a glare like that from the boy who'd previously gone out of his way to avoid eye-contact had to be bad news, of that he was certain.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome worked hard, and successfully managed to forget about everything that was bothering her. She even refrained from thinking about _him_, the boy who'd thrown her into an inner turmoil like none she'd ever experienced.

She began to think about him though even after she'd tried not to, and she couldn't help the feeling that niggled the back of her mind every time she pictured his grin in her memory. _It was so familiar! Why couldn't she place it?_ She knew she'd seen it somewhere before...

Her brother approached her then and panting, said, "Sis! That girl over there wants to talk to you." Kagome followed his finger, and it pointed to Kikyou, who stood in the parking lot, her arms akimbo and an angry look on her face.

Kagome sighed but mentally prepared herself for battle. Kikyou had a really annoying habit of harassing her unnecessarily lately. She wondered what her beef was this time. Nastily she thought, _Maybe she'll get run over, standing there in the middle of the lot like that_ - but she shook her head. That wasn't nice.

Kagome skated over nonchalantly, her tray tucked firmly under her arm, her pencil perched behind her ear. She noticed Ayame sitting docilely at a table close by, but she wouldn't meet Kagome's gaze.

"You wanted to see me, Kikyou?" Her tone was curt. She didn't have a lot of time for whatever Kikyou thought was important.

"Yeah. I do. I want you to stay away from my boyfriend, or you'll regret it."

Kagome raised a brow, smiling a little. _Who did Kikyou think she was dealing with here?_

"Oh? Well, maybe you should tell your boyfriend to leave me alone, because I don't like him, and he knows it. I don't know how you could have _possibly_ missed that."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and snarled nastily, "Don't push me Kagome, I mean it. He's _mine_!"

Kagome laughed. _She **was** nuts!_

"By all means, keep him. I have _no _interest."

Kikyou still looked angry, but she was sure Kagome was hiding something. She thought of the new boy who'd been coming around lately to see her, and decided that she would cause a little trouble of her own.

Kagome crossed her arms, transferring the tray to her left hand. "Where is Naraku, anyway? Certainly not with _me_." She gave Kikyou a self-satisfied look. "Stop threatening me. Nothing's going on. If you'd open your eyes, we wouldn't even be discussing this issue."

Skating away, she shook her head. It was obvious that she could no longer count Kikyou as a friend. Not that it mattered. She considered the loss of her friendship small change, because there had never really been a friendship. They'd hung out because they were both part of the same group of popular girls; there had been no closeness or shared confidences between them. Kikyou was much closer to Ayame than anyone, and Kagome had Sango.

Ayame twitched her foot, and watched Kagome leave. She felt terrible for what she had done; Houjo was just barely seeing her anymore, and worse, she'd missed her period. She was scared, and alone. Kikyou was her friend, but she would turn on her just as soon as she would sympathise with her. Ayame had allowed herself to get caught up in the drama with Houjo, but she wasn't foolish enough to tell Kikyou about her fears that she was pregnant. That burden she would bear alone - for the moment.

She was afraid that Houjo was plotting to get Kagome back, and Ayame knew that she'd never take him. Kagome was loyal, and she would never return to someone who'd cheated on her. She felt her eyes tingle with tears. She wished she could talk to Kagome, she'd always been a good listener.

_She was just so afraid_...

_**Inu G'd**_

**_What could possibly go wrong now? Will Ayame wind up a single mom? Will Kagome ever figure out who her secret sdmirer is? Will Inuyasha ever convince her to consider him for who he is and not who he pretends to be?? Will Naraku crack under the strain of construction??? _**Hehe, that last part doesn't really matter, though, cuz Naraku sucks!! Construction is his punishment, haha! A big fight and much drama to follow!!


	14. Chapter 13

Okay, so, I was going to post this earlier but my stupid mother turned off my comp!!! AARRRRRGGGG!!!! I should put a password up again, and when I move out I'm sooo taking this all with me!! No more shit, I say!!

Deds:

**lindajrjt** - Me too. I love finishing a good story. I also wonder how she will react? Hmmmm...

**Mystical Hanyou** - Who wouldn't love him forever?? Sigh...

**INU-sarah** - A lot of things/people are retarded, eh? I'm appalled at the retardedness. Don't feel too bad for Ayame. She gets what she's got coming to her.

**Kagomelovessesshy5** - I'm confused, and milk reminds me that it's 1145 and I still have no Froot Loops to eat, bah!

**OvercastKid534** - Simmer, the wait is over (for now)!

**MyInuYashaObsession** - Yes, it is all planned out... but those suggestions were sound. Prego?? Hahaha, tomato babies!! hahahaha.

**.Sherel.** - You like it, eh? Good! I'm glad. New fans are always welcome!

**Nimeway** - ...Sounds like you got some issues to deal with there... Hahaha, everybody wants Naraku to crack like the retarded biscuit he is, lol. Inu is hot, isn't he? And Kikyou, well... she should be chewing dirt and talking to Satan for company than walking the Earth, I tells ya that right now. Dumb bitch.

**Animefancritic** - Nice to hear from you! Glad you like it!

**ash** - Simmer, eh? It's all here for yer reading pleasure! Okay, not ALL, but some, hehe!

**taintedinuyasha** - Done all the Harry potheads, eh? I am being forced to go see that, but if you exchange those cheetos for skittles, I may just go without a fuss! (cheetos give me migraines, lol, along with a host of other weird shit, like carpet deodoriser, go figure). P.S. I am working on a new story (eee!) so if I like it after twenty pages we'll see if it goes up. Woot! I'm excited!!

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

After nine, Inuyasha came, and when he found Kagome she was in a sour mood. All evening she'd been stewing over what Kikyou had said to her, and just seeing Ayame had brought back the memories of her break-up with Houjo. She was not feeling very social when he showed up, at all.

He sensed her mood, and decided to approach her with a light attitude, since she was obviously in need of a boost in mood. So, he waved her down, and when she came over, her smile almost forced, he said, "So, how's it going?"

She replied, "It's been better."

He responded, "Oh? Who's got their knickers in a twist today?" His faked British accent was terrible, he sounded like some old English granny!

Her lips quivered, and she was powerless to stop the smile that lifted them, and she snorted through her nose.

He laughed, then got up, pretending to be shocked, and put a hand to his mouth, and quoted, "Oh, it was _terrible_! I saw it all! It was a run-by-fruiting!"

At this Kagome dropped her tray and doubled over laughing, and he was close to joining her, both snorting unabashedly and holding their sides to quell the delicious pain of laughter.

By the time they'd gotten control of themselves, she was clinging to his side for support, tears streaming from her eyes, still laughing, and he had a hand on his knee, bracing them both, the other clutching his gut.

"Oh, shit," he said, and she started laughing all over again, while telling him that was terrible. "What? What's terrible?"

She choked, "Your accent!" and started laughing all over again.

He smiled, then said, "Well, it made you feel better, didn't it?"

She looked up at him, and wiped what remained of her tears away. He grinned at her, and in that instant, she knew.

_**He** was the biker in the leather outfit!_

Her mouth fell open in her realisation, but she quickly shut it, and tucked her hair behind her ear, returning his smile indulgently. "Yes, it did. I don't think I've ever felt better after such a _trying _day." She looked into his eyes, and could understand why other girls called them mesmerising. _They were even more so when he was decked out in black leather_.

_You sweetheart_, she thought, her heart swelling with feeling. She decided to keep her epiphany to herself, and see how long he waited to tell her it was him. _She knew she'd seen that smile **somewhere!**  
_

She wondered why it had taken her so long to realise it, and who he thought he was fooling. She was momentarily miffed that he'd tried to trick her into thinking he was someone else, but she overlooked that quickly. He hadn't outright lied and told her he was someone else; in fact, he'd never said anything along those lines at all. He was starting to look at her funny, as if something were wrong since she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, but she quickly recovered herself and said, "So, how was work for you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing special. I don't get to deal with all the drama that you do."

She nodded. _That was true. How much trouble could one cause at a gas station?_ Besides the obvious, which was causing a major explosion, a rare and unlikely event in any case, you were in and out, in a matter of minutes, with no need to get out of your car. She was struck by just how similar their jobs really were. They both performed a service, and catered to the automobile, and those driving them.

He asked her, "Did you bring your assignment?"

She replied, "Yeah, it's in my binder. I'll get it for you." She skated away, and he sat down to await her return.

Looking around, he spotted many people he knew. Sango and Miroku were here, as usual; Ayame was off by herself, Kikyou at the same table, but neither girl seemed to be with the other. Kikyou kept glancing at her watch. Kouga was here, with Houjo... wait.

Kouga hadn't been here when he'd arrived. And his car was nowhere in sight. And suddenly, through the crowd of people, Houjo had appeared at his side. Inuyasha felt his gut tighten as both looked in his direction, then at each other, gesturing rapidly.

He had that feeling again, that feeling of impending danger, only this time it was a fear for his own safety.

They talked and glanced at him for a few more minutes, when, as if things couldn't get worse, Naraku showed up.

Inuyasha saw Kikyou jump up and go over to him, her face angry, but he brushed her aside; the guys were talking to him. She crossed her arms, and sulked. He felt himself feel pity for her; Inuyasha didn't imagine that a relationship with a nasty guy like Naraku to be very appealing, and apparently she was realising that now.

Grabbing his arm, she'd yanked him away, but he was stronger than her; she did no more than turn him toward her, and she spat at his feet, and hissed, "Where _were_ you? You were cheating on me, I know it! You-"

He snarled in her face, "If you insist on being a little goddamn bitch, Kikyou, I'm more than happy to dump you. Now fuck off." And that was all Inuyasha was able to hear before Naraku punched her in the jaw and turned his back on her. He returned his attention back to the boys' conversation and Kikyou picked herself up, her eyes mutinous. She knew it. _He didn't care about her. He was just like every other boy, and wanted that bitch, Kagome!  
_

She'd heard parts of their conversation, and from that she could easily figure out that they were going to pound somebody, and Kagome's name had come up more than once while she'd been standing there.

_That bitch_, she thought, wiping blood from her lip, _she is **so** going to pay!_

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome came back a few minutes later, her books in her arms. She looked up to see if Inuyasha was still waiting where she'd left him, but he was nowhere in sight. She frowned. There was big crowd where he had been standing, and apparently something was going on in the middle of it.

All the way to the house she'd allowed herself the luxury of an unrestrained smile. She was so touched by him; he had to be the sweetest, most considerate, cutest boy in all of creation. She wondered why she hadn't seen it earlier, but realised that she had; she just hadn't wanted herself to see.

She'd spent the last few minutes in a sort of euphoria. There were so many guys hitting on her lately, and only he had respected her enough to leave her alone. Even his alter-ego had been considerate that way. He'd offered her a ride, not asked. Besides, there wasn't anything she could refuse him, he held her very heart in his hand. She realised that he always had, even when she'd been with Houjo. He was irresistible to her, and she was tired of resisting. She wanted to give in more than anything, but she didn't want to ruin his hard work by letting him know that she'd figured it out. She wanted the farce to last, oddly enough. She enjoyed the lengths he went to to please her. It made her feel wanted, and loved. She couldn't wait to reward him for all his effort.

She looked around for him, and then climbed up on a table to see over the crowd. He had to be here somewhere. He didn't normally just wander off on her and-

It was then that she spotted him. In the center of the crowd of onlookers, Inuyasha was up against a formidable force: Houjo, her old boyfriend, Kouga, her enemy who refused to take no for an answer, and Naraku, her former-friend's boyfriend.

She frowned. _Why was **he **there?_ He'd hit on her once and she'd flat-out refused. _What stake did he have? And what was this all about anyway?_

She couldn't hear what was going on over the murmurs of the crowd, but she had a bad feeling that whatever happened was going to be because of her.

_**Inu G'd**_

Miroku and Sango had watched the crowd gathering but had had no idea what was going on. From their viewpoint, they could see everything, but they couldn't hear anything. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand as soon as it looked like Inuyasha was in trouble, and, pulling her down off his car, said, "Come on, Sango. We have to do something."

Sango had agreed, but had asked, "What can we do? They won't listen to us."

Miroku had looked at her over his shoulder as he threaded his way through the gathering crowd, her hand clasped tightly in his. "We have to find Kagome, Sango. I have a feeling that she is the reason behind this little meeting, as unintentional as I know that is."

Sango felt her heart do the twisting-up thing again, but this time she ignored it. Inuyasha could be in danger; her heart would just have to deal with the fact that Kagome was involved and Miroku was concerned for her welfare.

Ayame, too, watched the gathering of the crowd like a thunderhead on the horizon. The tension was palpable; a storm, figuratively, was imminent. Her fears were coming to light, and it was obvious now that Houjo wanted Kagome back, but she didn't know why they were confronting Inuyasha. She knew that he was Kagome's Latin tutor, Houjo had complained to her about that, but as far as she knew, nothing was going on between them.

She just didn't get it. Then, she spotted Kagome, her arms full of books and papers, a worried look on her face. She looked up as Kikyou, across the table from her, stood up, and began to walk in Kagome's direction.

Ayame panicked. "Where are you going?"

Kikyou grinned, a nasty sight on her pretty, but bloody, face. "I'm going to do a little reconnaissance. Don't worry, I won't hurt her... yet."

Ayame watched her walk away, chewing her fingernails in anxiety. Something bad was about to happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wished fervently that she'd never had an affair with Houjo and that things were the way they used to be.

She hated feeling so lonely.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha watched Kouga, Naraku, and Houjo carefully. All three had approached him a few minutes earlier. He had been polite, at least as polite as he could be, under the circumstances, but he'd lost his cool quickly.

Kouga had started things off by smashing Inuyasha with his shoulders, and Inuyasha had backed off, barking, "What's your problem, Kouga? What'd I do to you?"

Kouga had smiled, and called Inuyasha out. "You're him, aren't you? The guy on the bike. The guy that's been taking Kagome for rides."

Inuyasha kept his expression carefully neutral. _He would **not** let Kouga get the better of him_. He'd fought him once and won, and he felt confident he could do it again, but now Kouga had help. _Where's Sesshoumaru when I need him?_ Inuyasha thought.

Sesshoumaru was, in fact, just across the street, getting ice cream with Rin. They saw the crowd and had come over to investigate, but had yet to see what was going on and who was involved.

Kagome could see from her vantage point that Inuyasha was outnumbered, but she had faith in his abilities to defend himself. She just didn't know how long he would be able to fend all three of them off, and she wanted so badly to stop this whole thing.

Suddenly Kikyou was at her elbow, and Kagome barely spared her a glance. "What do you want?" She'd seen the bloody lip Kikyou was sporting but was sure it was nothing her former friend hadn't deserved.

"Poor Kagome," she tsked, walking around the table to stand on Kagome's other side. "This fight is all over you, you know. If he kicks it, _it's all your fault_."

Kagome turned to face her, her face angry, because Kikyou had just confirmed her suspicions. "What? Why me?"

Kikyou crossed her arms. "Apparently your moonlighting with your Mystery Man has been badly received. I hope you're happy to know that Naraku just dumped me for you, you bitch." Kikyou's face was twisted into something ugly, her bitterness and jealousy making her once pretty countenance contort with hate.

Kagome turned away from her. _**Now **it all made sense! Naraku was putting in a dib on her?! Was this what this was all about?  
_

She sat down and untied her skates. Kikyou stood back and glared at her. It would seem that her nasty little epithet had been ignored. Either way, she could see the determination in Kagome's eyes. She was about to do something drastic, and Kikyou thought she had an idea about just what it was Kagome was going to do.

She melted away into the crowd as Kagome wrestled with a knot in one of her laces, finally making some headway and untangling it. She had just pulled off both skates when Miroku and Sango finally found her.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked, sitting close to her best friend. Miroku sat on her other side, immediately bringing his arm around Kagome's shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

Kagome lifted her chin, her jaw locked and her teeth firmly clenched. "I'm going to put a stop this nonsense."

Miroku frowned, confused, "What's all this about?"

Kagome gave him a hard look. "Me, Miroku. They're about to fight over me. And to the winner go the spoils. I won't stand for it." Getting up, she pushed her way barefoot through the tight crowd, shoving people out of her way, for once not caring that she was being rude.

By the time she finally made it to the center, the fight was joined. It was obvious that Inuyasha had held off from physical violence as long as he could. Now, Naraku had him by his hair and Kouga was knawing on his knee, Houjo twisting his arm cruelly behind his back.

Sesshoumaru arrived in the center at the same time Kagome did, and he was outraged by what he saw. His little brother was outnumbered and losing. He'd seen enough and charged in blindly, his fingertips glowing as the lash of his poison whip made contact with all three of Inuyasha's assailants simultaneously. Rin watched in awe as Sesshoumaru charged in, but when she saw Kagome rush in she felt fear.

Kagome, having seen what was happening, felt as if someone else had taken control of her body and she put herself between Kouga and Inuyasha, as soon as Sesshoumaru's lashing had made him release the inu-hanyou.

All three turned to look at who'd interrupted their fight and glared at Sesshoumaru, who was more than capable of taking them on.  
Kouga, as if by an unspoken signal, moved up to challenge Sesshoumaru, while Houjo and Naraku fell back.

Kagome was bent by Inuyasha, cradling his cheek in her hand, and she traced her thumb over his swollen skin and whispered, "Inuyasha," in such a loving way that he thought he'd imagined it. His eye was swollen, but his ears were still in perfect working order, and he was hoping that he'd heard her right. But now was not the time to savour the moment.

"Kagome, you have to get out of here," he said, propping himself up on his elbow, and she helped him to stand. He was wobbly, and went down on one knee; the other was chewed up too badly for him to keep any weight on it.

She caught him and put herself under his shoulder, so she was bearing all his weight, and said, while looking into his eyes, "_Not without you_."

Naraku had heard her, and he nudged Houjo, who'd turned to look. Fuming, Houjo moved forward, about to hit Inuyasha, but at that moment, Inuyasha went down, all the way down, and Kagome managed to grab only his wrist before Houjo yelled, "Inuyasha! She's _mine_!"

Kagome turned at the sound of his voice, and the punch that Houjo had meant for Inuyasha nailed Kagome right in the nose.

She screamed.

When the pain had faded to numbness, Kagome took her hands away from her nose, and saw that it was covered in blood. Houjo stood before her, shock writ all over his face. The crowd was silent, and even the others had stopped fighting at the sound of her scream.

Kouga saw what had happened and shouted, "Houjo you dumbass! What'd you go and hit my woman for?"

Naraku started to laugh, a sound Kagome recognised and feared. It was pure evil.

Houjo's face went from shocked to surprised to appalled to angry within ten seconds. He turned around and bit, "_Your_ woman? Kagome's _mine_! _I_ dated her last!"

Kouga walked away from Sesshoumaru and got into Houjo's face, and the two began to argue, while Naraku and Sesshoumaru, not to mention the rest of the crowd, looked on in silence.

Kagome was devastated. The pain was intense, and when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders she thought it was Inuyasha comforting her, and she relaxed into his arms, but something was off. He didn't smell like himself...

She looked up into his eyes, her vision swimming in the pain radiating out from her sinuses, and saw that these eyes were not golden, but red, and hollow. These were Naraku's eyes.

He smiled lazily and locked his arms around her, saying, "Looks like I'm the winner. Those two will be at it till Christmas. Now to claim my prize..." He leaned down to kiss her, since she'd long ago removed her hands. Her eyes searched frantically for Inuyasha, and she spotted him on the ground, unconscious, and Ayame was by his side, gently trying to rouse him. Leaving him in her hands for the moment, Kagome decided to put this asshole in his place once and for all, and the others, too.

She let him put his lips on hers, but when he had closed his eyes, she savagely trapped his upper lip between her teeth, and bit down hard.

He yelled, and boxed her ears with his fists, which dazed her and caused her to release her grip. He pulled away, his lip bloody and perforated like paper.

"You fucking bitch!" he screeched. He put his fingers to his lip and they came away red. He spit at her and shouted, "Fuck you! They can have you! Worthless bitch!"

She heard his words and shook her head, then turned her back to him. _One down, two to go_, she ticked off mentally.

Sesshoumaru watched her approach Houjo and Kouga, who'd gotten to the point in their argument where they were pushing and shoving each other, and she came up to them, but neither seemed to notice. When they were face-to-face, shouting, she reached out and smashed their heads together as hard as she could, stunning them both.

"Listen to me!" she shouted, and the silence was complete. "I am _not_ a prize! I am a woman! I will decide who I love and who I give my love to! You have all made complete idiots of yourselves trying to decide my future. Well guess what? That's no one's responsibility but _mine_. I've had enough. I _never_ want to speak to any of you again!"

After this the crowd began to disperse. It was clear that the fight was over, and Kagome's tone had coerced them to respect her wishes. Her sides heaving, she made her way back to Inuyasha, who'd regained consciousness and was sitting upright.

Ayame left him in Kagome's hands. They looked at each other, and Kagome felt her heart twist. She missed Ayame. It was a terrible thing she'd done to her, but if she hadn't, Kagome would still be with Houjo, and now that she was free, she knew that with him was where she never wanted to be again.

Ayame, seeing the softening look in her friend's eyes, put her hand on her arm, and Kagome didn't push it away; she laid her hand atop it and whispered, "Thank you."

Ayame nodded, and went to Houjo, who let her lead him away. He looked at her in the dim light of dusk, and she looked disappointed in him. He realised how much her disappointment made him cringe. He hated to see disappointment in her eyes. He vowed then to make it all up to her.

Kouga watched Ayame pull Houjo away and Kagome embrace Inuyasha warmly, as if they'd been separated for a long time. In his heart he knew that he'd lost, but he was a sore loser, and never had been able to take defeat graciously.

He went to move toward Kagome and Inuyasha, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sesshoumaru, his hand glowing, warned, "Let them be, wolf. You have no grounds here."

Glaring, Kouga shrugged off his hand but left quietly, his forehead pounding with the contact of Houjo's forehead.

By now the crowd was gone. Only Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, and Sango remained behind with Kagome and Inuyasha. She was sitting on the pavement, in his lap, her arms clasped around his neck, silent tears making wet tracks down her cheeks. Her face was buried in his neck, glad to have him safe in her arms again.

Inuyasha had to admit that now his plan seemed obsolete. She had clearly made her choice, and that was she wished to be on her own. He was glad, but just a little disappointed. Although... she still didn't know about his alter-ego... he still had a chance. He also had to admit that just because she had defended him and was now sobbing uncontrollably in his lap didn't mean she loved him, or had chosen him as her man. He was optimistic that it was a good sign, though.

"Kagome," he soothed, rubbing her back, "It's okay, they're gone. Calm down, Kagome, come on. That's my girl."

She started to calm down, her sobs lessening to sniffles. All their friends sat around them, watching sympathetically and offering moral support.

Kagome wiped her nose and untangled herself from Inuyasha, who moved her to sit next to him on the curb. She smiled at him in thanks for his comfort, and turned to face her friends, who all smiled at her.

Sesshoumaru, his arm tight around Rin, commented, "That was a very stupid thing you did, Miss Higurashi. But very brave."

She chuckled, but winced. Her nose was numb, but pain still registered in sharp jolts. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. And it's Kags, to you."

He nodded in acknowledgement, and Sango leaned forward, "He's right, though, Kags, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. You just walked into a demon's fight like you owned the place."

Kagome smiled, and gestured to the bright sign over their heads. "I _do _kinda own the place, in a manner of speaking."

They all laughed, and Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, his beautiful eyes almost swollen shut. She still thought he was the most handsome thing she'd ever seen, though.

"Thank you, Kagome," he whispered, and she grinned, despite the pain.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha."

The silence was awkward after that, but Miroku slapped his knee and said, "Well, it's getting late. Sango? Are you ready?" Sango took Kagome's hand and squeezed it, replying, "Whenever you are, Miroku."

Sesshoumaru hauled Rin up and said, "That's a good idea. You coming, Rin?" She nodded, and turned to Kagome. "You take good care of her, Inuyasha."

He looked up, and nodded dumbly. They were leaving him alone with her, something he dreamed about very night, and something he'd briefly enjoyed as her tutor. He had a feeling, though, that they wouldn't be doing much work tonight.

After their friends had left, Inuyasha saw Kikyou sitting at her table, glaring, before she too got up and left.

Kikyou had watched the whole sappy deal, and felt sick to her stomach. Her jealousy of Kagome ran deep, and she had yet another plan to destroy the girl who'd once dared to call her a friend. _No one steals my man and gets away with it_, she thought, her fists balled. She neglected to recall that it had been Naraku who had dumped her, and not Kagome who'd taken an active interest, but that was beside the point now. Now, all she had on the brain was revenge.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet and limped with her to the restaurant, where Kagome's mother took one look at her and ordered Inuyasha to take her to the house.

Gladly obeying, Kagome led the way, and when they had sat down in the kitchen, he finally spoke. "Does it hurt?" His own knee throbbed with every pulse of his heart.

She nodded. The numbness had worn off and now there was excruciating pain, localised right between her eyes.

He noticed it was a tad crooked; _was it broken?_ He had to set it. He'd set his brother's nose once, after a particularly savage childhood tussle, and his father had supervised as he set Sesshoumaru's broken nose. It was unnoticeable now, and his brother had grown up to have a straighter nose than he'd started out with.

"Kagome, does this hurt?" he asked, just touching it lightly. She screwed up her face and nodded, tears gathering in her eyes, but she made no sound.

"Okay, honey, your nose is broken."

Her fears were confirmed. _Now her nose would be crooked and she'd be ugly forever_. The tears spilled over and she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Inuyasha stood up and started opening drawers, and finally he found what he was looking for: white tape that was stiff enough to brace her bones in her nose.

Returning to his seat, he said gently, "I'm going to set your nose, and it's going to hurt. Are you ready?"

She wondered if the pain could get any worse. _Surely not, it was unbearable as it was_. She nodded.

He held her left hand tightly with his own, and with his right, he placed his thumb and index fingers on either side of the bridge of her nose.

"One, two, three." She heard a cracking noise and felt a white-hot bolt of pain knife through her brain, but it soon dimmed to a throb, and she took her first breath through her nasal passage since it had happened, but something was stuck in there, and she started to choke.

Inuyasha put a Kleenex under her nose and commanded, "Blow!" She did, painfully, but she could breath again, clearly. A red bob of blood had come out, slick with snot. It was clotted blood, and it had been obstructing her nasal passage. She took one look and turned away. "That's _so _gross," she said, her voice nasally.

He chuckled, "You sound like a New Yorker."

She smiled and he held her chin while he applied the white tape to keep the bones in her nose in place while they healed. Releasing her, he admonished, "Now don't take that off until your nose heals."

She laughed. "Yes, mother!"

They fell silent, but it was companionable. She took his hand again. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He smiled tenderly for her. "Thank _you_, Kagome."

She blushed, "Kags."

He corrected himself. "Kags." He felt lighter, somehow; it was a sign that she had accepted him as her friend by allowing him to call her by her nickname used by her other close friends.

Kagome stared at him and then got up, taking two steaks out of the freezer and throwing them into the sink to thaw. Then, she turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Now it's _your_ turn."

He sighed. "Do your damndest, Doctor."

She grinned.

_**Inu G'd**_

Ooooohhh, there's some pretty strong feelings going on here! I'm getting all warm just punctuating the love!! I can't wait to see what develops between them, and I wrote this story!!! I promise to post sooner, but I just like to give everyone a chance to review, hehe, hence the week's wait. There are about 8-10 regulars so I don't like to miss anybody when I do deds, you know!


	15. Chapter 14

Oh my god, guys, this is it, the final chapter! It's hella long, but you guys deserve a nice long read to finish this up. Sigh, it was great fun while it lasted, but do not fear, I am hard at work on a new story which I will give you a little hint about: _Inuyasha in the modern era, a vampire hunter and daywalker, himself. His goal: to kill his evil half-brother, the vampire Sesshoumaru, before he gets to the woman who so resembles his first love, a priestess named Kikyou, and causes a blood bath all over again. If it kills him Kagome will not fall prey to the man who destroyed their lives five hundred years ago..._

Deds:

**Nimeway** - I never fail to find your comments amusing. I'm smiling, it's blinding my monitor, and reflecting back at me-Ow! Bright!

**Kagomelovessesshy5** - Sorry, I know I waited forever, but this update is prompt, so shut up!! Lol, just kidding, don't ever stop reviewing, haha. And I slept in kay, geez, I'm lazy, remember? Keep drinking that moojuice and you'll turn into a cow, and I'll be forced to tip you!

**xXKimiko SakakiXx** - Yes, they are sweet. Him especially. Thanks!

**uh oh oreo** - I've never broken my nose, or known anyone who has. But I've seen it on TV! I've never even had a nosebleed. Bloody boogers are it for me!!

**Mystical Hanyou** - Naraku is a well-known fart-knock, I agree. It's so easy to keep him in character, I just think _asshole_, and I'm on a roll!

**taintedinuyasha** - Popcorn at the movies is expensive, I better stop at Giant Tiger for cheap candy first, but with that truck-load of skittles, I may be mooing right along with Kls5! MOOOO.

**OvercastKid534** - Don't worry, you'll be done reading this long before that, I see it in your near future! I have no idea if school was violent then. Hell, my parents didn't even know, and they're old!! Like, over the hill much. Why you up so early? Damn!

**MyInuYashaObsession** - Well, yes, you fart-knock, that was my own twist! Stephanie Zinone (heroine from Grease 2) was unaware of Michael's identity until the Luau, and Inuyasha is about to spill the beans, so yes, I twisted it! Still, I can freely admit to borrowing a few things from the movie, but I think I did a pretty good job of coming up with events on my own, separate from happenings in either of the Grease movies. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it, fart-knock! I love you guys, and fart-knock is such a retarded word, but it's soo funny. Ha. Ha. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

**lindajrjt** - Kikyou's a fart-knock, too. DOWN WITH RETARDED CHARACTERS WHO AREN'T GETTING ANY!!!! Fights are bad, m'kay?

Well, that's it. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I hope to hear from you when I post my new story, which might be a bit, I've only written twenty pages (I read a book recently about vampires that inspired me, so forgive the used-to-death vampire plot, but I hope to spice it up enough to keep my fans). So yeah, talk to me about this story one last time, I'll answer reviews personally. It's the least I can do for such faithful readers. Thanks for all your compliments and good advice, your opinions and thoughts mean the world to me. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you guys again soon!

_**Inuyasha: Grease'd**_

_Chapter Fourteen - The Beginning of the End_

The following day, Inuyasha ran into Kagura, who asked him what he'd done to his face. He told her all about the fight the previous night. She was quiet, but encouraged him. Kagome was coming around, she was sure of it!

She filled him in on her night. Her parents had come home, and when Naraku had returned, he had gotten a strip ripped off him and her parents had kicked him out. They said they'd not have their daughter subject to such abuse, and that he was to pack up and get out.

She excitedly told him of Naraku's break-up with Kikyou and his subsequent exodus. Her parents were so angry with him, they'd even disinherited him from their will, and she would never have to see him again. Inuyasha smiled and said he was happy for her. She smiled back and said she felt the exact same way for him.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha all through Latin.

Houjo ignored them, his forehead an ugly purple where it had bruised. She felt no remorse for what she'd done the night before; every single one of those boys had gotten what'd he'd had coming to him, and now, she was no longer fending off unwanted attention. She felt more relieved than she had in a very long time.

After class, Kagome stopped at Myouga's desk and waited until she and him were alone. Inuyasha awaited her in the hall, as had become his habit, but he respectfully remained outside while she spoke to the teacher.

Mr. Myouga looked up at her over his wire-framed glasses and asked, "What seems to be the problem, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome sucked in her breath. What she was about to do was going to destroy her grades in this class, but she guessed that if the worst thing was having to repeat Latin next year, she wouldn't feel too badly about it.

"Mr. Myouga, my paper that I handed in, I..." She paused, hesitating, but then plunged in. It was the only honourable thing to do. She wouldn't feel right if she didn't get what was bothering her off her chest.

"You what?"

"I... I cheated on the last assignment we had."

He frowned. _How had she managed that?_ "What do you mean, Kagome?"

She squared her shoulders and confessed. "My paper was actually Inuyasha's. I switched our names when he wasn't looking."

Inuyasha heard what she was saying, and was on the verge of rushing into the classroom to deny that fact to Myouga when he heard her say, "And don't you dare contradict me on this, Inuyasha." He looked around the doorjamb, and Myouga motioned to him to come in.

"So, you took Mr. Takahashi's work and handed it in as your own?" She nodded, and Myouga noticed not for the first time her taped up nose, and wondered just what Kagome was involved in these days. He turned to Inuyasha. "Is this true, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she nodded imperceptively, and gave him a pleading look. _She wanted him to implicate her, but could he do it?_

He stared straight ahead. "No, sir. I'm afraid it was the other way around, sir."

Myouga was amused. These two were meant for each other, he could feel it. "So basically, both of you are claiming to have handed in the others' assignment. Well, since you both have confessed, I have no choice but to switch the grades." He looked at Kagome, "Have you re-written that paper yet, young lady?"

Kagome lowered her chin and replied, "Not yet, sir. I've been unable to finish it so far." A lot had been going on.

Myouga took into account her broken nose and decided to let her off easy. She was obviously telling the truth. The two standing before him were both so straight that if either of them fell off the wagon he was convinced the other would come to their rescue.

"Alright. Miss Higurashi, I'm going to overlook your oversight on that paper, but if you pass the exam, I will not fail you. However, for the fraud you claim to have committed, I'm giving Inuyasha detention for the next week."

She snapped her head up, and said, "Why him? He's innocent!"

Inuyasha looked at her imploringly, pleading with his eyes for her to accept it as easy punishment and move on, but Mr. Myouga chuckled in the face of her bold outburst.

"I'm giving him detention, Kagome, because I know that you couldn't possibly serve it, what with your job and family obligation. Mr. Takahashi, on the other hand, has a bit more flexibility were his finances are concerned, and should have no trouble explaining to Mr. Chang why he's going to be a bit late for work this week." He winked.

Inuyasha raised a brow. _How'd he know where he worked?  
_

"Now, both of you, scram," he said, waving them away. "Your next period teacher is going to give you worse than what I gave you just for being late."

They both bowed quickly and thanked him before leaving. Kagome hustled down the hall, but Inuyasha stopped her and offered her his back. "Get on."

She was momentarily confused. "What?"

"Get on my back. I won't let you be late."

She smiled, and said, "Inuyasha, you don't have to do that for me-"

"I want to." He looked at her until she finally gave in. Hefting her weight easily, he ran rapidly through the halls and deposited her outside the locker room in record time. She got down, and said, "Now what about you? I've made you late."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm always late for my last class." He winked.

She had a feeling that was a lie, but didn't argue. He left, and she went to Gym. Her mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of him, though, that Miss Yura was constantly yelling at her to pay attention all through class.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha waited in the detention room, and watched the other students going home through the window by his cubicle. He sighed.  
Detention was worth seeing the gratitude in her beautiful eyes. He couldn't help himself; he was in love with her, and he would deny her nothing, and would always take the fall for her. He could do no less by her. She meant more to him than even she knew.

_**Inu G'd**_

Three weeks later announced one week until the school dance, marking the end of the year.

Exams were over, and everyone had let their hair down. The stressful nights of cramming and all-nighters devoted to committing what they'd learned to memory, the students were all relaxed and loose, and ready to party for the summer.

Kagome had seen little of Inuyasha in the past couple weeks, she was so busy. When she wasn't working she was cramming, as was he. But, now that all the fuss was over, they had only the big dance to look forward to.

The Friday of the dance, Inuyasha put on his leather outfit for what he knew would be the last time. He looked at his reflection and hoped for the best.

Earlier, Rin had joined their family for dinner, and Taisho had just loved her. She adored him, as well; the whole family had taken a liking to the young woman and had gone out of their way to make sure she had a great time. The boys had gotten a speech from Taisho about how proud of them he was, and Rin had smiled at their red faces, finding their embarrassment sweet.

She had asked Inuyasha when he was going to tell Kagome about his scheme, and he'd confessed that he was going to do it that night. She nodded, and replied, "Good thinking. I think you'll find that Kags will be most agreeable as a girlfriend."

He tilted his head. "What makes you so sure?" The confidence he heard in her voice was reassuring.

She smiled. "Because she loves you, don't you know that?"

He blushed, and that was answer enough for her.

As soon as dinner was over she said, "Go get her," and he gladly excused himself to leave. Sesshoumaru had taken her hand and said, "Are you ready to dance the night away, my pet?"

She grinned, and replied, "You know it!"

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome worked diligently. Her mother had agreed to let her off early to get ready for the dance. She didn't have a date, but it didn't matter. She had plenty of friends, and she would stay with them.

She thought longingly of Inuyasha. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she missed him. She sighed, and glanced at the clock. _Eight_. The dance was at nine.

She skated into the back door of the restaurant and put her tray near the dishwasher. Her mother smiled at her as she hung up her apron and put away her notepad and pencil. She tugged off her skates and thought of a day when she would never have to wear the damned things again. Her feet were killing her.

When she stepped into the house, the phone was ringing. She answered. "Hello?"

"Kags? It's Inuyasha."

Her face brightened at the sound of his voice, and her heart stampeded in her chest with excitement. "Hey!"

He smiled at the other end. She sounded glad to hear from him. He had hoped she would be. "You got a date tonight?"

She laughed. "Surprisingly, no one's asked me. I'm almost shocked." She thought of all the attention she'd been fending off all year; she realised that the only attention she wanted now was his, and only his. In her heart, she was already spoken for.

"Want to go with me?"

She couldn't control her enormous grin and replied as calmly as she could manage, "Sure."

"Awesome. Is nine okay?"

That gave her an hour to get ready. "Nine's perfect." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"See you then."

She hung up, and did a little dance. Then, she ran to the bathroom to shower.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha hung up and whispered to himself, "Yes!"

Flopping onto his bed, already dressed in his outfit and ready to go, he decided to have a short snooze before he left. Tonight promised to be interesting, at the very least!

_**Inu G'd**_

Kikyou arrived at the Drive-In and sat at a table by herself. Tonight, the night of the big dance, was sure to coax out Kagome's mystery man. And when he came, she would be waiting. She vowed Kagome would pay, once and for all.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome blow-dried her hair and zipped up her dress. It was black, trimmed in white satin. There was a big white bow at the hip, and in her ears she wore matching emeralds, and a large one hung from a gold chain around her neck. The jewels were her mother's; they had been a wedding gift from her late father. Kagome studied her reflection in the mirror, and blotted her red lips one last time. Spritzing herself liberally with her mother's most expensive perfume, she went downstairs to the closet to dig out the shoes that matched her outfit.

She'd been in the closet for a while before she finally found them. Carrying them to the kitchen, she sat down by the glass door to put them on. She heard a roar outside, and was ecstatic to see her "mystery man" pull into the parking lot, and kill his engine.

She stood up, and opened the door, his forgotten jacket over her shoulder, about to hail him down, when Kikyou stepped out of the shadows and distracted him. Neither of them had seen her, so she decided to get closer, and see what was going on.

She was sure that Kikyou was up to no good.

_**Inu G'd**_

Inuyasha got off the bike and pocketed the keys. He was on his way up the lawn behind Kagome's house, the parking lot behind him as lively as ever. He reasoned that was why he didn't hear her approach, or maybe the muffling effect of the helmet was to blame. Either way, she surprised him.

Kikyou had stepped into Inuyasha's path. Her outfit was skin-tight, much like his, only it was silk; designed in the traditional fashion of the Chinese; it had a very delicate pattern embroidered in it. A gold dragon wound its way from the bottom of the garment, which ended just above her knees, and around her waist, over her left breast and stopped at her throat. It was a beautiful dress, and Inuyasha thought that was the only beautiful thing. He'd never spoken to Kikyou but he didn't trust her. She smelled too over the top, and there was something sinister about her smile.

She crossed her arms and let her perfect teeth out in a brilliant smile, but she was actually baring her teeth. He brought his brows down and shifted the spare helmet in his arms, waiting for her to speak.

"So," she drawled, thrusting a leg out, "you're Kagome's biker, huh?"

He remained silent. _What was her game?  
_

She slowly began to circle him, and he didn't like it. She reminded him of a snake, just before it might strike.

"She's not worth your time, you know." She fingered his bicep with a feather-light touch, and he jerked his arm away. She didn't notice. "She's not even a virgin."

Inuyasha remembered that, and he cringed, barely. He wished she hadn't brought that up. It was something he'd looked forward to relieving his beloved Kagome of, but she had given it to Houjo. _Still_, he thought, _what was so big about the loss of her virginity? It didn't make him love her any less_. He was getting sick of this girl mighty quick.

Gruffly, he replied, "Are you implying that _you _are?"

Kikyou felt the insult lash her like a verbal whip, but she hid her anger well. She stopped in front of him, and put her hand behind his neck, and flicked up his visor, to expose his mouth. She tried another tack.

"No. But I am implying that you need someone with a little more... wisdom. What I like to call _pinoche_." And with those words, she kissed his mouth, wrapping a bare leg about his own to anchor him.

_**Inu G'd**_

Kagome gasped, and felt her anger flare. _That scag!  
_

She knew Kikyou was mad at her, but she had no idea the stupid girl would go this far! She came out from her hiding place in the shrubs and thought, _Time for this good girl to go bad.  
_

She stalked over to them, glad to see Inuyasha push her away roughly, wiping his mouth and roughly side-stepping her to get up the walk, but Kagome met him half-way down.

He was unsure as to how she would react - had she seen what had just happened? He just didn't know.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a dazzling smile, walked right up, and kissed him tenderly, and he folded her in his arms, pulling her closer.

Kikyou fumed.

When Kagome pulled away, she asked, "Better?" loud enough for Kikyou to hear. He nodded and replied, "The best." She grinned, and grabbed his hand.

Kikyou glared at them both as they came back toward her, and Kagome stopped. "Why, Kikyou! Was that you I saw a moment ago, throwing your hussy, slut-bitch ass all over _my_ man?"

Kikyou remained silent but lifted her chin. Kagome smiled.

"Ah, I see. Got your hand caught in the cookie jar? Or your tongue? Either way, you lost, Kikyou. I may no longer be a virgin, but you are the furthest thing from pure that I've ever had the misfortune to associate with. You probably have some sort of parasite by now. Gross." Kagome smiled sweetly, and walked by her, but before she passed, she murmured, "Smoke _that_, bitch."

Kikyou huffed indignantly, but watched them leave. She was defeated. _Fine!_ She thought, stomping her foot like a child, _Go with her! See if I care!  
_

Turning, she stomped away.

Inuyasha watched Kagome make herself comfortable on his bike, his jacket pulled snugly over her shoulders, and he felt his heart thump faster after her little showdown with Kikyou. He knew he'd chosen the better woman. But, he also wanted to confess before they went any further.

He got on in front of her, but he was facing her, so he was sitting backward on the bike.

Kagome looked at him expectantly. _Here it comes_...

He decided to just get it over with, and he pulled off the helmet, letting his hair spill down his shoulders and fan out over his back. His eyes were shut tight, waiting for the slap, but miraculously, it never came.

Peeking one eye open, he saw a big smile on her face. She gave him a little wave and said, "Hi, Inuyasha."

He made a face. _Why wasn't she-?_ Then it hit him. _Who told her?  
_

"Who tol-"

She put her fingertips to his lips to shush him, and shook her head, her smile broadening. "No one told me. I guessed on my own. You fooled me for a while, though." She removed her fingers, and he replied, "Are you mad?"

She laughed. "Of course I'm not mad! I just didn't say anything because I love you in this outfit." She wrapped her arms about his neck and they shared their first real kiss. They considered it the first between them because they had everything out in the open; they had no more secrets from each other.

He released her breathlessly and asked, "Kagome, will you be my-"

"Uh huh," she cut him off, kissing him again. He grinned through the kiss, and buried his fingers in her raven hair, while she traced his muscles with her nails, making him shudder. She grinned.

"Let's you and I hit that dance," she whispered, their faces close. He returned her grin and chuckled.

She giggled. "I can't wait to show the world my hot biker boyfriend!"

At this he laughed out loud, and she reached up to play with an ear, and he leaned into her touch. He was wrapped around her little finger, and loving it.

Getting off reluctantly, he reversed his position and started the bike, and drove them to the dance.

_**Inu G'd**_

Ayame tapped her foot impatiently. She wondered when Kagome was going to get there, because she had something she really needed to talk to her about.

Sango and Miroku were on the dance floor already with Rin and Sesshoumaru, swaying slowly to a love song. The gym doors were open to let in fresh air, and the roar of a motorcycle could be heard as the music played.

_Thank God, finally_, Ayame thought.

Kagome came through the doors, a bright smile on her face, her black and white dress beautiful on her lush form, and her tape still on her nose. Her emeralds winked in the light reflecting off the disco ball above, over-shadowing the stark bright white strip, and with her she pulled a tall, white-haired boy who looked really familiar -

Ayame's jaw dropped open in awe. _It **was** Inuyasha! **He'd **been the guy on the bike all along! _

She was dumbstruck. She never would have guessed he'd have the courage to go about courting Kagome in such an unusual way. He'd seemed like such a nerd!

Kagome went to her friends, but Inuyasha hung back, giving her a wink. She nodded, and smiling, greeted their friends in her bubbly way. "Hi guys!"

Miroku smiled, but looked like he didn't for one second believe she was as happy as he thought she was pretending to be. "Kagome, you made it."

She nodded, excited. Her nose twinged with pain when she wrinkled it. "Yup. I brought someone you all know as my date, too."

Rin looked around, but she didn't see Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru could smell him, but he kept his observation to himself. Sango looked at her over Miroku's shoulder and said, "Did you ask _him_ to come? Is it _him_?"

Kagome laughed, and, waving her hand over her head, Inuyasha suddenly appeared at her side, taking her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Rin grinned, Sesshoumaru smiled, and Sango's eyes bugged out of her head. "Inuyasha?! _You_ were the mystery man?!"

He laughed, and Kagome said, "The one and only!"

Miroku chuckled, and fived Inuyasha. Rin said, "Congrats, Inuyasha," and Sesshoumaru added, "I knew you'd succeed." Miroku added his two cents: "It's about time, _dog_! I thought you'd _never _snare this girl! I was thinking I'd have to take on two girls just for her sake, 'cause I'd hate to see her alone and-"

Sango thumped him on the head with her fist. "Alright, we get it already!"

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed, and Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, "Dance with me?" She nodded eagerly.

They joined the others, and Rin leaned over Sesshoumaru and commented, "Kanna did a good job, I'm impressed. You look cut, Inuyasha!"

Sango piped up, "I _totally_ agree! Miroku, _you _need an outfit like that!"

The boys all snorted, but Inuyasha was pleased. He held Kagome tighter and she whispered, "I'm _so_ glad you're mine, Inuyasha."

He whispered back, "Not nearly as glad as I am, babe." She snuggled deeper into his arms, completely content.

Ayame watched them all and knew she couldn't bother Kagome, but she wanted to apologise. She needed to have Kagome's forgiveness before she could even think about moving on. Her relief was partly because her period had come that day, and she was so relieved that she wasn't pregnant that she'd cried in her room for forty-five minutes. Her happiness would be incomplete until she'd cleared the air with Kagome.

Kikyou watched from the sidelines, her arms crossed. This whole year had sucked royally. She couldn't wait to get out of this boring school and start her life.

Kouga lounged against a different wall, Ginta and Hakkaku flocking him. He watched Inuyasha and Kagome together, and found that the attraction he felt for her had tamped down; now, he barely felt anything at all. She was just another pretty face, and he was content to leave her be. She was prettier when she was really happy.

Kagura watched too. She was alone, but Shiori stood near her, sipping punch. She said to Kagura, "Looks like he finally got what he wanted." She nodded. "I think we all did, Shiori." She thought of her brother, and smiled. She'd never have to worry about him again. Her parents were staying home for good, but during the summer they were taking her to see the Andes Mountains, and on a tour of Europe. She was very excited about it.

Shiori just felt happy. She thought that Inuyasha deserved his happiness; he'd worked so hard for it. She turned to the doorway, to see Kanna enter the dance, her arm tucked firmly under Shippo's. She nudged Kagura, and they both smiled.

Houjo came back from the bathroom and stood next to Ayame. He saw Inuyasha is his leather get-up and said to Ayame, "It was Inuyasha all along?"

She nodded, and he responded with a "Huh." He'd thought that there was a possibility... Kouga had been sure of it... but he was surprised. Inuyasha looked good. He pulled Ayame closer. "Want to dance?"

Her answer was her smile.

Inuyasha saw all his friends, and waved at them. Kagome joined him, and then, the lights went up, and a fast song came on, one they all loved. They excitedly exchanged glances and the girls all screamed, "Yeah, _Bay City Rollers_!" All the students in the gym sang along to the words as _Saturday Night_ drifted out over them, and the dancing was fast and furious.

_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,_

_Gonna keep on dancin' to the rock and roll _

_On Saturday night, Saturday night _

_Dancin' to the rhythm in our heart and soul _

_On Saturday night, Saturday night _

_I-I-I-I-I just can't wait, I-I-I-I got a date _

_At the good ol' rock and roll road show I gotta go _

_Saturday night, Saturday night_

_Gonna rock it up roll it up do it all have a ball _

_Saturday night, Saturday night _

_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,_

_Gonna dance with my baby till the night is through _

_On Saturday night, Saturday night _

_Tell her all the little things I'm gonna do _

_On Saturday night, Saturday night _

_I-I-I-I-I love her so, I-I-I-I'm gonna let her know,  
_

_At the good ol' rock and roll road show I gotta go _

_Saturday night, Saturday night,_

_Gonna rock it up roll it up do it all have a ball _

_Saturday night, Saturday night... _

_Saturday night, Saturday night_

_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night,_

_Saturday night, Saturday night _

_Saturday night, Saturday night _

_Saturday night, Saturday night..._

The crowd cheered, and Kagome let Inuyasha swing her around by her wrists, her hair flowing out behind her. He watched her, unable to express even to himself how happy he was.

Another slow song came on, and Inuyasha asked Kagome if she was thirsty. She told him she was, and he went to get her a drink.

Ayame saw her chance, and touched Kagome's elbow. They didn't know the slow song that was playing very well, so they'd all moved off the floor. "Kagome, can I talk to you? Please?"

Kagome was reluctant, but Ayame's eyes were pleading. She sighed. "What is it?"

Ayame bowed her head and replied, "I'm _so_ sorry, Kagome, for what happened. I never would have even given in to him if Kouga had been paying me the slightest bit of attention, but... I can't blame him. It was my fault that you and Houjo broke up, and believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, I swear! I'm so, so sorry, Kagome, can you ever forgive me?"

Kagome looked like she was going to refuse, but suddenly, she smiled. "It's okay, Ayame, I forgive you."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Really? You mean it?" She grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Kagome smiled, but it wasn't a true one. She still hurt, but it was fading fast. "Yeah. I mean, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Thank you, Ayame, for saving me from him."

Ayame smiled. "Thank you for forgiving me, Kagome, I was miserable knowing how things were between us, and I hated it." Kagome nodded, "Me, too."

Ayame smiled gratefully and then took her leave. Houjo didn't approach her, but he smiled, and she smiled back. He wrapped Ayame in his arms and held her there.

Inuyasha juggled two cups of punch as he made his way back to Kagome, but Kouga blocked his way, his two cronies by his side.

Inuyasha felt his gut sink. _Now what?  
_

Kouga had his arms crossed, but it was for a different reason then Inuyasha thought. Kouga had overheard Kagome forgive Ayame for wrecking her relationship, and he'd really admired her benevolence; she could have screamed Ayame down and taken out all her misery, but she hadn't - instead, she calmly listened to what the other girl had to say and had, after a short consideration, forgiven her. He sighed inwardly. He hated to do this, but it was the noble thing. And, he supposed, if he were any kind of demon, he could admit defeat gracefully and wish his rival well. It was at times like these he envied Sesshoumaru his iron control. That guy could be gracious in the face of absolute mockery, and still come off looking good. _That_ took poise.

Thrusting out his hand, he did the one thing that pained him the most to do.

Inuyasha reluctantly handed his drinks to Ginta and held out his hand, thinking this was some kind of set-up. He was prepared to withdraw his paw at a second's notice.

Kouga took it, and shook it. His grip was strong. "Well, _Mutt_," he said, pumping Inuyasha's hand, "you take good care of her. She deserves the best."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit, but he was still wary. This boy had smashed his head on a locker at the beginning of the year; he wasn't about to take his words at face value without expecting some sort of trick, although the somewhat chummy way he'd called him _mutt _had taken the edge off his wariness.

"Thanks. I will." He tried to extract his hand, but instead of letting him go, Kouga pulled him in closer, so they were face-to-face. "I mean that, Mutt," he growled, mussing Inuyasha's hair. "I'll kick your ass if you hurt her."

He let go then, and turned to walk away, adding "You up for some football this weekend?"

Inuyasha, stunned, only nodded mutely, and then Kouga grinned, and took his leave.

Kagome sidled up to Inuyasha, having eavesdropped on the whole conversation.

She smiled up into his eyes. "Looks like you're not an outsider anymore." He returned the smile. "Looks that way, doesn't it." She took her drink from his hand and sipped it, then laced her fingers through his. He squeezed them gently.

Another slow song came on, and he led her onto the floor, all their friends dancing slowly around them. Rin and Sesshoumaru, two beautiful people destined to a life of happiness together; they would later have four children and own a stock trade empire, and their eldest son would inherit the business.

Sango and Miroku, in five years, would be happily married with a small baby boy and a pair of twin girls on the way; Sango would teach Karate and Miroku would support them both with his own business - specializing in financial advisement.

Ayame and Houjo would marry, have two kids, and divorce after thirteen years of marriage. He would move to America to pursue an acting career while she married a man she'd met on the subway in downtown Tokyo. They would have two more children and live in a suburb until they both retired.

Kagura went to university and when she came back, married Kouga. They would have three children and live across the street from her parents, who drop in on them _constantly_.

Shippo took over his father's business and Kanna opened up a dress shop. They married but would have no children.

Shiori took part in a protest against animal abuse and would serve a ten-year prison sentence.

Kikyou wound up a prostitute in a trailer park and died of a drug-overdose when she was twenty-eight.

Naraku, no one ever heard from again.

And Kagome and Inuyasha married, took over the Drive-In, bought the Duplex across the street, and had five kids. They were the happiest couple in the world.

Inuyasha swayed with Kagome to _Stand By Me_ by Ben E. King. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and sighed, happy. He had no idea what the future would hold, but he couldn't wait to get started.

Kagome snuggled into his chest and listened to the beat of his heart as they danced, and knew she'd found the right guy. Suddenly all the time she'd spent with Houjo seemed like a waste, when she could have been with Inuyasha, and happier than she'd ever been. She sighed and hugged him tighter.

Inuyasha squeezed her back, and knew that dreams really could come true. He regretted not one minute of his wild ride to win Kagome's heart, and his easy acceptance by his peers was well worth it. He had only been existing until now; now, his life had begun, and he wasn't going to miss a second of it.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anyone is as happy as we are?"

He grinned, and nuzzled her ear with his nose, and flicked the tip of his tongue along the outside shell of her lobe. "I don't think anyone could be as happy as we are." They shared another passionate kiss as the song slowly came to it's end.

_Darlin', darlin'  
Stand, by me.  
Ohhh stand, by me.  
Stand by me.  
Stand by me.  
Whenever you're in trouble,  
Wont you stand, stand by me.  
Stand by me.  
Ohhh stand by me._

_**Inu G'd**_

Well, there you go, everlasting love! Sigh, I love when a story ends on a high note! Be sure to check out my new story, _**Sanguine Ronin**_, and I can't wait to hear some final opinions! Talk to you guys soon! And Thanks!!


End file.
